To Know the Future, To Say Nothing of It
by Mystic Archer Horse
Summary: A young woman from Earth dies at a renaissance festival. After meeting the Valar, she is given the body of an eight year old boy. After growing up again, she-he!-goes on an adventure with the hobbit who adopted her and eight others. Sometimes, a second chance at life is the greatest gift of all.
1. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle-Earth and anything cannon. Tolkien owns that. For those who have only seen the movie, that includes Tom Bombadil, Goldberry, Halbarad, and the Barrow-Wights.

I was sitting down at a Ren Fest table eating some hearty meat and veggie stew, dressed as a medieval fantasy she-Ranger. Many people were eating, drinking ale, and having lively chats. I was currently sitting next to an eight and a half-month pregnant woman. She was the same age as myself. Twenty-one.

Her fiancée dumped her when they found out she was pregnant and now her parents were pushing her for abortion. She wasn't even supposed to have been able to have children so she was taking her chance of being able to have one. She had been blessed and we both knew it.

Without warning, someone came running into the area shooting and screaming. Panic erupted and I could see people dropping like flies.

I got Kayla, the woman, down to the ground and under the table. I gave her one of my pocket knives and quickly switched my arrow tips from screw-on LARP heads to my hunting heads that I brought for the female archery competition that was to happen later that day.

I was probably going to get killed but I someone had to do something and everyone else was panicking.

Once all twelve arrows heads had been changed, I put them back in my dark brown hard leather quiver and strung my elven-styled oak bow. I notched one of the arrows and stood, quickly finding the gun-shooter.

My stomach turned violently from the thought of having to kill another human being. It didn't matter that I had to do it to protect. By this time, most of the people were dead. That did not help the turning of my stomach at all.

I breathed, focusing on my self-appointed task. Kill the monster before he kills everyone.

I released and quickly notched another one. It hit him but I was off. I hit the shoulder.

My fear began to rise. He was going to turn and see me aiming for him. He was going to kill me before I could kill him and save the living.

I could hear shouting in the far distance though faintly because time slowed down and everything went nearly silent as he pointed his gun at me.

I released the arrow and quickly followed it with another. Before the second and third arrow could hit him, he fired his gun and I could feel a blast of pain. My sight was quickly darkening.

Before my sight completely darkened, I saw the second arrow pierce his jugular on one side and the third straight through his heart, causing him to begin his fall. Shortly after my sight left me, I heard shouts that someone had taken him out and that said someone had been shot through the heart.

Suddenly, I stood over my body and saw a member of the security staff checking my neck for a pulse. Kayla saw my body and began crying. Suddenly, she screamed in pain.

Had I failed in protecting her and her unborn miracle infant?

"Sir, a survivor! I think she's going into labor," the man shouted.

I heard one of the other security staff members call for an ambulance for a woman in labor with possible injuries. Then he told the man to search my body for any form of ID.

One of the others saw my body and a look of rage overcame his face. "No need, sir. I know her. She was supposed to compete in the women's archery contest in two hours. Her name is Hayden Kinsey McKay. Twenty-one years old. She was carrying the competition tips. She probably switched from LARP tips to comp and tried to take out the shooter."

I found myself in the Labor and Delivery room of the local hospital watching Kayla receive an emergency C-section. She hadn't been shot but the stress to her two-week early infant was enough to have them think they needed to perform the C-section.

I watched as the doctor pulled out a messy and bloody baby.

"It's a girl, Kayla. Do you have a name for her yet," one of the nurses asked.

"There was a woman..," she began.

"The one that took down the shooter?"

"Her name was Hayden Kinsey McKay. I'm naming my baby girl after her. She protected us. She made sure I could have my miracle baby. Hayden Kinsey McKay Hoffman."

I began crying. I felt honored to have the newborn named after me.

I felt a presence behind me and turned.

"It was not your time to die, Hayden. For your bravery and sacrifice to save others, we, the Valar, will send you to Middle-Earth. We grant you another chance at life. You will be reborn with all your memories. All your weapons and gear will be sent with you. You will also have some other things added. You will be found by a wizard commonly known as Gandalf the Grey," the ethereal man told me.

"How many, besides Kayla and her newborn, did I save," I asked. I desperately wanted to know how many lives I could be proud of saving.

"Twenty-nine. All near death but will live. Come, We must create your new body so that Lord Ilúvatar may breathe life into it."

I hugged Kayla and kissed a now clean newborn girl goodbye.

"Hayden's spirit is here. I felt her hug me," Kayla told the doctor and nurses as I took the man's hands as we walked into the light.

"She was with you during the labor and birth, still watching over you. I could see her spirit. She is crossing over, going to another world to be reborn," I heard the doctor reply, though I only heard it faintly because the veil was closing.

I didn't hear Kayla's reply even though I did see her mouth moving.

When I looked forward to see where, exactly, we were going, I saw a lifeless body surrounded by ethereal men and women.

"Tulkas, the warrior's new body is ready," one of the women announced once we were out of the light and the veil to Earth was closed to me.

My new body was very different. I would have to train it.

"We hope you do not mind being a male. In the world you will soon be joining, being a male would suit you better. Females in nearly all the Peoples of Middle-Earth are not treated as you are used to. Expectations are different. You will be of the Race of Men, just as you are now, though of a Higher Race of Men. And you will be a child once more. You will have ten years before Middle-Earth unknowingly goes to war with the Dark Lord."

"A second chance at life, my Lady, is a second chance at life. I trust the Powers That Be will choose for me what is wisest."

"Hayden," Tulkas spoke. "There are some prices to pay. None you may not like."

"Whatever they may be, I will endure. I am honored and blessed to be given a second chance at life, Lord Tulkas. I refuse to allow that second life to be given vain."

"The first and least to pay is that you will not be given knowledge of Middle-Earth other than what you already know. That means what few Westron and Sindarin words and phrases you know is all the knowledge of the languages you will know. Your second price to pay is much harsher. Because the body of your parents will not be found, you will have to appear as though on your own for a great many days. Your body will be starved for food and your throat thirst for drink. You will be in very poor health. You will feel much pain," one of the men spoke.

"I will endure. I trust I will not be given anything I can't handle. I have always had faith in the Gods. And now I have new Gods to have faith in, my Lord," I replied.

"We are the same in both worlds though we go by many different names."

I bowed my head.

"Hayden, are you ready," another asked.

"I am ready."

"The date will be November 25th, 3008 of the Third Age," another told me.

I woke up on the ground in pain from hunger, thirst, and hard uneven ground.

I looked around and saw my weapons. I looked at the arrowheads and saw that they were not screw on. I saw a child's version of my weapons, along with a few other weapons. I had just enough strength to put my child's version in place before I fell. My vision began to swim when I heard humming.

_I'm in the body of an eight-year-old…._

Some unknown amount of time later found me waking up to wrapped in a woolen blanket, warm fire, and the smell of food. My stomach clenched in pain. I couldn't stop the whimper of pain that came.

I heard a man's voice. It was gentle and kind. Full of worry. I looked up to find and elderly man. He said something with a questioning tonality. I looked at him in confusion. He tried many languages and none were understood by me. He pointed to himself and said, "Gandalf."

"Aidan," I replied. It was close enough to my Earth name I could easily adjust to it.

He came over to me and helped me into a sitting position. He helped me drink some of the broth he had made. It tasted very good. I could tell what many of the herbs and spices were. Some I could not.

We stayed in the same area for a week. During that time, I had started to gain weight. My body could handle some solids but not much. Mostly soups with herbs, spices, and some plants. He had even caught a couple of fish and added it to the soup the last day at the area.

A week after that found us at someone's house. They weren't that much bigger than myself. Had to be a hobbit, a Halfling.

Several hours later, Gandalf left me. He had left me with Frodo Baggins. Or Maura Labingi in Westron. It took a few months before I was healthy again. As soon as I was healthy, though, I began training my new body so that my body would fit my mind as far as weaponry, fitness, and the sort. I had also been learning Westron-not just speaking and understanding but reading and writing it as well.

Eight years had passed since I was reborn into Middle-Earth. I had been using my old weaponry for a few years now-since I was thirteen. My body was very toned and lithe. I proud of it. I was fifteen now. Frodo had officially adopted me after a year of caring for me. Gandalf hadn't been by since. I now spoke almost solely Westron.

I wanted to explore more than just Hobbiton. I wanted to explore the Shire and the area around it.

Frodo helped me pack and gave me a bag of money in case I needed it.

"Aidan, you better not be gone for more than a month or when you get back, you will not be allowed to leave for several months. Maybe even longer," he told me firmly.

"Yes Da. I won't be gone more than a month. The first page of my travel journal has been set. Day One to Day Thirty and I'll be writing the dates. I have the date for my departure-Spring, March 20th of 3016. Third Age. First day of spring," I replied.

"How many arrows do you have in your quiver? Do you have your sharpening stone? Do you need an extra? How much food have you packed? Is it enough? Are you sure you will be fine?"

"Da! Slow down with the questions! Twenty-five arrows. Yes. Probably wouldn't hurt but I'll be fine because I made sure all my blades I will be taking with me are extremely sharp. I'm sure I've got plenty packed. If it's not enough, I can always hunt and forage. Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Aidan, I'm worried! I'm your father so I have every right to worry. Especially since you are going off on your own with no one with you before you are even fully grown! Surely you have at least two more years of growing before becoming an adult!"

"Da, I'll be fine. I'll take my time exploring so I probably won't get too much outside of the Shire."

"You better right in your journal. Westron, please! I want to be able to read it. Don't forget to draw in the sketchbook, either!"

"Yes mother."

"Aidan!"

I laughed as I gave Da a hug.

It was my sixth night exploring the boundaries of the Shire. I had a small shelter built and a fire. I was eating a soup consisting of some rice, split peas, and the rabbit I had managed to catch earlier during the day.

"Good traveler, may we join you at your fire," I heard a male voice ask.

I looked up to see two men older than myself. They gasped in shock.

"That depends. What is your intent," I asked.

"Merely company. Hear what news you may have. You are still a child! Where are your parents?"

"Blood parents or adopted father? Blood parents are dead. Mother at age two and father at age eight. Gandalf left me in the care of a Halfling. I'm fifteen now. I traveled with my father since I was two until he was killed by orcs. I was nearly upon death's door and did not know Westron when Gandalf found me."

"You appear to be of the Dúnedain."

"Dúnedain? Never heard of."

"I am Halbarad of the Dúnedain and this is Esgaldir, also of the Dúnedain. Where do you originally hail from?

"Several years travel to the East. Father had heard our ancestors came from the West. After Mother died, there was little reason for him to stay so he took us. Together we traveled westward."

"We heard rumors that some of the Dúnedain traveled eastward hundreds of years ago. It appears they are true."

By this time, they were sitting down in front of the fire.

"So your adopted father has allowed you to travel alone?"

"Halflings aren't so adventurous. They think it unnatural and full of strangeness. I live in Hobbiton. Never been outside it until I left on the twentieth of this month. I told Da I was going to explore the Shire and a little bit around it. I have to be back by the twentieth of next month or I'll be in trouble."

Halbarad smiled. Then I remembered Halbarad was related to Aragorn-_the_ Aragorn.

"I am soon to leave Halbarad to himself to report to our Chieftain. Halbarad has a knack of getting into trouble. Perhaps the two of you could keep each other company? Maybe you could learn about us Dúnedain," the other suggested.

"That is a brilliant idea, Esgaldir. So, young one, what is your name? What is the name of your adopted father," Halbarad asked.

"Aidan. Frodo Baggins," I answered as Esgaldir put a pot over the fire and began cooking.

"This Frodo Baggins…Does he happen to be of relation to Bilbo Baggins," Esgaldir asked.

"Bilbo is his uncle. Frodo hasn't heard from or of him since he left the Shire," I answered.

"Bilbo has settled into Rivendell, a home to elves. He was well last I saw him. Enjoying telling tales of his adventures and singing songs. Particularly of making them," Halbarad supplied.

"Da will be happy to hear he is fine. As for me traveling with Halbarad…It might be a good idea my first time away from home. That way I don't get lost and banned from being adventurous for possibly months!"

They laughed and agreed.

The following morning saw Esgaldir leaving in one direction while Halbarad and I leave in another after we broke our fast.

During the rest of the month, I had learned a great deal about a plant called Athelas, or Kingsfoil in Westron. He had begun to teach me some things of the healing arts. We ran into trouble twice. I had pages full of details in my travel journal and many sketches. Halbarad was impressed with much knowledge and skills in many areas. He was also impressed with my sketches.

Come the morning of April 19th, the day before I absolutely had to be back home by, I woke up with a thought that would not leave me alone.

An hour after breakfast was when I said anything about it.

"Halbarad?"

"Yes?"

"I want to find a buck to bring home to Da. Show him he doesn't need to worry about me like he does."

"I believe we can do that."

It did not take long for me to spot a very large buck. I grinned as I silently notched my light blue feathered arrow. Halbarad looked at me oddly until he saw what the arrow was pointing to. He remained still and silent.

I breathed out as I released the arrow. Perfect hit and the buck dropped instantly.

"I don't need the antlers. Do you want them," I asked.

"Why do you not need them," he asked.

"Halfling thing. They don't hunt so they don't use them so I don't know what to use them for. I don't like the idea of them going to waste."

"I can take them. A use can be found for them."

Nightfall found Halbarad and me saying our goodbyes in front of the gate that lead to the door of Bag End.

Once he was out of sight, I turned and went into the house.

"Da! I'm home," I shouted.

Da ran up to me and practically tackled me to the ground. I laughed.

"You're back! A day early no less! I've been so worried about you. You are not allowed to leave my sight for a month!"

"Daaaaaa!"

"Now, let us get this meat in the smoke house before it goes bad."

A month later found me waking up to familiar antlers hanging outside my bedroom window. I suspected it was from Halbarad. Or maybe one of the other Dúnedain.

I got up, dressed, and went outside to retrieve it. Once back in my bedroom, I inspected it. Upon close inspection, I noticed a part of the base could be taken off.

I took it off and found it hollowed out with a message.

_Aidan, explore in two weeks? Gone two months? Bree? –Halbarad_

I grinned. Then the grin disappeared. Da barely let me go for a month. I wasn't sure he would let me leave for _two months_ when he thought I was going to just up and leave now that I had a taste of adventure.

I was not going to like this.

I made breakfast. By the time I was done, Frodo was just coming into the kitchen.

"Mornin', Da," I said in a cheerful mood.

"Morning, Aid. What are you planning on doing today? Spend time with Merry and Pippin, correct," Da asked.

"You know it! I also plan on us be the source of the best chaos and havoc to be found!"

"Aid…No."

"But Da, I'm bored. Restless. You haven't let me go explorin' again! Halbarad wants to know if I can go explorin' in two weeks. Be going to Bree."

"Aid-"

"Daaaa! Either I be the source of trouble here and you worry about that or you let me go and be worried I'll be _in_ trouble. Which I won't because I'll have Halbarad."

"And how long would you be gone? A few weeks or a month?"

I squirmed. Instead of answering, I put breakfast on the table and some tea.

"Aidan Baggins, how long would be gone," Da shouted questioningly.

I quickly shoved some food in my mouth.

"Aidaaaan Baggiiiiinsss."

I swallowed. "I love you Daddy!"

"How long will you be gone? I assume more than a month."

"Months. Just two. I won't be alone."

"So long as I meet Halbarad this time. How old is he anyway?"

"I didn't think to ask. I was too busy learning other things. Oh, and by the way, he and Esgaldir think I'm of Dúnedain blood. I told them about my blood parentage. Apparently there are rumors that over a hundred years ago, some of the Dúnedain traveled eastward."

Da shook his head in exasperation.

Just before dinner, I got out some parchment, ink, and a quill to write Halbarad a reply.

_Halbarad! I miss our talks and you teaching me. Da is-hope you're sitting down for this-willing to let be explore for two months but only if he meets you. What do I need to bring outside of what I had with me last time? I am very excited! –Aidan_

I put it in the antler and returned it to outside my bedroom window, only I changed position of it.

The next morning I looked out my window and find it not only in a different position, but it was setting up against the window itself. I dressed then retrieved the antlers. Once in my bedroom, I pulled the message out and walked into the kitchen to see that Da had already made breakfast.

"You are normally up earlier. Gone already to be the source of trouble with Merry and Pippin," he stated.

"Slept late. That's all. Halbarad replied."

"What was his reply?"

"A message: _Aidan, June 3__rd__-Be ready by. Will take six days to reach Bree. Will meet up with Esgaldir and another at the inn called The Prancing Pony in Bree. You will need to purchase a horse and gear for it. Average prince runs 4 silver pennies for just the horse. –Halbarad_."

"You'll take an extra additional twenty silver pennies. I'll make arrangements for you to be able to keep the horse."

I nodded in understanding.

The following days, up until the very early morning of the third of June was nerve-racking. I was packed before the first week had ended.

The early morning of the day had come. I went to open the door in hopes of waiting for him to arrive. Only I didn't get a chance to wait for him-he was already outside the door, poised to knock.

I invited him in. Da had come into the room with two bags.

"Aidan, I've some rolls and boiled eggs for you to share with him. I know you haven't eating yet and I don't know if he ha-Aiden, why didn't you tell me we have a guest," Da stated.

"Daaaaa, I just barely invited him in. I opened the door, thinking I would wait outside for him to arrive…He was about to knock when I opened it," came my reply.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us? Where have your manners gone!?"

"Aye-uh, Daaaa. Your nervousness is getting me into trouble before I even walk out the door! Halbarad, this is Frodo Baggins, my Da. Da, this is Halbarad of the Dúnedain. The one I explored with."

"It is nice to meet you. Aidan has been wanting to explore but I was so worried when he went that I didn't let him."

"It is a pleasure to meet the one who has raised one of our own. You will have no need to worry this time," Halbarad replied.

"Where do you plan on taking him, outside of Bree," Da asked.

"To where we Dúnedain live. He should be taught about his heritage," Halbarad replied.

"And where is that?"

Halbarad shook his head. "We do not say. Many would hunt our women and children should any learn of where."

"I can't allow Aidan to leave."

"Da! Please! I want to learn about my heritage! Learning about my heritage won't change the fact that you're my Da and this is home! Would you not want to learn about your heritage if you knew nothing of it? Would you not want to take the chance if you knew nothing about your own people and were given it," I pleaded.

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was Dúnedain now. So little was written about the Dúnedain so I knew little about my new heritage.

"No," he stated firmly.

"Da, what are you so afraid of," I asked.

For a time, Da did no answer. When he did, I was not expecting what he had to say. "I'm scared you will find someone to replace me as your father. That you'll decide you want to live somewhere else. Somewhere I don't know where. That you will yourself a wife and I will never see you again. I have heard that some Big Folk marry at a younger age than you."

"Da, you are my father now. You raised me. You took care of me. You were patient when I was weak, when Gandalf first placed me in your care. This is my home. No matter where I go, how far a travel-or not…This will always be my home. As far as the wife thing…I think I'm a bit too young to think about that. Besides, I'd be too busy learning about my heritage to even think more than a passing 'oh, she pretty' and a glance. None of the Hobbit women even look at me with more than an 'oh, it's that Big Folk the blasted wizard left on the front porch of Mr. Frodo Baggins' so yeah. To get a wife, I will have to look elsewhere. I think I'd like to wait on seeking a wife anyway. So much to explore. Too many adventures to have. Not to mention all sorts of trouble I still have to find myself in," I replied. I sounded more serious than he had ever heard me. He knew I was being blatantly honest.

"You don't think you'd find yourself a wife," Da asked.

"Honestly? Nope. Besides, don't I have to bring her home for you to meet _before_ she becomes my wife anyway," I asked. "Besides, I could have easily snuck out without you knowing except for a note to be found upon waking up. It's only because you're my Da that I haven't snuck out for more than Merry, Pippin, and I meeting up and setting up pranks."

"Aidan Baggins, you had better not have been the reason Mr. Proudfoot had purple hair!"

"And many sheep to be turned pink, green, and red," I stated proudly, puffing my chest out and grinning like mad.

"Aidan-"

"And I'll keep on doing pranks with Merry and Pippin at night until you let me go exploring."

Da looked flabbergasted at my open confession. Halbarad looked as though he was trying to keep from laughing.

"Halbarad, you had better make sure my son does not find himself a wife or another father. Do you understand me?"

"I will do as you have asked me. He will find no wife. Nor will he find any father save you, Master Hobbit," Halbarad stated.

"Good. Now off you two before I change my mind. Quickly now," he replied.

I hugged Da and promised I would come back. Especially since I would undoubtedly have many new sketches to show him.

"Your father is very protective of you," Halbarad stated.

"Overbearingly so. At least I know he is so because he loves me. I still can't believe he thought I would go off to find a wife before I explored the world," I replied, shaking my head at the last part.

"It is in his favor that you truly will be far too busy to think of seeking a wife."

"I hope he understands that within a few years, I probably will be seeking a wife."

"And I pray that when you do decide to seek a wife, it will be among our own people. We are dying people. We usually have no more than one child."

"I would want more. I would want to be tackled to the ground and covered with children."

Halbarad laughed. "Do not tell any woman you wish to gain the love and affections of that!"

"No, indeed. Wouldn't want to chase her away before she decides she wants to give me as many children as she can."

Bree was different. It was strange to me. Not many people were out and it was quite muddy. It was raining harshly. I followed Halbarad as he quickly led us to The Prancing Pony.

As we entered the inn, my ears were assaulted with loud noise just like The Green Dragon in the Shire and my nose assaulted with ale and stronger drinks. Halbarad led me to an older man.

"My good Mr. Butterbur, my companion and I were to meet two more companions here. Stroll and Strider they are. Have they arrived yet," Halbarad.

"Ah, Ranger, it is good to see you again. Yes, yes, they are here. And who is this? A new ranger, eh," the man asked.

"Nay, my good sir! Gandalf the Grey had put him into the care of a Halfling and we only learned of him little more than two months ago! We are to teach him the ways of we Big Folk and the ways of being a ranger, should he wish it. This is Hunter, named for his mighty hunting skill. I myself have witnessed his skills."

"Ah. Welcome welcome Hunter!"

"Thank you, kind Mr. Butterbur. Never before have I been to Bree. I find it quite strange. Homes above ground," I replied.

Mr. Butterbur chuckled. "Stroll and Strider have already gotten the two of you rooms and have your keys. One to a room, small as they are. Last four on the north-east side. Third floor. Will either of ye be needing anything?"

"Once we have gotten our keys and our things in our rooms, we will be down for dinner."

He nodded and I followed Halbarad to the north-east side. Farthest room from the stairs was where we heard to men talking.

"-for his age. Very intelligent," I heard Esgaldir say.

An idea popped in my head.

"Raaangeerrrrr, why will you not tell me who the other is? Is he an elf? A dwarf! Halfling maybe," I playfully yet loudly whined.

"Hunter, I many times must I tell you I will not say! Bother me no more with that question," he said with annoyance.

"But but but!"

"Hunter, you are about to meet him!"

He knocked on the door. We were told to come in. He opened the door and I found Esgaldir looking at us with a raised eyebrow. I followed Halbarad into the room. I shut it then quickly went to Esgaldir and sat on his lap.

"Sssoooo, like what I did there? Announce we were close while annoying him," I asked excitedly, purposely swinging my legs.

Esgaldir and the other laughed as Halbarad growled.

I got off Esgaldir. "So Hunter, huh? What's with renaming me?"

"There are those who would hunt someone down using just the name. It is typical for only those that are of elven-kind or our own people know our true names," Esgaldir answered.

I was introduced to 'Strider' then Halbarad and I were given our keys.

Esgaldir's room was the one we had all just been in. My room was next to his. Next to mine was Strider's. Halbarad's was the closest to the stairs. After my stuff was on the bed and most of my weapons there as well, I walked out.

Esgaldir barked with laughter, "He is about as bad you, Strider! Have to have something on him!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned at the two.

We went down to ground level and one of the maidservants came walking up. She didn't look much older than myself.

"Lilia, this is Hunter. The one I told you about," Esgaldir spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hunter. How was the journey here," she asked kindly.

"Quite new and fun! It feels so strange to me to be among people more my height! It is quite the pleasure of meeting you, ma'am. The Womenfolk of the Halflings tend to appear much better fed than what few Womenfolk of Men I have seen are," I replied.

She laughed. "Indeed you have been raised amongst the Shire-folk if you saw that! I hope we Womenfolk of Men are pleasing to the eyes?"

"What few I have seen, quite so. You the fairest of them."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. What will you be having tonight, Hunter? We have a freshly baked chicken. Very moist. We can pair it with a variety of vegetables."

"That sounds very good! Though, I think I will pass on the vegetables. Could I get some bread and cheese instead of the vegetables?"

"Of course! You should eat your vegetables, though! What'll be to drink? Ale? Beer? We have milk and tea if you would prefer."

"Milk sounds very good, Miss Lilia."

"The rest of you. The usual?"

The others confirmed.

When she left, I felt a big grin spread across my face. "She is very beautiful."

"Yes. However, she is not of our people," Halbarad replied with amusement.

"How can you tell?"

"What do we all have in common, Hunter?"

"Dark hair, grey eyes, and strangely pale skin for being outside a great deal."

They laughed though only Halbarad told me that was how.

"Forget not fair of face, dear Ranger," Strider exclaimed.

"Though not as fair of face as the elves," Esgaldir added.

My time among the Dúnedain and learning about my new heritage quickly passed that I barely remembered it. I find a nice Dúnedain woman who had just barely come of age. I found myself often thinking of her and in my spare time, seeking her company. She was the most beautiful of the Womenfolk I had even met, including of the hobbits I knew so well.

Her mother thought it nice that was interested in her. Her father was not so much. I remembered when her father approached me as I was returning from the stables after tending to my horse, who I had named Cerridwyn, a few days before I had to leave.

"Aidan, is it," he stopped before me.

"Aye, sir. What is it," I asked him.

"What interested do you have in my daughter, Eryniel?"

"Friendship. Why do you ask?"

"My find daughter fond of you and my wife hoping you will seek her as your wife."

My eyes went wide.

"Do you seek a wife?"

"I am only fifteen! Not yet an adult!"

"Among Halflings, yes. Among Men, nay."

"I had no thoughts of seeking a wife yet. Not until I am at least eighteen. Perhaps even older!"

"Eryniel has shown no interest in any of the other unmarried men, Aidan. Only you. She speaks very highly of you. As do Halbarad, Esgaldir, and our Chieftain-Lord Aragorn. You know our people are dying, fading. Would you not reconsider?"

"I told my Da I would not find myself a wife. Halbarad was there. Da also told Halbarad I had better not come back with one. Halbarad agreed he would not let me. I keep my word."

"Perhaps next you come? You will return, will you not? Mayhap when you become sixteen?"

The conversation had gone on for quite some time. Somehow, by the end of it, I had ended up agreeing to ask if Da would let her visit me. I could not figure out how it happened.

The journey back was made with her dad, Himel. He was impressed with my hunting skills. We had even found ourselves in trouble when we were attacked by a small band of orcs. He was impressed with the ease I fought them. We had both sustained minor injuries from them.

Just like with Halbarad, we spent the morning of the day I would finally be back home hunting. All I was able to get was a rabbit and two wild turkeys. At least they were decent sizes. The date was July 30, 3016 T.A.

It was just before nightfall when I finally opened the door.

"Da, I'm home," I shouted.

Da came running and practically tackled me to the ground.

"I've missed you, Aiden! You better not tell me you've found yourself a wife," he said with a very stern face.

"Nay, Da! I have kept my word," I replied, feeling insulted he thought I would break my word.

"No new father to replace me?"

"Nay."

"Are you going to live with them? Leave me?"

"Da, they are my people. You are my father, even if it is not in blood. I will spend time with my people. I have been given a house there. Small. I have two homes. With you and with my people."

"He has been raised well, Master Baggins," Himel intervened. "I am Himel. I volunteered to escort Aidan back for I have some things I would like to speak with you of."

"You got his daughter pregnant?!"

"Nay, Da! I have not. I know not what he wishes to speak with you of!"

"Well, Himel, come in. Aidan, go bathe. I will cook dinner for the three of us while you get clean."

Himel had stayed the night though he left before the sun rose. He had asked for Da to allow me to begin courting Eryniel.

I was sixteen. I had turned sixteen November twenty-fifth. That was a month ago. It was a very early morning on December twentieth. I had just arrived at my house with the Dunedain. Eryniel had yet to be told of my arrival. Himel had given me his blessing to marry her.

I was scared. I didn't want to marry just yet. I knew I had a duty to my people. I needed to make sure our people lived on. At least she had my love and I hers. I felt deeply for her and though the other Dunedain fathers tried to help their daughters catch my attention, I had eyes only for Eryniel. Eryniel reveled in the fact that she was the only one I wanted; that I had not even considered the other women.

I was to be married later today.

During the day, I kept busy by making sure the house was stocked with food. Da was upset he would mess the actually wedding but was rectified by Eryniel and I visiting and us getting married in the eyes of the hobbits.

I had made sure I was clean and well groomed for the wedding. Aragorn was to officiate it.

The wedding was simple. The village came to witness the orphaned Dúnedain taking the much sought after Eryniel to wife. Our vows were simple as well. She was wearing a cream colored dress that seemed to shimmer. Her wavy, waist-length hair was done half up half down with a flowered wreath.

After the celebration feast that was held, Eryniel and I retired to my-our!-home.

We did not emerge the next day until the day was half over.

Twenty-five days later found me suspecting Eryniel was pregnant. Da suspected as well. I left Eryniel with Da to find Himel.

It took ten days to find him. I found him at night around the campfire with some of the younger Dunedain. He saw me silently come into the light. When he didn't see Eryniel, he started to panic.

"Where is Eryniel? Is she hurt? Dead," he said with fear.

"Be at peace! She is with Da. I suspect she is pregnant. I coming seeking you to let you know that with her maybe pregnant and it still being winter, I will not let her travel. I think it wise. Come spring is when we will return home," I replied.

I saw him relaxed until what I said registered. "P-Pregnant? She is with child?"

"I suspect so. She has shown all the signs of early pregnancy."

"Ai! Welcome news you bring! Wise of you not to let her travel. Might I be able to send her a letter if you plan to return to her soon?"

"I left only to let you know. I will return, leaving only to guard the Shire and the borders, just as you."

He invited me to spend the night with them. He wrote his letter to her while he had a cat-eating-shit grin on his face.

The following morning found us going our different ways. He and the young Dunedain one way and I to return to Bag End, Da, and Eryniel.

It was the first day of spring, March twentieth. Eryniel had swelled so quickly I suspected she was carrying not one child but two. Himel would spend the night and tomorrow we would depart. I spent the day lavishing Eryniel with gifts, food, or tales. I had even let her read my travel journal, where I had always put my thoughts in, and view my sketch book.

Himel arrived just before the last meal of the typical hobbit day.

Four days later found us reaching Bree. We spent the following three days at _The Prancing Pony_. Himel thought it amusing I was constantly fussing over Eryniel and making sure she was full and not thirsty in the least. Eryniel found it annoying and threatened to ask the kitchen for a hot iron skillet to whack me upside the head with if I kept it up.

When did not arrive at the Dúnedain village until April twentieth.

Ten days later found the Healers asking I send for an elven healer of Rivendell as they now suspected Eryniel carried twins.

Halbarad was going there so he volunteered to carry the message to Lord Elrond.

Five days later, Lord Elrond of Rivendell himself arrived. After he was fed and bathed, he examined Eryniel.

"Indeed you and the healers are right, Aiden. She carries twins. It is a blessing to all the Dúnedain. You will have more than one child, should she not miscarry and they both live," he had stated.

There was a celebration. Word quickly spread to the traveling Dúnedain that Eryniel and I were expected twins.

The following day, Lord Elrond left, advising that I bring her to Rivendell when it was closer for her time of birthing. Just in case she were to have trouble birthing the twins.

It was the morning of the first day of September. It would not be just the two of us traveling. Halbarad and her father appointed themselves as her personal escort. We were hoping to take no more than four days as we would all be on horses.

We ended up taking an extra day to get there. She had been feeling phantom labor pains. We were given a room. Many of the elves were excited by the sight of her pregnant belly.

Three days had passed, the third was coming to a close. We were eating dinner when she suddenly froze. She started blushing and I began wondering what thought led her to blush.

Second later and I smelled amniotic fluid. I put down my fork and turned to her. The elves went silent.

We spoke in English.

"_My love, I think your water just broke. I can smell it."_

"_I think I merely lost control of…Every time I move, I lose control once more."_

I shook my head. _"I smell the amniotic fluid. That means your water broke. Every time you move, it will feel like you relieve yourself once more. Stop eating. Nothing but water. What have eaten could decide to come up during labor."_

I turned to Lord Elrond.

"Aidan, has…," Lord Elrond asked in elvish.

"Just so."

His sons and council members began to murmur with excitement.

Shortly after the sun had risen, one of the healers came out with a smile on her face.

"_She is resting now. She has given you two sons. They are healthy and she has already given them their first feeding. They are small though. You may go in,"_ she told me in elvish.

"_Thank you. I appreciate what you have done for us,"_ I replied.

I silently slipped into the room and saw the three most precious things in the world to me. I felt a swell of pride seize my body. I felt my head go light. I became dizzy. I felt like I was falling.

I had fainted. I couldn't believe I had fainted. The second I woke up, Eryniel started to laugh at me. I playfully growled at her, causing her to laugh harder.

"I was thinking that, mayhap, we could each name one," she giggled out.

"I would like that," I replied.

"Celebmir for this one." She nodded to the one in her arms.

I picked the other up and held him, though I was quite scared I was going to drop him.

"I like that. Silver Jewel. My name means 'little fire' so why not name this one Ruinmir, Red Flame Jewel?"

"It is perfect."

"So, we do we get started on making more?"

"Aiden, please give me Ruinmir and put Celebmir in the basket. Then get by the door."

I did as she asked. Just as I turned around…

"Not for a good while, you child-loving fiend!" I saw something flying towards me and fast. I made a very quick exit.

When I looked up after closing the door, I found an amused Halbarad, Himel, and Lord Elrond looking at me.

"Uh, hi? I think it was too soon to tell her I wanted more children...," I replied.

They began laughing. I grinned and walked away, seeking the gardens.

When the twins were four months, two weeks, and four days old, Eryniel asked me if I still wanted more children. I gave a very resounding 'yes' and was grinning quite madly.

She laughed. _"You do realize it is not normal to have more than one child, do you not?"_

"_Of course I do. I also find the idea of you tending our sons while your womb is swollen with another child of mine extremely irresistible. I find myself filled with need to be inside you grow to unbearable levels at the images that enter my mind when I think of it. No other woman will do. I want more children but I will not force you. I can accept having just the sons we have now."_

And she worked her womanly and wifely charms on me.

Eryniel had begun show once more. She was pregnant again. Everyone in the village was rejoicing at the small swell of her womb. I found it harder to keep my hands to myself.

I suspected twins once more, as did the healers. I would take her to Rivendell if the suspicion was still there.

Come August twenty-ninth, Eryniel and I were departing for Rivendell. Celebmir and Ruinmir were coming with us. I had bought a horse and made a saddle specifically for safely carrying our sons.

Their age now was one year, one month, two weeks, and three days. Eryniel was seven months, one week, and two days into the pregnancy.

I had also bought a horse for Eryniel. We did not have an escort and she knew the way to Rivendell. I wanted to make sure she and our sons could run from danger should it be needed.

Between Eryniel being pregnant and the twins, it took nearly a week to reach Rivendell.

Lord Elrond had been called to us and when he saw Eryniel, he asked if I suspected twins once more. Upon my answer, he immediately took her away while I was given help with our things and horses.

"_Aidan I am not pleased with you,"_ I heard her yell to my back.

I turned around and saw a very attractive and angered pregnant wife and a certain elven lord trying to conceal his laughter.

"_What did I do?"_

"_Twins once is one thing but twins every time you get me pregnant?"_

"_Uh…oops?"_ I couldn't say that with all seriousness. I couldn't help the cat-eating-shit grin that quickly spread my face. I prayed they were daughters. I wanted at least once daughter to dote on.

"_Will you be remaining in Rivendell, Aidan? Or will the two of you be returning,"_ Lord Elrond asked.

"_Lord Elrond, if it is possible I would like us to remain here until she has given birth. It is becoming more and more dangerous. With her pregnant, the twins, and winter soon upon us, I do not think it wise to leave, only to come back in a few months,"_ I replied.

He nodded and told me he agreed.

A few days later found me running from a very furious Himel in Rivendell.

Apparently I wasn't supposed to be so good at making babies. Huh, imagine that. I go from being a woman in one world to a man that is very virile. Once he caught me, his anger had run its course so he hugged me with a hearty laugh. Though he did threating my manhood if I got her pregnant a third time and she ended up with twins again. I told him that after these two, I didn't think she would give me the chance to make her pregnant a third time.

Come near the end of September, I had left Eryniel in Rivendell with the twins to visit Da. I would be accompanying Da and the other hobbits to Bree.

Thank fully, it only took a mere six days to reach Bree. I saw them to _The Prancing Pony_ then went over to Aragorn.

"How are you this night," I asked.

"As well as may be, I suppose. Who are the four Halflings you came in with," he asked.

"Well, the two that look much alike are Peregrin Took and Meridoc Brandybuck. They prefer Pippin and Merry, respectively. The round one is Samwise Gamgee, or Sam he prefers. He enjoys gardening so if you find yourself bored, you can always ask him about that. The forth is my Da. Going by Underhill. Da said he was supposed to meet Gandalf here."

"Something has happened to him. What, I do not know. I can only hope nothing more than he can handle."

"I hope the same. I suppose I should keep an eye on Merry and Pippin. The two of them used to cause all sorts of trouble. Often times I was among them. Or even more common, getting them into trouble and watch as they try to get themselves out of it. They met Tom Bombadil and Goldberry. They know what barrow-rights are now. I suspect they do not wish to even think of Barrow-Wights ever again."

"Do I want to know?"

"Most likely not. I will be staying the night at the inn a few streets down."

"It is not a very safe place to stay, Hunter."

"There is no room here. I will be fine. I have had to go there before. They think I am far more dangerous than I really am. I will be here in the morning."

He nodded. I bid Da and the other hobbits a good night then left for the other inn.

After Aragorn, Da, and the others left, I retrieved my belongings and horse from the other inn and rented a room for two for the night at _The Prancing Pony_. At nightfall, I waited in the tavern part.

An elderly man with a tall blue pointed hat, clothed in grey with a silver scarf, long white beard that went below his belt-which had Glamdring on it-, and bushy eyebrows came up to Mr. Butterbur.

"Ah, Mr. Gandalf! Hunter of the Rangers has rented a room for the two of you already. He has your key. He's over there at that corner table. You'd want a hot meal, I reckon. The usual to eat and drink, I assume?"

"Oh, yes dear Barliman," Gandalf replied.

Gandalf turned and made his way to me.

As he sat down, I have him his key and said, "I've come a long way from the starving, dying boy you left at Bag End."

His went wide. "Indeed, my boy! Is he hear?"

I shook my head. "He left earlier today with Strider. Thank you for leaving me with Da."

"Well, I couldn't very well leave you out there to die on your own, now could I? How have you been, Hunter?"

"Doing quite well. I met Stroll and Strider's cousin when I was sixteen and out exploring the Shire and its borders. The next time I left Bag End, I was taken to the village and learned of my Dúnedain heritage. I got married at seventeen. I have twin sons already. My wife is soon to give birth to another set of twins."

"And which young woman is the lucky one?"

"Ranger's daughter."

"Ah. Last I spoke with Ranger, several years ago, he had told me he feared his daughter would never be interested in a husband. To find that not only is she married but has two sons and two more children on the way with the boy I saved ten years ago being the father is quite good news! You have decided to become a ranger, then?"

"Yes. Even though I've been doing the ranger thing and even married, I will not officially be one until my twentieth birthday. I find it strange."

"Even if among the hobbits you are not considered an adult until you are thirty-three?"

I laughed, "Yes, even so! Gandalf, I must warn you…Da is being hunted. The Nine walk and ride, seeking him. Some came here last night, seeking him."

"Bad tidings you bring! On the morrow, we will leave and see if we can catch them up-Strider and the hobbits. At Weathertop."

"I am going to retire for the night. I have provisions for us already. You have a horse, I hope?"

"Indeed."

"No need to knock when you come in; I will know it is you."

"Then I shall see you soon."

I went to our room, tripped down to my pants, grabbed my travel and sketch books, writing and drawing supplies, and then settled in on the bed nearest the door.

About an hour later was when Gandalf came in.

We were at Weathertop. Gandalf was waiting for the five to get here though I knew that would not be so.

Nightfall, I was proven correct.

Gandalf and I arrived in Rivendell on the eighteenth of October. He had sought Lord Elrond to see if Da and the others arrived. I sought my very pregnant and angered wife.

**I did not expect for the first chapter itself to be 9,093 words long itself. Darn near twenty pages. The chapter begins the day before the Council of Elrond. I didn't want Aiden to be from Middle-Earth but I didn't want him to be just dropped into there as an adult and expected to be this amazing character. I also didn't want him to have the perfect body for an 8-year-old child. I chose Aiden to be turned into a male because that, in my eyes, added another dimension to him. He has some understanding of the female mind because he wasn't originally a male.**

**With him being 21 with one of the many American speech patterns, I didn't want him to adjust by default. I also didn't want him to automatically be able to speak Westron.**

**I really meant this to be a short prologue, not a really long first chapter.**


	2. Of Council and Births

Disclaimer: Disclaimer still stands.

What I did not say last chapter is that I plan to follow the book as close as I can from the Council of Elrond and beyond. I do have notes down on Aidan's personal timeline so I do not mess anything up.

I hope everyone who reads this chapter enjoys it. I also hope those that read it will review or pm, telling me what they think of it, where I can improve, and such.

Quick note-I will not write all of what was in the Council scene. I think, that alone, would be quite a few pages so what I will do is show bits and pieces. Not much of it, actually. Dialect is taken directly from the book unless it is Aidan and someone replying to him. Also, this chapter is shorter. Mostly due to the fact that the focus was the Council.

Chapter Two-Of Council and Births

It was time for the last meal of the day. Gandalf had told me Da had awakened but needed his rest so I had left him to his rest. In Lord Elrond's hall was mostly Elves. There were some that were not.

As per usual, Lord Elrond sat in a really nice chair at the end of the long table that was on the dais. Many guests ate at this long table. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were not among those.

They had a place at one of the side tables near the dais. I was at one of the side tables with my wife and sons, away from the three hobbits.

Soon enough, though, Lord Elrond and his daughter, Lady Arwen, led everyone to a hall with no tables but a bright fire already lit in the great hearth that laid between carven pillars.

"Ada, pwease," asked Ruinmir after some time.

"Please what, dear Ruinmir," I asked.

"That _too_ big."

"Then I shall have to fix that, do I not?"

He giggled, drawing a smile from Eryniel and a pout for Celebmir.

I smiled at my sons fondly. I still found it hard to believe I was a father already. What would my parents think if they knew I was a father at seventeen? Married at sixteen? It was times like these I began to feel strange to think of myself as a male or even younger than twenty-one. To know that in actuality, I was thirty-one.

Celebmir tried to crawl onto my other leg, as Ruinmir had claimed one and he was not to be out-done by the other.

There was much merry-making with singing, storytelling, and some dancing-mostly by Eryniel and myself.

We retired to our room early. Eryniel went to bed annoyed with me for not letting her carry either of our sons. I had carried them myself to their bed.

I was summoned to the Council for only one purpose-to tell what I may of what had been happening in the Shire itself.

We were in a circle on a porch.

"Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent. Here, also, is Aidan, adopted son of Frodo. Gandalf had found him when he was but a child and alone near Death's door. He is of the Dúnedain," Lord Elrond introduced us.

He pointed out people and introduced everyone.

"Here," Lord Elrond began as he turned to Gandalf, "is Boromir, a man from the South. He arrived in the grey morning, and seeks for counsel. I have bidden him to be present, for there his questions will be answered."

The Council was only an hour into when an elf came. He handed me a note then left, never having said anything.

"Well, Aidan, are you not going to read what it says," Gandalf asked.

"I had planned to read it upon a break," I replied.

"Read it now. It could be important for the Council to know."

I opened it and read it out loud, "It is time."

"It is time? Time for what," Boromir asked.

"Eryniel, my wife, was due to give birth any day now. It is in her writing," I answered.

"So two more shall join the Dúnedain today or the next. I think we know where to find you during lunch-outside the door if she still labors and inside if she has birthed," Lord Elrond stated with a laugh.

"Can you blame me? She will need the help between the first twins and the twins soon to be born!"

"Indeed."

The Council went on. Most of what was said and discussed was not of importance to me-not that I had the mind to listen.

Glóin spoke of his troubles and not hearing from Balin, Ori, and his brother Óin. On this, I did say something though used reasoning to explain what I thought what I did.

"That was nigh on thirty years ago. For a while we had news and it seemed good: messages reported that Moria had been entered and a great work begun there. Then there was silence, and no word has ever come from Moria since," he began.

"That does not sound well, Glóin. Just from what little you have said already, I suspect something may have happened to them-something terrible. So long with no message is not good. One would think that at the least your brother Ion would send messages or that if something had happened to him but not the others, a message would have been sent to you."

"This is true. It concerns me greatly but what terrible fate could have befallen them?"

"Perhaps this nameless fear never died or left but merely went back to sleep after some time. Perhaps, if that should be the reason, they woke the nameless fear once more?"

"Troubling indeed." Then he continued on to tell how he was asked about hobbits by a Black Rider.

After several hours of listening to Lord Elrond speaking of the history of the Rings of Power and their forging during the Second Age. By the time he was done, the sun had risen high into the sky and the morning had long passed. He spoke more.

I only caught snippets of it. At times, someone would speak up and ask questions or some other such thing.

Boromir of Gondor at one point took over the telling of Gondor. My mind was only slightly more focused.

"…Believe not that in the land of Gondor the blood of Númenor is spent, nor all its pride and dignity forgotten. By our valour the wild folk of the East are still restrained, and the terror of Morgul kept at bay; and thus alone are peace and freedom maintained in the lands behind us, bulwark of the West. But if the passages of the River should be one, what then?

"Yet that hour, maybe, is not now far away. The Nameless enemy has arisen again. Smoke rises once more from Orodruin that we call Mount Doom. The power of the Black Land grows and we are hard beset. When the Enemy returned our folk were driven from Ithilien, our fair domain east of the River, though we kept a foothold there and strength of arms. But this very year, in the days of June, sudden war came upon us out of Mordor, and we were swept away. We were outnumbered, for Mordor has allied itself with the Easterlings and the cruel Haradrim; but it was not by numbers that we were defeated. A power was there that we have not felt before."

He continued on a short time before coming some something strange to mention though I did understand that what it was.

"The might of Elrond is in wisdom not in weapons, it is said. I come to ask for counsel and the unravelling of hard words. For on the eve of the sudden assault a dream came to my brother in a troubled sleep; and afterwards a like dream came oft to him again, and once to me.

"In that dream I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying:

_Seek for the Sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris is dwells;_

_There shall be counsels taken_

_Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_There shall be shown a token_

_That Doom is near at hand,_

_For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

_And the Halfling forth shall stand._

Of these words we could understand little, and we spoke to our father, Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith, wise in the lore of Gondor. This only would say, that Imladris was of old the name among the Elves of the far northern dale, where Elrond the Halfelven dwelt, greatest of lore-masters. Therefore my brother, seeing how desperate was our need, was eager to head the dream and seek for Imladris; but since the way was full of doubt and danger, I took the journey upon myself. Loth was my father to give me leave, and long have I wandered by roads forgotten, seeking the house of Elrond, of which many had heard, but few knew where it lay."

"And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you," Aragorn said as he stood up. He cast his sword on the table that stood before Lord Elrond. It was in two. "Here is the Sword that was Broken."

"And who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?"

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn," Lord Elrond began; "he is the descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is the Chief of the Dúnedain in the North, and few are now left of that folk."

A few sentences later found a great hush and many eyes on Da.

My thoughts once more quickly turned to Eryniel. I had received no more news. I knew I kept glance at the direction the elf had entered and left, even if I was not actively aware of it.

"Alas! Alas!" Legolas cried. All could see great distress in his fair Elvish face. "The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told. They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. Sméagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."

"Escaped?" Aragorn cried. "That is ill news indeed. We shall all rue it bitterly, I fear. How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust."

"Not through lack of watchfulness, but perhaps through over-kindliness. And we fear that the prisoner had aid from others, and that more is known of our doings than we could wish. We guarded this creature day and night, at Gandalf's bidding, much through we wearied of the task. But Gandalf bade us hope still for his cure, and we had not the heart to keep him ever in dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts."

"You were less tender to me," Glóin said with a flash in his eyes. One could tell old memories had stirred.

"Now come! Pray, do not interrupt, my good Glóin. That was a regrettable misunderstanding, long set right. If all the grievances that stand between Elves and Dwarves are to be brought up here, we may as well abandon this Council," Gandalf spoke.

Glóin stood then bowed. Legolas continued. "In the days of fair weather we led Gollum through the woods; and there was a high tree standing alone far from the others which he liked to climb. Often we let him mount up to the highest branches, until he felt the free wind; but we set a guard at the tree's foot. One day he refused to come down, and the guards had no mind to climb after him: he had learned the trick of clinging to boughs with us feet as well as with his hands; so they sat by the tree far into the night.

"It was that very night of summer, yet moonless and starless, that Orcs came on us at unawares. We drove them off after some time; they were many and fierce, but they came from over the mountains, and were unused to the woods. When the battle was over, we found that Gollum was gone, and his guards were slain or taken. It then seemed plain to us that the attack had been made for his rescue, and that he knew of it beforehand. How that was contrived we cannot guess; but Gollum is cunning, and the spies of the enemy are many. The dark things that were driven out in the year of the Dragon's fall have returned in greater numbers, and Mirkwood is again an evil place, save where our realm is maintained.

"We have failed to recapture Gollum. We came on his trail among those of many Orcs, and it plunged deep in to the Forest, going south. But ere long it escaped our skill, and we dared not continue to hunt; for we were drawing nigh to Dol Guldur, and that is still a very evil place; we do not go that way."

"Well, well, he is gone," Gandalf spoke. "We have no time to seek for him again. He must do what he will. But he may play a part yet that neither he nor Sauron have foreseen."

Gandalf soon began his tale of Saruman and his betrayal. Once his long tale came an end, there was silence for a time.

Then Boromir began speaking not of hiding it or of destroy it but of using it.

Before any of us knew it, the noon bell rung.

After some time, though, Da said his famous lines, "I will take the Ring, though I do not know the way."

Shortly after that, Sam, having been told he would go with Da.

"A nice pickle we have landed ourselves in, Mr. Frodo!"

The Council was over and I ran, quite literally, to where I knew Eryniel would be giving birth. It did not take long for my flying feet to reach the door. I was about to knock when I heard her scream in pain from the labor she was in. I leaned against the wall across the hall.

I remained that way for two hours. Those two hours felt as though they were dragging on forever with no end in sight.

Hearing my two youngest crying was among the sweetest, heart-lightening sounds I ever heard. I knew I had to wait to be allowed in by the healer or I would get shooed away.

Boromir was passing by at this time.

"So you have two children already," he asked.

"Twins. About four months past a year. Celebmir and Ruinmir. Both sons. She just birthed the new set of twins but until the healer comes out, I cannot go in or I shall be chased away. I pray at least one of them is a daughter. Rarely do the Númenor of the North have more than one child. To be blessed with two for each time my wife is pregnant…" I shook my head. "It is most welcomed."

"You are young. Much too young, I think."

"Eighteen years. I was married to her at sixteen, father at seventeen, and now a father of two more."

The door opened and I pushed myself off the wall, looking at the healer questioningly.

"She is sleeping. The birthing of the twins was hard for her and she is left very weak. The infants are well. Do not disturb her sleep," the healer told me.

"Thank you," I replied then entered quietly.

I saw her far too pale for my liking. I could also see the dark purple sacks under her eyes. Her hair was a mess. Somehow, I found her to look even sexier than usual. Maybe that was because she had just given birth to another set of twins that were mine.

I gently kissed her forehead then went to the basinet. I saw two beautiful twins. I checked their genders to find another son and my first and only daughter.

I saw Boromir by the door, peering in. I bid him come in. He smiled softly at the infants and when he saw my wife, he looked to me and whispered, "She is beautiful as she is. What beauty she holds in better health must be fair indeed. You are lucky to find a wife of such beauty."

"You should see her when her temper takes her and with child. That is a beauty all unto its own. Though I could be unfair to other women as she is my wife and I love her so," I whispered back.

He chuckled and we left. I went to gather Celebmir and Ruinmir.

A few days had passed. Eryniel was slowly regaining her strength. She decided that since I wanted a daughter so much, she should get to name said daughter while I named our youngest son. I decided I go with the theme we started in having our sons' names ending with 'mîr' or translated from Quenya-'jewel'.

I named our youngest son Duinmir, River Jewel.

Eryniel had a harder time deciding a name for our daughter until she decided she wanted to name her after me, only she ran into a problem she had to solve-she didn't know what my name meant.

"Aidan, what does your name mean," she asked had asked me.

"Little fire, melleth nín. Why do you ask," I asked.

"Nariel. Daughter of Fire. Or Fire daughter."

"Pray she is not as fiery as a child I was, least we find ourselves pulling our hair out and constantly apologizing for her fiery spirit!"

Eryniel laughed.

**Originally, I was going to go ahead and skip the two months between the Council and the rest of the Company being chosen. When Nimrodel626 told me she hoped to see more of the children and Aidan as a father, I realized I really had not put much interaction of the children and Aidan being a father.**

**To solve this, the rest of what was going to be the second chapter will be the fourth chapter and what was going to be the third chapter (which I have already begun to write), it will be the fifth chapter. I supposed that means I must write the new third chapter! It will be centered on Aidan and his family.**


	3. Family is Everything

Disclaimer: Still stands the same.

Originally, I was going to have it just focused on him being a father with some of him being a husband. Then I realized something. I needed to show just how far he was willing to go for his wife and children. It does focus mainly on him being a father and husband, I can happily say.

One more thing, I have gone back to the first to chapters to fix some things. Aidan considers his birthday to be November 25 so when he first started exploring, he was fifteen, not sixteen. He got married at sixteen, not seventeen. I realized those mistakes as I was going through the first chapter to make breaks so it would be easier to read as well as change 'Aiden' to 'Aidan' because I started off with the spelling more common rather than what I wanted. There are a few words here and there added or changed but overall still the same.

Chapter 3-Family is Everything

A few days had passed since the birth of my newest children. Eryniel was still recovering and not yet allowed out of bed. That led to me having much needed time with my two oldest-Celebmir and Ruinmir.

Since I was not yet twenty, I didn't actually have to do the Ranger thing. I had only chosen to do so because I wanted to and I had felt it was something I should do. Eryniel had been supportive of me and since Da had not forbidden me, the Dúnedain that were doing the Ranger thing did not complain and would, in fact, often make sure was paired with one of them.

I had decided not to part with Aragorn when he left to scout. I told him that with my beloved Eryniel still recovering and the two mischievous sons to care for, I would most likely not being leaving Rivendell until Eryniel had recovered and even then it would be to take her and the children back to the village. He understood and told me he would make sure the others knew I was going to put Eryniel and the children before my own wants.

So today found me in the gardens with two sons trying to 'kill' me because I was a 'big bad orc' that was 'going to hurt mommy' if they didn't defend her. I could see Eryniel sitting in the chair by the window that looked out into the garden-two where the three of us were. Da and his uncle were sitting on a bench watching the children hack away at me with the cloth and hay swords I had made them.

"No you mean orc," Celebmir shouted.

"Argh! I'm going to get you, ye lil' brat," I growled in an over exaggerated in a theatrical manner.

"No! We wi' 'efen' Nana against you," Ruinmir shouted, backing his brother up.

"There is only one way to do that, ye tiny rat," I stated so theatrically I fell over. "Uh-oh, Brat and Rat-oh, my arm! The runts took my arm!"

They began hacking away at my other limbs then they sat on me. They pointed their toy swords at my head. Da, Uncle, and my wife were laughing. Gandalf and Lord Elrond came upon us this.

"Oh! 'Ord E'ron'! 'Ook! We got the mean or trying to get Nana! Gan'a'f, can you turn this orc into a frog," they asked excitedly.

Lord Elrond was smiling and Gandalf wondering what was going on.

"I'll turn that orc into a frog alright! The two of you should not know what an orc is at all, much less how to turn one into a frog," he shouted.

They got up, "run orc! Run!"

"I can't, you runts cut off my arms and legs, remember?"

"Oh no! Gan'a'f 'oesn't know Ada got turn into a bad orc by bad wizard stick," Celebmir panicked.

"Gan'a'f! Bad wizard stick turned Ada into the bad orc," shouted Ruinmir.

Da, Uncle, and Eryniel laughed even harder. Lord Elrond began to laugh a little.

"And yet you were removed his arms and legs," Gandalf asked, amused.

"Oh wizard, are they not so mean," I asked, trying not to laugh as well.

"Not mean enough to an orc like you," he replied.

"Think if we ki' the orc, it wi' turn back into Ada," Ruinmir asked Celebmir.

"We shou'd try," Celebmir replied.

Without warning, they hacked off my orc head. I 'magically' turned back into myself, alive and well. All limbs in tacked…or so the twins exclaimed. I started laughing as they tackled me and told me how much they missed me.

I hugged them both and ruffled their dark hair.

"Lord Elrond, your twins left a trip wire in front of my door," came a shout that sounded like Glorfindel.

The twins giggled. I raised an eyebrow at them, knowing there was amusement in my eyes.

Sure enough, the person whose voice it belonged to was Glorfindel.

"I assure you, Glorfindel, my twins are not in Rivendell," Lord Elrond replied.

"He not the right one. You said it was the right door," Celebmir whispered.

"I saw him go in that one. It had to be that one," Ruinmir whispered in reply.

"I told you to make sure," Celebmir replied.

"I did! He came back out with something," Ruinmir replied.

"Lord Glorfindel," I began. My sons turned to me in horror, realizing they had forgotten I was there.

"Ada, no! Please do not," they begged me.

"I just heard these two. They got the wrong room, apparently," I told him.

My sons went still. They glanced at each other. "Uh-oh," Ruinmir whispered.

"Run! Run from the mad one," shouted Celebmir.

As one, the two took off.

"My apologies, my Lord," Glorfindel spoke.

"It is quite alright. Though if anything happens that the twins would do, we should approach Aidan," Lord Elrond replied.

"Well, I better go catch my little ruffians and figure out a suitable punishment," I replied as I got up. I took off after the giggling little ruffians.

I set them on our bed then set down across from them. They were shaking in fear.

"Now, my little mischief-makers, I do have to punish you but not before a stern talking to. Do the two of you know what you did wrong," I asked them gently yet sternly.

"We got the wrong one," Ruinmir suggested nervously.

I had to suppress a grin when I saw Celebmir elbow Ruinmir.

"Ah, so Celebmir is the lead mischief-maker is it," I asked.

"Shh. Don't te' Ada a thing," Celebmir told Ruinmir.

"Go on Ruinmir. The first thing the both of you did wrong was get caught. If you are going to do something like that, make sure you do not get caught."

Their eyes went wide in shock.

"But we di' the wrong one, Ada," Ruinmir told me.

"So I heard. Even if you do the wrong one, never get caught. That is the first and foremost rule of mischief-making!"

"Ada…Are you going to te' Nana," Celebmir asked.

"Well, you did get caught. She would find out even if I did not tell her," I told him.

"Ada," Ruinmir said.

"Yes dear Ruinmir?"

"How do we not get caught?"

"Do not ask Ada! He won't te' us,' hissed Celebmir.

"There, my dear Celebmir, you are wrong. How don't get caught sounds easy. Easier than it sounds. Never get caught setting up, never be seen leaving the area, and never ever, above all, never talk about what you have done unless you know there is no one close enough to hear. Elves have very good hearing. Another way is to make sure someone else gets blamed. You see, you may have gotten away with it if Lord Elrond's twin sons were here and the two of you never said anything. In fact, if the two of you never said anything, Merry and Pippin would have gotten blamed for it," I told them.

Celebmir's eyes went so wide I laughed.

"I remember being such a mischief-maker. I can still be at times. Who were the two of you trying to get?"

"We wanted to get 'Ord Easter," exclaimed Ruinmir.

"Easter? Do you mean Erestor," I asked, now curious.

Ruinmir nodded.

"What did he do?"

"We heard him be mean to the dwarves! He does not like them. We like them."

I laughed good and hard.

"Well now, you need much better planning. Now, since you did get caught, I do have to punish you. The two of you shall be punished by learning to track."

The next day, Lord Elrond told us Eryniel could come out for short periods of time. We were ecstatic.

Currently, she was sitting on a bench with the Duinmir and Nariel. Celebmir was helping my wife with the twins while Ruinmir and I were chasing each other. At the moment, I was running from Ruinmir as he waved his toy sword at me.

"Ada, I don't want to hurt you! I just want to cut your arm off," Ruinmir stated.

"That will hurt, Ruinmir," I playfully whined. I tripped and fell. "Uht-toh!"

Ruinmir giggled. "For Nana!" He jumped on me and commenced to whacking me upside the head with his toy sword.

"Ack! Oh! Ah! No! Blaeey," I said. On the last one, I pretended to die.

After several more whacks to the head, he noticed I wasn't moving.

"Ada," he said questioningly.

I didn't move. I held my breath.

"Ada, are you awake," he asked, fear starting to take his voice.

Nothing.

"Ada! Nana going to be made. I made Ada die." He was about to get them he paused. "Ada always said to make check for a pulse on the neck."

I felt two tiny fingers go to the pulse in my neck.

"Ada, I know I did not make you die. I feel your pu'se."

I got on my knees, Ruinmir on my back still. I turned my head and let him see the pride in my face.

"That was very good, Ruinmir. You remembered. I am very proud. Now, can you track me," I asked him.

He slid off and came around, hugging me. He told me he could and that he had to go tell Nana he knew to check my pulse when I pretended to be dead. As went to do that, I left the spot I was in and made a trail for him to follow.

A few moments later, I heard him help and start shouting "Ada" over and over again. Then I saw it dawn on him to attempt to track me down. As soon as he would not see me, I sat beside Eryniel.

Eryniel looked at me with a glare.

I tried to kiss her so she pushed me off the bench. I squawked. Celebmir giggled. I grinned at him. I chased Celebmir around the bench. When I caught him, I would turn around and run from him.

After about ten minutes of that, Ruinmir came from here I had and squealed in excitement. He started bragging about how he tracked me down to Eryniel.

I paused briefly to stick my tongue out at him. I quickly realized I should not have done that as Celebmir ran at the back of my knees, causing me to fall backwards. He jumped on my stomach and began to hoping on it.

Then Ruinmir decided to join in on the fun. As soon as Ruinmir joined Celebmir, I turned the tables on them and began attacking them with tickles.

Night had fallen and the older twins were asleep. Duinmir was feeding and I held Nariel. She was staring up at me with her big eyes. I felt a swell of pride fill me. I also felt myself grinning like a maniac suddenly.

"What mischief are you thinking of now, melleth nín," my beloved asked me.

"At the moment, nothing. I am just looking down at our daughter. I am filled with pride. I am happy and content. I am thinking she should be taught to fight as well," I stated.

"Aidan, what need does she have to learn to fight?"

"What if she wants to travel? What if during one of those travels, she gets separated for those she is with? Not knowing how to wield a sword does not make you unable to die from one. I gave you the dagger so I would have peace of mind. So that I knew you would have something to defend yourself with if you ever needed to."

"Aidan, it is not our way. Dúnedain women are not meant to fight."

"..You mean to say you do not know how…" I was shocked. Devastated she did not know how to defend herself.

"We are well hidden. There is no need."

"There is always a possibility, Eryniel. As soon as you are able, I want to teach you how to defend yourself. Even if it is only with the dagger I gave you."

"Aidan, I-"

"Please, Eryniel. As your husband and a man that loves you so deeply, I beg of you to let me!"

"Only with the dagger."

"If that is all you will allow me. I will take what I can get."

"Nothing more, Aidan."

I hugged her and kissed her with more passion and love than I ever had before.

"Back you child-making fiend! I'll have none of that!"

"I will not touch you like that until our youngest is at least three months. Merely hugs and kisses. Buuuuut, I would not mind the feel of your-"

"Fiend! Fiend I name you!" She started hitting me with a pillow with one hand. I had to hunch over to protect Nariel from getting hit by the pillow.

"Blast it, woman! I have Nariel-"

"I know you won't let this pillow hit her."

"Ay, you take advantage."

After a few more whacks from the pillow, she stopped. She asked for Nariel. We switched infants. I put Duinmir in the cradle before kissing Eryniel's cheek with a very chaste kiss. She pushed me away with a giggle. Once Nariel was done feeding, Eryniel asked me to put Nariel into the cradle.

We cuddled for a long while. Just hugging and kissing. I would nibble gently on her ear or neck every once in a while. I was content to just lay there, with her cuddling up to me, and stroking her beautiful dark hair.

A week later found all six of us cuddling together for no other reason than we could. She was still recovering. I was just glad she was recovering. Sure it was taking a good while but it was better than what could be happening or could have happened. Childbirth in the medieval or medieval-like era was a dangerous thing.

I was, at the moment, watching Celebmir and Ruinmir play in a very shallow stream as I worked on carving them some toys. Celebmir saw my drawing of a hippopotamus and wanted a toy one while Ruinmir asked me to make him a giraffe.

I could only smile as I watched them play. They had decided to play a game of Elves versus Dwarves with their swords while in the water. I would snicker every so often when Celebmir the Dwarf made Ruinmir the Elf fall to the ground.

I set the giraffe down and picked up another chunk of wood. I was going to carve a faery sitting next to a fawn for Eryniel.

The boys went quiet. I looked up and found they were not in sight. I could feel the panic rising in me. I dropped my knife and wood chunk as I got up and ran to the stream. I could not see them up the stream or down. I did not see them underneath the water. I started shouting their names. I heard nothing. I searched for their tracks and found they led away from the stream. I followed their tracks.

Then they stopped. I became confused and searched around. They had seemingly disappeared. Then I felt two things hit my legs and I went down. Those two things began giggling. I looked and saw they were my two very mischievous children. I cuffed them both in the back of their heads and they looked at me in shock.

"What were the two of you thinking? I thought maybe something happened and the two of drowned in the river or something else just as bad! I thought I might have lost the both of you," I began berating them.

"Ada, we just wanted to scare you. You know, how you do with Gim'i? We wanted to sneak up on you," Ruinmir whined.

"Your tracks suddenly disappeared. I thought the worse. I sneak up on Gimli because he does not like it. He always thinks it is an elf until he realizes it is me. I sneak up on people so I can be quieter. Not because it is a game, fun as it may be. Now come on, both of you. I must gather our things then we will go back to our room. The two of you will be put to a corner and expected to stay there until I decide otherwise."

"No! We di' nothing wrong! We will not listen to you, Ada," Celebmir shouted.

Ruinmir shrunk on the spot, not knowing how I would respond.

"You are not the adult, Celebmir. You do not tell me want to do. You _will_ listen to me. Your punishment has just gotten worse, my son. Ruinmir, are you going to rebel against your Adar as well?"

Ruinmir meekly shook his head in a very firm 'no' manner.

With Ruinmir's head hanging in shame and Celebmir's held high in defiance, we returned to the stream and I gathered our things. I marched them to our room and set them to corners. I could see Celebmir's smug look. It was soon to be wiped away.

After five minutes of standing, I called Ruinmir to me. I made sure he understand what he had done was wrong and why then we went to play together, leaving Celebmir in the corner.

Eryniel came and saw him in the corner five minutes later. He looked on the verge of crying. Ruinmir and I were having so much fun we were being loud.

"Melleth nín, why is Celebmir in the corner about to cry," she asked.

"These two mischief-makers of ours decided to try to sneak up on me while we were at the stream. They went quiet and disappeared. I went to tracking them down while panicking-I failed in not doing so-and suddenly I lost their tracks. I was trying to pick of their tracks again when they brought me to the ground by tackling my legs. Ruinmir accepted that they were going to be punished while Celebmir decided they had done nothing wrong. He tried to argue. They have been punished for their mischief but he not for his defiance. He became smug when he thought I was not going to punish him for it," I replied.

"Oh my, Celebmir, you have not behaved well! And I see he had made you another toy. A few more, actually. I suspect he worked very hard to these made for you."

Celebmir remained silent, tears starting to come down from his eyes.

"Celebmir, come. Your Naneth and I must speak with you. Ruinmir, why don't you show your little brother and sister your new toys?"

Ruinmir nodded and began showing and talking all about his toys. Celebmir came to us silently, head hung and hands together in front of him.

Eryniel and I talked to him for a good ten minutes. Then we let him join Ruinmir with his own toys.

"You are a good father, my husband."

"You are a better mother, my wife. To have raised those two without me being around much…You will have your hands full with another two. Though, I think I may take advantage of the not twenty years yet thing. I think it would be in my best interest to do so."

"I do not wish to stop you from doing what you feel is right. I know you feel it right to be out there. I know you feel the need to do so."

"I also need to be with you and our children. In two years I will not have a choice. It will be expected of me to be away from you. I think it is the right thing to do. Unless I am ordered away by our Chieftain, I will not leave you again until I am twenty."

"You will become restless."

"I will not leave you unless I have no other choice."

She smiled at me warmly.

Nearly a month had passed since the births of Duinmir and Nariel. We were preparing to travel back to the village. She was eager to return. I was eager to see her happy at home once more.

Celebmir and Ruinmir had a small knife on them. They were being taught how to use them. Eryniel had been learning to use the dagger I gave her.

Everything was coming together and I felt at peace. I knew it would not last long but I would treasure what peace I could when it came to me.

I had finished my figurine for Eryniel and she loved it dearly. Some of the dwarves had been happy to make some toys for the children. I had made adjustments to the custom saddle I had made for the boys. I made the adjustments so that all four children would be carried by one horse.

Tomorrow would be a month from Duinmir and Nariel's birth. We would be departing tomorrow. At the moment, though, all six of us was cuddling on the bed.

I was stroking Eryniel's hair while the boys and our little girl were either laying on their Nana or against me.

This was how we fell asleep.

Three days has passed and we were nearly to the village. A few hours at a walk. We would be there by noon. I was riding beside the horses, playing a game of 'I Spy' with oldest sons and wife.

"I spy with my not so little eyes…something…amazingly beautiful," I said.

"Oh oh oh! I know," Ruinmir shouted.

"Oh? And what do you know it is?"

"Nana! You always tell her how amazingly beautiful she is!"

"Well, maybe next time I decide to spy her, I should choose another way to describe her."

"Yay! My turn! I spy with my little eyes…hmmm…something that looks like me!"

"That's me! I look like you," Celebmir shouted without a second thought. He looked so proud that his brother thought to spy him.

"Uh-huh! Your turn," Ruinmir said excitedly.

"I spy with my little eyes something…that is like Nana but smaller."

"Why, my little man, I think I knew who you speak of," I stated, planning on answering him wrongly.

"What is it Ada?"

"Why, me of course!"

"No. Not you!"

"Why, how could I be wrong?"

"You're not smaller than Nana," Ruinmir giggled.

Eryniel was trying not to laugh. I winked at her.

"My hair is smaller than hers."

"Ada, I am not talking about hair!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I believe our dear Celebmir is talking about his sister, Nariel," Eryniel playfully suggested.

"Ooohh. No, I think it is me," I replied.

"No, Nana is right. Nariel is like Nana but smaller," Celebmir stated quite confidently.

After a few more rounds, the horses began to act nervously.

There was very little that made these proud horse behave in such a way. Predators or, if it was dark like it was, orcs or goblins. Or the worst-Wraiths.

I smelled them before I saw them. Then I heard them. Finally, I saw them.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A family," one of them growled with glee.

"Melleth nín, take the children and go. Do not look back no matter what you hear. Get them to safety," I whispered to her as we looked behind and at them.

"What if there-," she began.

"Don't worry about me. I love you. I love our children. Get you and the children to safety. Please. I won't be able to get them all if I fear even one of you are in danger."

She needed and I could see tears coming from her eyes. I could see her terror.

"Go and do not stop until you have reached the safety of the village and let them know orcs are close by."

Without warning, she made her horse and the horse with the children on them leap forward and take off at a dead run. She was making their feet fly as quickly as they could. She let go of the horse with our children yet he kept following her horse.

I got mine and began shooting arrow after arrow. After I released my last arrow, I realized there was still more. They charged at me finally and I dropped my bow. I pulled out my long knives and charged at them as well. My horse was helping me kill them but I soon saw her go down. Cerridwyn, I knew, was probably dead already. I was blocking, dodging ducking, jumping, slashing, and stabbing as quickly as I could. I knew I would tire quickly but I had to keep them distracted as long as I could.

I already knew I was going to die. Funny how I did not fear death this time. Funny my second death would be protecting a woman once more. This time, I did not feel the fear or disgust of killing. I did not fear my own death.

This time, I could care less if I lived or died. I knew the woman would be safe. That she would not have to see me die just like Kayla had. No child would see me die, just like children that had seen my save Kayla had.

I felt an arrow pierce my right shoulder. I felt pain. I ignored it except to use it to give me strength and rage.

I roared with all the anger. How dare they take me from my wife and children! How dare they!

Five more orcs down and I felt another arrow pierce my body. My left hip. I let the pain give me more strength and rage.

I was losing this fight, I knew it. I could tell by the sneers of joy and delight.

Fifteen more and all that was left was five.

My vision was starting to blur. It was becoming hard to focus. Five more and I could let myself die. I clumsily took out three more. Two left. Once of them was the archer. He released another arrow. My right knee was hit. I felt the familiar burning sensation that indicated poison. All the arrows were poisoned.

I fell to my knees. I struggled to get up. The other orc walked up to me and prepared to finish me. With my last little bit of strength, I launched myself at him and made a kill. One left and I knew I wouldn't be able to finish him. One orc.

Just one orc was left. I hoped none got passed me. I hoped they wanted to make me suffer as they had. Just as my vision faded, I thought I saw an arrow pierce his heart.

I woke on a bed and in pain. I realized quickly I was not dead. In death, there is no pain. I moved my shoulder and screamed out in pain. I clutched my right should, causing me to move my hip and knees. More pain came over me.

Then all I could see was orcs.

"Aidan! Aidan, you are safe! Lay still," I heard a voice-no, not just a voice but my precious Eryniel's.

"Lord Elladan and Elrohir brought you back. They were there when our children and I arrived. I screamed that orcs were close by," she told me.

My vision of the orcs began to fade. Only to be replaced by the worried face of my wife. Without thinking, I grabbed her with my good arm and pulled her to me, giving a good snogging.

She began laughing as she pulled away and swatted at my hand.

"Drink this. The Lords told me to make sure you drank it. It will help with the pain and your healing."

"Thank you," I said as I accepted the drink. I smelled and instantly knew I was not going to like the taste. I took one breath, held it, and quickly drank the water.

Eryniel was smiling at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Did you and the children arrive safely?"

"We did. Celebmir and Ruinmir were screaming for your. Screaming and demanding I let them help you with those 'big bad monsters' so they would not kill you. They blame me." She looked sad.

"Send them in here. I will explain to them it is not your fault and why it is not your fault."

She nodded then left. Seconds later, two boys came bounding in, shouting for me and telling me how much they thought I would not be coming back and sorts of other things.

I hushed them then looked at them very sternly. They looked at me in confusion, not understanding what they could have done wrong.

"My sons, your Naneth tells me that the two of you blame her for what happened to me. Is this true," I asked them sternly.

"She would not let us help, Ada," Celebmir stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I told her to get all of you children and herself to safety. Those orcs were much too big for you. Your Naneth is hurt because you blame her. She should not have been to blame. Orcs kill. With a family, should they be caught, they will do things to the woman and any child to drive the man insane with many bad feelings. Had they caught you, your brothers, your sister, or your Naneth, they would have done Unspeakable things that are so vile, they are Unspeakable. I knew I could have died. In fact, I expected to. But I knew that if it saved all of you, it was worth it. These injuries I am now healing from? Worth it because all five of you are safe. And that really yucky nasty drink I have to drink? Worth it because the five of you are safe. The pain I am in is only temporary. They will not remain. Death is does not go away. It remains. It takes people away from their loved ones. Sometimes, a father must choose to let himself die so his children may live. A husband must choose to die to safe his wife," I told Celebmir.

"You knew you could be taken from us forever?"

"Not forever. Just several hundred years. I could have saved myself and left the five of you to die with no hope. Before your mother led all of you to safety, I already knew there was too many for me to handle. I knew they would toy with me, thinking I would not be able to kill the vast majority. Because of their play, I managed to kill all but one-the one that shot me with three arrows. Poisoned arrows. When I teach you to fight with your toy swords, it is me teaching you to defend yourself and others. Those knives I gave you? In case you had no choice but to defend yourselves.

"Celebmir, I know you are the serious one and think you must protect us all from harm but that is not your job. Your job is to grow up big and strong so that you may protect those that cannot. When I go away? I face those things so those unable to will not have to. I knew they would toy with me. I used that to my advantage. Ruinmir may not seem very much into anything but play but I tell you this, Celebmir, if it came to it, he would be very serious."

"Ada, the other men say you do not have to leave because you are not old enough. But they cannot stop you. Why is that?"

Ruinmir remained quiet, listening.

"They cannot stop me because I was not raised here. Grandpa Frodo? The Halfling that I call Da? He is not my father by blood as I am to you and your siblings. Gandalf put me into his care and not much later, he claimed me as his son. I have been going out and doing this since I was fifteen years old. It is not normal for any Dúnedain to do so until they are twenty. Had I been raised here, I would not yet have traveled like I have."

"When you are better, will you go back out," Ruinmir asked, worriedly.

"I do not plan to do so. In fact, I do not plan for us to travel anymore unless I make your Naneth have more siblings two at a time again. Though, I suspect she may starting hitting me upside the head with one of those cast iron pots, pans, or skillets of hers if that happens again. I plan are remaining here as long as I can. That was the plan before the orcs attacked. With the orc attack being so close to home, I do not think it is wise for all the men to go traveling. I think the men agree as there are more men remaining behind to make sure the village and those that live here in the village remain as safe as can be. I do not want either of you leaving the village without at least one adult with you. I would prefer neither of you leaving at all."

"So you will stay," Celebmir asked, sounding quite happy that Ada might be safe and the big bad orcs may not be able to hurt Ada again.

"Unless I am told otherwise by the Chieftain himself or receive a message from him. Or hunting. In which case I should not be gone for so many days. With luck, I will not have to hunt anymore until winter has come and gone."

They hugged me then told me they needed to go tell Nana they were sorry for blaming her when she was only doing what I told her to do.

It took two weeks to recover from the attack and be able to move around with little to no pain. I still found myself blessed with my life not ending a second time. Yes, I missed all the modern appliances and lazy life. Yet, strangely enough, I felt quite comfortable with my new one.

I had carved many toys because I could not do much else. I had given some of those toys to the few children beside ours that lived in the village.

Today, I was going to be one of two set to watch all the children. We would have them all day. In exchange, we would be getting some food or cloth, depending on what was brought. I was glad. I would be able to watch my older sons play with their friends and my two youngest children try to make friends. Most of the children born were boys so the few girls that were born were very protected.

It was refreshing to be able to relax and not worry about orcs setting up an ambush for me. I was not yet restless. I still mourned the loss of my first horse. There were so many memories. I had been gifted with bowstrings made from her tail and a bracelet made from her mane for I had told them it was traditional to happen to a horse that died fighting beside its rider or died trying to protect its rider where I was from.

I was chasing a few of the smaller children around, pretending to have a claw of tickling doom. Celebmir and Ruinmir had taken particular liking to two of the only three girls under the age of seventeen. Celebmir had taken a liking to a two year old while Ruinmir liked one a month or two older than them. They had retrieved their toy swords and were protecting their 'wives' from the claw of tickling doom like Ada protected them and Nana from all those big bad orcs. I found it adorable they wanted to be like me. The other one watching then children today, a young woman just married, that it was romantic.

My wife was going to get a kick out of it.

"No! We will protect our wifes from you, bad claw of tickles! Run wifes, run," Ruinmir theatrically shouted. Celebmir joined him and as the 'wifes' ran, the boys attacked me.

"Ah! Ah! Retreat! The humans are going to get me! Ah," I shouted playfully and with an over exaggerated high pitched voice.

The other boys were giggling and decided to join in. The two girls and the young woman were laughing as I was being chased around the yard.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Army of humans are after me! I must hide!"

One of the men passed by and laughed as he saw ten boys chasing me, brandishing their toy swords I had made.

"Oh no! Where is my cave? Ah!"

The man was laughing and shaking his head as he left, muttering something about how I was good with children.

Of course I would be good with children! I _was_ a woman. He didn't know that but I was okay with that.

I tripped over a rope I could have sworn had not been there before. I saw Ruinmir and some of the other boys come into view with smirks and smug looks. I had been outsmarted by four boys. I was never going to hear the end if it once those twins of mine bragged to my wife what they had done. I felt boy after boy jump on me and pin me down. Celebmir and Ruinmir proceeded in attempting to tie me up. The woman, at this point, was now laughing really hard. She did not bother trying to help me. No! She was encouraging them!

Himel walked by and saw me struggling to get out from underneath the boys as my own were trying to tie me up. Aragorn walked up to him and started laughing.

"You faced fifty orcs and defeated all but one yet you cannot escape far less children," Himel teased.

Halbarad came up, about to say something until he saw me. He laughed.

"First of all, it appears my sons want to be just like me. Second of all, they decided the two girls are their pretend wifes. Yes, wifes, not wives. And since Ada protected them and Nana from the big bad orcs-ouch, that hurts you little runt!-they must do the-where did you learn to do that?!-same!"

I found my feet tied and my hands tied behind my back and to my feet.

"This is embarrassing…"

They laughed and walked away, talking about who knew what. I was preoccupied by trying to escape. I got a toy sword whack to the head.

"No! Bad claw of tickles," one of the four year old boys stated.

Then I was hit by the sudden need to go relieve myself. I tried to escape, ignoring the hits and tackles. Then they all sat on me and I couldn't move.

"Children, I really need to go relieve myself," I told them.

Whack! "Bad claw of tickles! We will not fall for your filthy tricks," one of the others stated.

_I __will__ be filthy if I go in my pants. Why did I tell them the claw of tickling doom would say anything if caught? I am so never going to hear the end of this…_

"No tricks. I swear!"

Whack! "Liar."

Not much later and I ended up going in my pants. Then the woman called them in for lunch. The children left me like tied up. Five minutes after that I had freed myself and rushed to the room that was mine and Eryniel's. I grabbed fresh clothes, cleaned myself up, and then put the new ones on. I walked out looking very disheveled. I sat down and quickly ate the stew the woman had prepared. After I was done, I walked out of my own house and sat on the fence.

One of the women came up and asked me how the children were. I told her they were having far too much fun. She laughed as she went back to what she was doing before checking.

Next, the woman's husband came up, asking what she was doing. I told him she was making sure the children had their filled while I took a break from being harassed by them. He asked if she was having fun and I told him perhaps too much and at my expense to less. He walked away, unsure what I meant by that.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted, humiliated, and ready for the children to go back home. One by one, the children that were not mine were taken home. The woman had gone home once Eryniel had returned, before all the other children had been taken home.

"I have heard many interesting things, my love," she stated.

"I should not have told the boys that if the claw of tickling doom was caught, it would say anything to get free….I had to relieve myself after they caught me and managed to tie me up. They didn't believe me so you can imagine what happened."

She covered her mouth.

I had been volunteered once a week to watch the children by said children. I had to get creative to outsmart them, led by my own oldest sons. Sometimes I would come out at the end of the day not humiliated. Sometimes it simply was not meant to be.

Even when the other boys were not around, my sons would try to prank me. I was beginning to wonder of this is what all of Hobbiton felt when Merry, Pippin, and I were on a chaos path.

**Eleven pages! Nearly all mischief. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. If you have questions about the personalities of his two oldest, please ask! I know I did not put much of him being a husband in there or even that much of Duinmir and Nariel. I could not find a way for some young twins-father interaction to happen. I will try to put some in next chapter but I cannot guarantee I will be able to work that in.**

**I use my phone as a 'hotspot' for my laptop to get on the internet and said phone has been not behaving nicely, I have chapter five almost done and will mostly likely be posting chapter four by the end of the day.**


	4. Regretfully Leaving

Disclaimer: Still stands.

The first part of it is a bit rushed. I tried to slow it down though. It is the original third chapter I had planned only with some changes.

Chapter Four-Regretfully Leaving

It was December eleventh. A messenger from Rivendell arrived early morning. It was to summon me to Rivendell by order of our Chieftain, Aragorn. I had no choice but to answer his call. He had asked for me specifically.

It took the messenger and myself nearly six days to reach Rivendell-the thirteenth was when arrived.

I arrived in just time to be led to the porch once more. The same where the Council was held.

"Ah, Aidan, it is good you have arrived," Lord Elrond greeted then continued on.

After a few lines, Lord Elrond finally got to telling who would go with him besides Sam.

"The Company of the Ring shall be Nine; and the Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders that are evil. With you and your faithful servant, Gandalf will go; for this shall be his great task, and maybe the end of his labours.

"For the rest, they shall represent the other Free Peoples of the World: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Legolas shall be for the Elves; and Gimli son of Glóin for the Dwarves. They are willing to go at least to the passes of the Mountains, and maybe beyond. For men you shall have Aragorn son of Arathorn, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely."

"Strider!" Da cried.

"Yes," Aragorn said with a smile. "I ask leave once again to be your companion, Frodo."

"I would have begged you to come," began Da, "only I thought you were going to Minas Tirith with Boromir."

"I am," he replied. "And the Sword-that-was-Broken shall be re-forged ere I set out to war. But your road and our road lie together for many hundreds of miles. Therefore Boromir will also be in the Company, He is a valiant man."

"There are two more to be found," Lord Elrond spoke. "These I will consider. Of my household I may find some that seems good to me to send. Or perhaps Aidan."

"But that will leave no place for us!" Pippin cried with much dismay. "We don't want to be left behind. We want to go with Frodo."

"That is because you do not understand and cannot imagine what lies ahead," Lord Elrond replied.

"Neither does Frodo," Gandalf spoke. Unexpectedly to the others, he supported Pippin. "Nor do any of us see clearly. It is true that if these hobbits understood the danger, they would not dare to go. But they would still wish to go, or wish that they dared, and be shamed and unhappy. I think, Elrond, that in this matter it would be well to trust rather to their friendship than to great wisdom. Even if you chose for us an Elf-lord, such as Glorfindel, he would not storm the Dark Tower, nor open the road to Fire by the power that is in him."

"You speak gravely," replied Lord Elrond, "but I am in doubt. The Shire, I forebode, is not free now from peril; and these two I had thought to send back there as messengers, to do what they could, according to the fashion of their country, to warn the people of their danger. In any case, I judge the younger of these two, Peregrin Took, should remain. My heart is against his going."

"Then, Master Elrond, you will have to long me in prison, or send me home tied in a sack," Pippin replied. "For otherwise I shall follow the Company."

"I think Aidan is the better to go."

"I do not think it is for me to go. Farther more, I think that if they were not meant to go, they would not have come at all. No, now is the time for the Halflings to show the world what they can do if given the chance. Friendships, often times, can lead even the least expected to be the fiercest or even the best suited," I replied.

"Let it be so then," he said, turning to Pippin, "You shall go." He sighed. "Now the tale of the Nine is filled. In seven days the Company must depart."

Then what I knew diverged even more.

"Shouldn't we take a scout with us? I think Aidan can do it," Da suggested.

_Oh no. I feared this would happen. Legolas and Aragorn were supposed to be the scouts. I was never supposed to even be here. This is not good._

"Is not Legolas and Aragorn enough? What reason would Aidan need to be a scout? He does now wish to go," Lord Elrond stated.

"I did not say I did not wish to go but that I do not think it is for me to go. To that I hold true. A scout for the Company whose sole purpose is to scout the path ahead is not a bad idea. I would suggested someone with more experience, especially so far south. I will only do so if it is the wish of my Chieftain," I replied.

_Please do not agree. Please do not agree._

"Why, Aidan, that is a fine idea indeed," Gandalf spoke up, thoughtful.

_Oh no. This doesn't sound good. Please not me. Please not me. Please not me._

"And since you are thoughtful enough think of a reason, I think you should do just nicely," he continued.

_How am I going to get out of this one?_

"I do not need a nudge out the door, Gandalf. I do not have experience being so far south," I replied.

"I think there is more to you than meets the eye, Aidan."

"I am neither hobbit nor Bilbo Baggins. There are no thirteen dwarves, merely one. There are not one hobbit but four of them!"

"He is barely a man, Gandalf! He cannot know how to be a scout," Boromir stated.

"To know. To say nothing of it," I replied.

"Aidan, I do not wish to do this to you but…," Aragorn began.

"Do what you think is best, my Chieftain. I will abide by it," I told him. I hoped he was not going to do what I was quickly becoming to suspect he was going to do.

"I think it best that you be the scout, if the Company must have a scout. You are less likely to make a mistake because it is your father that you to protect," Aragorn stated.

"Aragorn, do you think it is wise? His wife is young and they have four children. What if he does not come back," Lord Elrond asked.

"Lord Elrond, I think he will do just fine. There is more to him than what is known. The Valar have let me know that much about it," Gandalf replied.

Lord Elrond conceded and asked Aragorn if that was what he wished.

"Aidan will be the Company's scout. I trust that he will be able to do it," Aragorn replied.

"Then so be it. In seven days, the Company and their scout shall leave," Lord Elrond stated.

Aragorn told me to follow him and I did. We were back at the gate, my horse was waiting.

"Return to your wife. Let her know what I have decided without letting her know the details and reason. You will be given an elven horse to scout. Spend what time you can with your wife and children for I fear it may be a very long time before you may do so once more," he told me.

"I will do as my Chieftain commands."

_What have I gotten myself into? Eryniel is going to be furious. She is going to kill me. I can't even hope to leave her with a possible surprise and return with a return surprise of her own._

I walked into our home and was greeted by my family. I had gifts for them all. I pulled out the bag with the gifts.

"I have gifts for everyone and news as well," I replied.

"My love, what news do you bring," my beloved and beautiful wife asked.

"I am to leave for an unsaid amount of time on the twenty-fifth of this month. I have been chosen by our Chieftain to be a scout. What more I am forbidden to say. Just know that there is a possibility I will not return, much less alive or unharmed. I will do all I can to return to you and our children. It is you and the children that will give me strength and hope when I may have none for myself."

She hugged me with tears beginning to flow from her eyes. I hated to see her cry. I hated even more to be the reason.

"With luck, I will be returning within the year."

"Come back quicker, if you can."

"You know I will. Now for the gifts."

"Ada! Ada! A toy? Did you get me a toy," Celebmir asked.

"No, me first, Ada," Ruinmir demanded.

"No fighting. These toys I made myself. I also brought a necklace for each and every one of you. Celebmir, for you I have a necklace with a silver pendant and a carved wooden lion." I put on his necklace and gave him his toy. "For Ruinmir, a necklace with a red flame stone pendant and a carved wooden animal that I grew up with." I did the same with him as I did Celebmir. "And little Duinmir, I have a necklace with a river stone pendant and a carved wooden squirrel." I put the necklace on him and let him have the toy he was reaching for. "And for you, my dear Nariel, I have a necklace of a red stone pendant and a dollie made of fabric, yard, and wool stuffing." I did just the same as I had done with the other three.

I stood up and brought Eryniel to me. "And for you, my beloved, a necklace with a pendant with leaves engraved in it and a few new dresses. I have brought clothes for them as well though these are just everyday clothes. I have brought fabric and other such things, hopes it will help with supplies. These are all Elven-made from Rivendell."

"When must you leave for Rivendell? Today?"

"I can leave on the twenty-third. That leaves me with tomorrow and the next to spend with you and the little ones."

"Thank you."

"I only wish I could give you more time."

I spent the rest of the day with my family.

I chanced the older twins around, got chased by them, helped them 'capture' Eryniel, and cuddle with the young twins. During the night, I carved a few more toys and made a few more dollies for the children. For Eryniel, I had managed to carve her a figurine of myself, her, and the children. I had slept only a few hours before I was on my way back to Rivendell. I slept holding my wife and two youngest.

The following day found me holding either Duinmir or Nariel. They would squirm and make funny noises. I knew I had missed this with Celebmir and Ruinmir.

I knew the American military personnel that married someone that did not move around with them but had a child went through this only they would go for longer periods of not seeing their spouse and child, or even children if they had more than one. I was beginning to understand what they went through. The regrets of not seeing their newborn learn new things in their first few years. Or those that ended up missing their child graduating high school.

I silently sent a prayer to the Valar that all those parents that went through this had even more strength. They strong go through this. To keep renewing their enlistments every few years, depending on the branch they served in.

To miss more of my oldest learning and my two youngest learning what my two oldest had already learned was going to be difficult. If they remained safe, it would be worth it-I hoped.

**I was going to do more but I realized that stopping here, as short as it is, was best. For all those military people out there, current and former, of different countries, I salute you and sacrifices you make for your country.**

**I saw it my friends and brother. Their wives pregnant then they get sent over to Iraq. Their children growing up and then missing out on the first few years of the children growing up. Then when they get home and done with their enlistment time, they have another. To see the regret of missing out on the most informative years of the first child is heartbreaking.**

**Yet they would do it again all for the sake of their country and serving it.**

**I do not know about other countries but here in America, our veterans do not get the recognition or respect they deserve in most cases.**

**Americans forget the sacrifices made by American soldiers. It is like once they return home, very few care. Many people do not believe in PTSD, also known as post-traumatic stress disorder and what that entails. I am here to tell those that do not believe that it is real. It exists. Often times, those with PTSD have flashbacks-their body remains in the present but their minds are trapped in the past. I have witnessed it from my dad.**

**Some people who know about it take advantage of it. Someone did so with my dad. You make him mad enough he ends up in a flashback. That was what someone did. He did not know the person he was fighting was not an enemy until he was brought out. Seven years flat and the person who caused it got away with it. Most states will imprison someone who has had a flashback and act like the person is faking it.**

**So, my challenge to us Americans is this-thank a veteran. Thank them for going through things worse than we can imagine. If you can afford to help a veteran, do it! I've done as a single parent living by myself bringing home less than three hundred every two weeks and no financial help from the government. I did it at age twenty. I have done so since my first job at the age of seventeen. American employers? Do not turn them away because they are veterans or still in the military. Find a place for them. Disability, when it comes to veterans, is a sign of their honor, integrity, and the fact that they were willing to sacrifice their life in the face of danger. If I owned my own business, which I am planning on returning to college for, they would probably be the first I would try to higher.**


	5. Going South

Disclaimer: I still do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ unless you include several copies of the series...I do mention a really good Pagan Folk band called _Omnia_.

They do not use electric guitars or other such modern, electrical-running instruments that is so commonly used these days. They use actual instruments and it so good. They do not decide to use a keyboard and make it sound like a harp, for example. If you hear a harp, it is an actual harp being played by one of the members. They play a wide variety of instruments. Even if you are not Pagan, it is still something you should listen to, personally. They sing about things that actually mean something. Like how many of us in the world treat nature. Not to mention doing so through the eyes of the animals, not us humans.

**I do apologize for taking so long to get this posted. Trying to follow the book but doing so within the boundaries I set for myself is a bit harder than I thought it would be. Aidan being a scout and writing it from his point of view puts limitations on what I can write concerning the happenings of the Company. If he is there to witness everything that happens within the Company in the books, then he is not doing his job as a scout. I pray to the Gods that I will get the next chapter out quicker. Considering it is Moria, I should be able to do so.**

Chapter Five-Going South

The Company was dressed in little for war. They also took little gear of war. I knew why. Hope was not in battle but in secrecy. Aragorn carried no other weapon save Andúril and clad only in rusty green and brown, a Ranger of the wilderness. Boromir had a long sword, similar to that of Andúril but less impressive, and with his shield mounted to his back and his war-horn to his side.

"Loud and clear it sounds in the valley of the hills and let all the foes of Gondor flee," Boromir stated before he blew his war-horn.

"Slow should you be to wind that horn again, Boromir, until you stand once more on the borders of your land, and dire need is upon you," Lord Elrond spoke.

"Maybe. But always I have let my horn cry at setting forth, and though thereafter we may walk in the shadows, I will not go forth as a thief in the night," he replied.

Gimli was the only one who openly wore a short shirt of steel-rings. In his belt was a broad-bladed axe. I knew dwarves made light of their burdens when they could. Legolas had his bow and quiver of arrows. On his own belt, a single long white knife hung. There was no twin fighting long knives like the movies depicted. Then again, it was quite clear to me that this quest would following no the movies but the books that were written long before the movies were even thought of.

The younger hobbits were the swords they had taken from the barrow, except Da who took Uncle's sword from his own first adventure, Sting. Gandalf bore his staff and the elven-sword Glamdring, mate of Orcist that laid with Thorin Oakenshield beneath the Lonely Mountain.

They were supplied by Lord Elrond thick warm clothes and jackets or cloaks lined with fur. Spare food, clothes, and blankets along with other needs were laden on the pony brought from Bree, Bill.

I had noticed the wonder Rivendell had done for him. Gone was the dull coated starving animal that appeared at the end of its years. Now stood a glossy coat and the vigor of youth returned. No longer could you see his bones.

I had been given an elven horse. Mine to keep even after my time as scout was over if I survived. The horse was named Duiniel and a very fine horse indeed. She had my gear on her. Supplied by Lord Elrond.

I was dressed in a light long-sleeved shirt and woolen pants lined with the same material as my shirt. Pants had an outer layer that was leather. These were made at my request. I was given a hooded leather jacket lined with fur and a center layer of wool. My boots were lined with fur as well. I wore gloves lined with fur but made not to be a hinder to me. A scarf was also made for me.

For my weapons and armor, I bore my archery gear and my twin fighting knives. I also had, strapped to my left, three throwing knives. To my right was my hunting/skinning knife. My belt held a pouch with coins and another with some herbal salves given to me by Lord Elrond.

Aragorn sat with his head bowed to his knees. Lord Elrond and I knew fully what this hour meant to him.

"Do not worry, my Chieftain. Have hope, even when you do not think there is any to be had," I told him.

"You do not know what it means, Aidan," he replied.

"There is far more to me than what you know. To know. To say nothing of it."

"You have said that before-'To know. To say nothing of it.'-and I think there is some secret you hold."

"I hold many secrets. Most of which you would not believe. You are right in some ways to choose me as the scout. I have died once before. By the grace of the Valar, I was given a second chance. Gandalf found me not long after my second life began. I knew I was Dúnedain for the Valar told me. I know many things but I can say nothing of it."

"To know. To say nothing of it."

"Exactly. I do not fear death as most of those who have not yet died do. I know exactly what is at stake. I know what this hour means to you. It is the hour in which you will begin your journey to claim the Throne of Gondor. To claim your birthright."

"How old are you? Not your body."

"Older than eighteen. In time, you will know my secrets. None know my secrets except the Valar, Ilúvatar and, perhaps, Gandalf. My secrets are not something so readily accepted, should I speak them. They are hard to believe. Now, when does my curious Chieftain wish for me to leave?"

He smiled at me but it did not quite reach his eyes. "I suppose now is as good as any. Is Duiniel ready? Are you?"

"Physically, we are ready. Mentally…I do not know about Duiniel but for myself…Only because I must. Emotionally? Again, I do not know about Duiniel. For me, no. I had planned to spend my remaining years before twenty with my wife and children. My Chieftain commands it and so I will abide by his command."

"You are fiercely loyal."

"Because that is who I am. Fiercely loyal, fiercely protective. I would die to protect an innocent, Dúnedain or not."

"You should begin your scouting duties. Gandalf should not be longer and if there is a threat nearby, better we learn of it before aid is too far away."

I nodded with a smile. I had left a note for Lord Elrond to send to Eryniel. I also had some more carved toys for the little ones to be sent. He would send them tomorrow. Elladan and Elrohir would personally be the ones delivering them.

I left, leading my horse through the gates leading out of Rivendell, toward the Ford of Bruinen, where they were to leave the Road and turn southwards by narrow paths seldom used and mostly forgotten.

I looked about me with alert eyes and ears. I was glad of one thing-I could sing and not need to worry about being heard. Eryniel and the children loved my voice even though I did not think it that good.

I began singing a song from the Pagan Folk band Omnia. The song was _Earth Warrior_ and was my favorite. I rarely sung it in anything other than English. I was singing softly as I slowly went up the lengthy and steep path that lead out of the valley and to the high moor where I could hear the wind hissing through the heather.

As I reached the top, looked down upon the valley that was Rivendell. The Last Homely House of Lord Elrond. I mounted Duiniel and rode into the night, guided by the light of the stars.

Upon reaching the Ford of Bruinen, I turned southwards and scouted the area ahead. When I turned around to give my report, I caught them at the river. I star Gandalf and Aragorn in front and Legolas bringing up the rear. I assumed he was the rearguard because of his keen eyes and ears.

The first part of the journey was hard a dreary. Many days with clouded overcast and icy, blasting winds coming from the Mountains to the east. The leather had, thankfully, been soaked in solutions to make them waterproof before being turned into clothes. It provided some protection though not much. When I had requested my clothes be made, I requested they be made they were to hold heat in and keep the cold out.

I could not say the same for the others.

They did not sleep as easily I did. When they slept, I did not sleep in their camp. I would report then travel several miles away to light a fire. I would have warm meals, stretched the food by what animals I had killed when I came across them during my scouting.

During the middle of the day, they would take refuge in some hollow of the land or under thickets of tangled thorn-bushes that grew in many places. Late afternoon would be the time they were roused by those that had the watch at that time. They would take their main meal before going on in the evening. I felt for them for their meals were often cold and without cheer. Sometimes I would bring them a hot meal.

The land, each day, looked much the same and I could tell the hobbits felt they were only crawling forward, like how a snail takes a long time to crawl several meters. They were stumbling and weary because they were not used to traveling, much less like they are now. South of Rivendell, the mountains grew higher and higher, bending westward. At least the mountains were growing closer day by day. I had been charged with find the best path when Gandalf or Aragorn did not know or remember one.

The fortnight was when we were blessed with a change in weather. The wind suddenly fell and then turned round to the south. The clouds that drifted slowly began to lift and melt away. The sun was out and it both pale and bright. I sunny day and I was glad of it. I had changed into a lighter pair of pants and taken my jacket off. I replaced it with a lighter one. It was hooded just the same. My boots and gloves were exchanged for lighter ones. The new gloves were fingerless, though.

I waited for them at the crown of a low ridge with ancient holly trees. Their grey-green trunks looked as though they were built of stone that were of the hills. Their darkly colored leaves shone in the light of the rising sun. The berries had a very red glow to them from said sun.

I could see the dim shapes of lofty mountains that now appeared to stand across the path that was to be taken.

Da joined me in gazing out when they reached the area. Gandalf joined us and looked out from under his hand.

"We have done well," he spoke. "We have reached the borders of the country that Men call Hollin; many elves lived here in happier days, when Eregion was its name. Five-and-forty leagues as the crow flies we have come, though many long miles further our feet have walked. The land and the weather will be milder now, but perhaps all the more dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, a real sunrise is a mighty welcome," Frodo said, throwing back his hood and letting the warm morning light fall upon his face.

"But the mountains are head of us," Pippin said. "We must have turned eastwards in the night."

"No," said Gandalf. "But you see further ahead in a clear light. Beyond those peaks the range bends around south-west. There are many maps in Elrond's house, but I suppose you never thought to look at them?"

"Yes I did, sometimes," Pippin started, "but I don't remember them. Frodo has a better head for that sort of thing."

"I need no map," said Gimli, who had come up with Legolas, and was gazing out before him with a strange light in his eyes. "There is the land where our fathers worked of old, and we have wrought the image of those mountains into many works of metal and of stone, and into many songs and tales. They stand tall in our dreams: Beraz, Zirak, and Shathûr." He continued on but I tuned him out.

I knew what was to come. I also knew I could not say anything or else I would change the future. A change I would not know and would not be able to predict. A future I would not know and for better or worse, I could not say. I dared not gamble with the fate of Middle-Earth. I knew I would not be able to change Gandalf's fate. I could only hope that if he found out I knew what was to happen, he would not be angry with me.

"Aidan, what do you have to report," Aragorn asked me from behind.

I turned to him and replied, "I do not know the lands of Hollin. I have never been so far south but I would think there would be more sounds. Where are the birds and the creatures that live on the ground? Is it so normal to be so quiet? So unnerving? Duiniel behaves in a why I have come to know is not normal for her. I think we should be cautious," I replied, saying only what I noticed, not what I really knew.

"Do you say what you notice or say what you know," he asked me.

"To know…Some detail."

"To say nothing of it."

"Aye. I can only say what I have observed and what I know of animals and their behavior. What I have learned since being given a second chance at life. I can use knowledge from my first life but only certain knowledge. Careful thought and careful actions I must take."

"Is the end good or bad?"

I smiled at him. "You will make a great king, my Chieftain. Arwen will not leave Middle-Earth. She would rather risk fading as the darkness grows than live many lifetimes without you. Ever wondering if she made the right choice in leaving you and Middle-Earth for the safety of Valinor. The safety of the Undying Lands. The West."

"You avoided the question, Aidan. Just as I suspect Gandalf would if he knew all that you knew."

I laughed. "And in some things, I must speak as I imagine he would. In riddles, speaking can be quite fun. Think what I have revealed and how I have done so but say nothing of it."

It was morning and a fire was lit in a deep hollow shrouded by a great many bushes of holly. The supper-breakfast was made. It was warm and merrier than it had been for them since setting out. They did not hurry to bed afterwards. The plan for them was to continue the evening of the following day.

Aragorn and I were the only ones restless. He was silent but I was not. Boromir was talking to me. He was trying to figure out why I would be chosen to be the scout, young as I was.

"Lord Boromir, my Chieftain trusts me to do it. Another thing-I was raised not among my own people but that of the Halflings. Gandalf found me on his way to one of his many visits to my Da, Frodo Baggins. He left me in Da's care. I do not think he knew for sure I was Dúnedain. Besides, I do not think it should matter. My Chieftain knows me well. He knows what I am capable of. Maybe even more so than myself."

"You have much trust in him," he told me.

"I do. I would follow him into death if he only ask it of me. You do not find men that inspire such loyalty, Lord Boromir. Loyalty not out of fear or need but out of respect. I do not have to accept my Dúnedain heritage. He does not make me. I do not fear rejecting my heritage. I know that even now, if I were to reject my heritage, he would accept it. I respect him. He has my loyalty."

"How old were you when you learned of your heritage?"

"Fifteen. My sixteenth birthday had not quite passed yet. Da let me explore the Shire and a little bit outside the borders when I was fifteen. It took a lot of convincing, though. First day of spring. The sixth night out there was when I met my Chieftain's cousin and another. They told me they suspected I was Dúnedain. I think after we parted, they thought more of it and came to the conclusion that I was Dúnedain. Since I was in Da's care and not theirs, they did not stop me. Before I knew what was happening, I was out with the Dúnedain, learning my heritage. When I was out in the wilderness, seldom did they let me go alone. Never have I been so far south or east and remember."

"Three years in and out of the wild. At least you have some experience."

"But is it enough? I do not know these lands as my Chieftain does. He knows them very well even in the dark. I do not think it wise of me to claim knowledge I do not possess."

"How were your wife and children doing last you saw them?"

"Very well. My wife fears I will not be returning. My two oldest fear the same. They almost did loose me and now Celebmir and Ruinmir understand the dangers I face when I leave them for weeks or months at a time. I should get some sleep before I scout the area again."

"Aidan, I do not want you to scout. I want you and your horse to remain here until shortly before we set out once more."

We heard Aragorn and Gandalf talking about how Aragorn was observing and sensing things differently than other times he had been here. He briefly mentioned what I had observed.

I laid down in plain sight with my horse standing next to me.

I was just waking up, getting the sense of something important or horrible has happened or being discussed.

"….but I think they are spying out the land. I have also glimpsed many hawks flying high up in the sky. I think we ought to move again this evening. Hollin is no longer wholesome for us: it is being watched," I heard Aragorn speak.

"And in that case so is the Redhorn Gate," said Gandalf; "and how we can get over that without being seen, I cannot imagine. But we will think of that when we must. As for moving as soon as it is dark, I am afraid that you are right."

"Luckily our fire made little smoke, and had burned low before the _crebain_ came," Aragorn replied. "It must be put out and not lit again."

Pippin was not happy when he found out about what happened and what was to be done. The birds had come back several times. I remained in plain view with my horse.

The sky was dark and the sun hidden from us. I came back to them to report just in time to see Gandalf sniff the air.

"Winter deepens behind us," I heard him say quietly to Aragorn. "The heights away north are whiter than they were; snow is lying far down their shoulders. Tonight we shall be on our way high up towards the Redhorn Gate. We may well be seen by watchers on that narrow path, and waylaid by some evil; but the weather may prove a more deadly enemy than any. What do you think of your course now, Aragorn?"

"I think no good of our course from beginning to end, as you know well, Gandalf. And perils known and unknown will grow as we go on. But we must go on; and it is no good our delaying the passage of the mountains. Further south there are no passes, till one comes to the Gap of Rohan. I do not trust that way since your news of Saruman. Who knows which side now the marshals of the Horse-lords serve?"

"Who knows indeed! But there is another way, and not by the pass of Caradhras: the dark and secret that we have spoken of."

"But let us not speak of it again! Not yet. Say nothing to the others, I beg, not until it is plain that there is no other way."

"We must decide before we go further."

"Then let us weight the matter in our minds, while the others rest and sleep. Aidan, what news?"

"All is clear up ahead," I answered.

He nodded then told me to get some rest.

Late into the afternoon of that same day, I was scouting ahead. I knew I was not going to like the coming days. I knew my time as a scout would be coming to an end. It was possible I would have a choice-turn back or continue on. If I did have the choice when the time came, I was not so sure what I would do.

I came riding back and dismounted.

"…bitter cold, if no worse, before we come down on the other side. It will not help us to keep so secret that we are frozen to death. When we leave here, where there are still a few trees and bushes, each of us should carry a faggot of wood, as large as he can bear," I heard Boromir say.

"And Bill could take a bit more, couldn't you, lad," I heard Sam reply.

The poor pony looked at him mournfully, as though he had no wish to carry even more weight.

"I do not think Bill should carry more. He is already carrying enough as it is. Duiniel, if she can and willing to carry more, should be the horse to do it," I spoke.

"Very well. But we should not use the wood-not unless it is a choice between fire and death," Gandalf spoke.

"Duiniel, can you carry more," I asked my horse. She nodded her head. "Are you willing?" She nodded her head again. "Thank you, Duiniel."

The Company, I could tell, was making good speed at first. However, when their way became steep and difficult to walk, they slowed. Being the scout, and Duiniel being the scout's horse, she and I had to work harder. We would go a certain distance then turn back to report. It was hard work. It was laborious. The road was ever twisting, ever climbing.

The wind was bitter. I was protected by my clothes while Duiniel did not feel it as much as Bill because she was an elven horse.

On one such venture back to report, they had halted. The wind died down and the snow lessened in the falling, almost to the point of ceasing to fall all together.

I soon found myself wishing I had been turned into an elf, if only long enough to deal with this blasted mountain. Even Boromir found it hard to keep going.

The next time I returned to them, they had decided to call it a night. I was invited into the camp.

"This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf. It is useless to sit here until the snow goes over our heads. We must do something to save ourselves," Boromir spoke.

"Give them this," Gandalf replied, searching his pack and drawing out a flask of leather. "Just a mouthful each-for all of us. It is very precious. It is _miruvor_, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!"

It was passed around. When it came to me, I did not take any. I passed it to the next person.

"Aidan, why do you not take any," Aragorn asked me.

"There are others who need it more than I. We do not know how many times it will have to be passed. If I do not take any, it will last longer. A mouthful that could go to another," I replied.

"You must keep your own strength up."

"I will be fine."

The snow did not relent in the least. It came thicker than ever and the wind blew louder.

"What do you say to fire? The choice seems near now between fire and death, Gandalf. Doubtless we shall be hidden from all unfriendly eyes when the snow has covered us, but that will not help us," Boromir spoke after a time.

"You may make a fire, if you can. If there are any watchers that can endure this storm, then thy can see us, fire or no," Gandalf replied.

Even though the wood and kindlings were brought out, the making of the flame needed skills superior to that of Elf or Dwarf to strike. Before Gandalf to spell a fire to life, I volunteered to try.

"What can you do that not even Legolas or Gimli could do," Gandalf demanded.

First of all, none of you clearly thought to dig a bit of a hole. It does not have to be deep. Just enough to stop the wind from blowing out the kindling and the fire from it."

I dug a small hole, just a few inches deep, and put a plank of wood I had found on one of the scouting trips. It was thin but it did not have to be so big. I put the kindling down.

I grabbed one of my firestarters-the piston one-and grinned.

"This is the best to use. It uses pressure and friction to send of sparks. A bit more wind resistant than what yall have been doing."

After several tries, I managed to get it started.

"There! No _Gandalf is here_ signs! The wood on Duiniel is dry. Covered."

I was soon handed the wood from Duiniel. Soon enough, a fire was good and going.

The Company no longer cared if any saw them. They were happy to see the fire. After the fire had gotten good and going, we did not use the wood Duiniel carried. We used the wood the others had gotten. It was burning fast and the snow still fell. They had gone for wood, not the slow, hot burning kind I had.

"The night is getting old. The dawn is not far off," I heard Aragorn say.

"If any dawn can pierce these clouds," replied Gimli.

"Aidan, are you awake?"

"I am. Barely though," I replied groggily.

"I do not want you to scout today. I want you to remain with us. There is no reason for you to scout now. We cannot risk losing our scout," he told me.

"Understood."

The snow began to lessen. After a time, it ceased to fall all together.

Gimli looked up and shook his head. "Caradhras has not forgiven us. He has more snow yet to fling at us, if we go on. The sooner we go back and down, the better."

Even though we all agreed, the snow was so deep, it was still higher than the heads of the hobbits.

Legolas, who had not been bothered by the storm so much, was still fairly happy and light-hearted. "If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you."

I snickered.

"If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us. But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow," Gandalf replied.

I snickered again.

"Well, when heads are at a lost bodies must serve, as we say in my country. The strongest of us mush seek a way. See! Though all is now snow-clad, our path, as we came up, turned about at a shoulder of rock down yonder. It was there that the snow first began to burden us. If we could reach that point, maybe it would prove easier beyond. It is no more than a furlong off, I guess," Boromir added.

"Then let us force a path thither, you and I," cried Aragorn.

"Forget not our scout!" Boromir added.

Aragorn was the tallest of the Company itself. Boromir was slightly less in height. I was tallest at six feet and four inches, if you included me though I was merely the scout.

Boromir was broader and heavier built than Aragorn and I. Boromir led the way while Aragorn, then I, followed him. We worked on making a path.

Legolas watched us for a while, smiling in amusement. Then he turned to the others. "The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I saw: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leave, or over snow-an Elf."

He nimbly sprang forward, still in his light shoes and upon the snow itself. He left little imprint in the snow. I found myself once more wishing I was an Elf.

"Farewell! I go to find the Sun!" he called to Gandalf as he sprang away and quickly overtook us men that were toiling.

He waved at us and I waved back with a grin.

After some time of ploughing and making sure the hobbits didn't get lost amongst the snow or die from hypothermia, we were spotted by the bird once more.

Caradhras had defeated the Company and myself.


	6. Into the Dark

Disclaimer: Still stands.

Is there anything in particular you would like to see happen to Aidan? I am curious to know. Do you think when the time comes, I will have him go with Frodo? Or have him go with the Hunters? Will he try to save Boromir?

Chapter Six-Into the Dark

The grey light was waning quickly then they halted with the night. All creatures within the group, two-legged and four alike, were quite weary. The mountains were behind them yet the winds were still cold. Gandalf passed the _miruvor_ or Rivendell around one more. Yet again, I passed on taking a mouthful. We ate some food. Gandalf called a council.

"We cannot, of course, go on again tonight. The attack on the Redhorn Gate has tired us out, and we must rest here for a while," Gandalf spoke first.

"And then where are we to go?" Frodo asked.

"We still have our journey and errand before us. We have no choice but to go on, or to return to Rivendell." Gandalf answered.

I knew how this would end. How would I scout Moria? I began to think of that. I was so lost in thought about Eryniel, the children, and how to scout Moria to know that I was being asked my opinion, as scout. I was also thinking about how the wind sounded like wolves or wargs.

My attention was drawn when Aragorn leapt to his feet. "How the wind howls!" he cried. "It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the Mountains!"

"I thought I had heard them but I could not be certain with voices inside my head and out. Decisions must be made now, I advise as the scout." I spoke in honesty.

"Need we wait until morning then?" said Gandalf. "It is as I said. The hunt is up! Even if we live to see the dawn, who now will wish to journey south by night with the wild wolves on his trail?"

"I will if it is asked of me," I volunteered.

"How far is Moria?" asked Boromir.

"Oh, so now you decide Moria." I said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time for your wit, Aidan. There was a door south-west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies, and maybe twenty as the wolf runs," answered Gandalf with a grim voice.

"Then let us start as soon as it is light tomorrow, if we can," said Boromir. "The wolf that one hears is worse than the orc that one fears."

I rolled my eyes.

"True!" said Aragorn, making sure his sword was loose in its sheath. "But where the warg howls, there also the orcs prowl."

"What is this, rhyme time or something? I would go now. If I must scout now or use myself to draw them away, I would gladly do so." I said.

"Aidan." Growled Aragorn.

"What? I honestly think that instead of rhyming or speaking riddles, we should go. Leave."

"I think it is best we stay."

"And what? Be sitting ducks? Quack."

"Aidan!"

"Fine, I'll go scout or lead the away."

"You will do no such thing."

"Is it not obvious that there will be an attack this night? They are attracted to the smell of blood no doubt. If I cannot lead them all away, I may be able to lead a great many of them away. I know you do not wish for my life to be lost. I do not wish for my wife to lose her husband or my children their father but if it means It getting closer to being destroyed, I would gladly give my life."

"Am I not your chieftain?"

"Am I not the Company's scout?"

With that, I left. Leaving Duiniel there. I could hear Aragorn ordering me to return. I did not listen. I ran into the dark and began scouting. It did not take long for me to smell them. I put my bow up and grabbed my hunting knife. I sliced my palm, wiped my knife, put it back then began leaving a blood trail.

Not all of them followed. Not even most. I estimated about half. I ran as soon as I knew they saw me. I sent a silent prayer that this would work. That I would survive.

I wrapped my palm, put my gloves on, the grabbed my bow. I would stop periodically to take one out. I ran like this all night.

**Aragorn's POV**

When Aidan left against my wishes, I was angered. If he would not listen to me, why would any in Gondor listen? How could I be King? He even did so in front of Boromir. And his wife? How was I to tell his wife this?

Then I remembered that he had shown hints of knowing the future. Yet he would not say anything. I knew then that he did know without a doubt in my mind. There would be an attack. He was doing what he had to do. Was any of us supposed to die? Or was he simply trying to make it easier? Perhaps he had not wanted to join because he was truly never meant to be. Were we meant to have a scout? By having a scout, have we changed our fate?

I had sentence a young man to his death.

It did not take long for Legolas' keen elven eyes to see a figure, undoubtedly Aidan, running from a pack of wargs. Shortly after, we ourselves were attacked.

"Listen, Hound of Sauron!" Gandalf cried. "Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring."

The wolf snarled then sprang forwards. Legolas shot the wolf and all went silent.

Had Aidan led most of them away?

It was some time later that we were attacked. Aidan had not yet returned. We were surrounded. The attack did not last long but we had killed most of them. The ones we had not killed fled. From the shadows, I heard the familiar twang of a bow and it was shortly followed by whimpers.

Then came into view the last person I expected to ever see again.

Aidan.

**Aidan's POV**

It had not been easy and I had gotten injured. I had seriously though I would die. When I saw a few wargs flee where I knew the Company was supposed to be, I shot them down. They were busy trying to flee so they did not attack me.

I stepped out from the shadows. The look on Aragorn's face was priceless.

"How?" he asked.

"Sheer dumb luck? You forget, running is something I love to do and am very quick. Especially when I know I am going to be torn into pieces none too gently because they smell my blood," I replied.

"How badly are you injured?"

"The palm was my own doing. I had hoped to get more of them chasing me but I suppose every bit does help. They caught up to me before I could kill half that followed me. They got overconfident and I merely took advantage of that. By the time they realized their mistake, I had only three to deal with. Not fun."

"You still disobeyed me."

"I did what I thought I had to do. Is that not part of the duties as scout? I saw how many there were. I took about half of them. I did not like disobeying you but the signs were obvious there would be an attack. The scents of different races concentrated in one spot? Did you forget they would smell the difference?"

At first, Aragorn did not reply. When he did, it was not what I was expecting. "I understand. I did not listen as I should have."

"You will still make a great King. See this as a learning experience. Normally you listen to what all is said. Just because I am younger than you does not mean I am any less capable. Just because I am not yet officially a Ranger does not mean I am any less capable. I am not the only one like this either. You let fear keeping you from making a decision that had to be made. That fear is rooted in caring for your people and their future. Caring for one's people is a sign of a great King."

"I swore to Eryniel in a message that I would watch over you. That I would keep you as safe as I could."

"I do not think my own stupidity counts. Besides, she knows that when it comes down to it, would give my life to keep her and the children safe. That is who I am. She knows I will do everything I can to return to her yet at the same time I will not walk away from my duties as the scout."

"I still have to punish you for disobeying me."

"And it will be well worth it."

"Need I punish you for your mouth?"

I remained silent. He nodded then told me he would decide on the punishment.

The morning had fully lit and I sought signs of the wolves. None were to be found, even the bodies of the dead ones. Legolas lost only an arrow for the tip was all that remained.

"It is as I feared," Gandalf began. "These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food in the wilderness. Let us eat quickly and go!"

I left before they had even started to eat. I ate while I was scouting from Duiniel's back. The weather had changed so that it was clear and anything that moved could be seen easily. I found things clear.

That was all I could report to Aragorn. It was good, though. It was a good sign.

I gathered my things from my horse when we got to the stairs leading to the door. I sent her away to return to Rivendell.

"Aidan, why do you let your horse go," Aragorn asked.

"The mines are no place for a horse. You know this," I replied.

"But why not wait until the Gates are open?"

"Now or later, it will be done. No sense in waiting. I am the least tired because I have been riding most of the way thus far. So much I sometimes wonder if I have forgotten how to use my feet!"

Aragorn laughed.

I waited for them at the Walls of Moria and had wondered if I should have decided to open them and scout ahead, already knowing what was in there, or just let Gandalf fumble for a while before Frodo guesses it.

"I would not disturb the water. It could have something in it. Looks creepy enough to." I shuddered as I said that. It truly did look creepy.

It did not take long before Sam and Gandalf got into an argument. As the horse finally left, Aidan hugged Sam with comfort.

"Hey, Duiniel is already out there. Probably waiting for Bill. An Elven horse is much smarter than them strange wolves. Do not fear for him."

Soon enough, Gandalf tried all sorts of things. He threw his staff down and sat. I could only snicker.

"If you know the spell, then open it," Gandalf yelled at me in frustration.

"Sometimes one must think _inside_ the box to think _outside_ the box. Sometimes one must think _simple_ and _obvious_," I replied.

"You speak in riddles, Aidan son of Frodo! What do you know?"

"And make you feel like an idiot. I think I am having some amusement."

"Why doesn't Gandalf do something quick?" said Pippin.

Gandalf was so focused he took no notice. His head was bowed in either despair or anxious thought. I could not tell which it was. The wolves were mournfully howling. Ripples on the water grew and came closer: some were already lapping on the shore.

With a suddenness that startled the others, Gandalf sprang to his feet. He was laughing. "I have it!" he cried. "Of course, of course! Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer. Aidan, I suspect, knew the answer."

"I believe I knew it when you said the riddle out loud," Aidan confirmed.

"Then you should have said it."

"I think I came about it a different way than you did. Clearly it was made when Elves and Dwarves were still friends. What better way than to have the elvish word for _friend_? Simple, inside the box, so obvious. You were so busy trying to do the complicated the simple would not have done for you. _Mellon_!"

The star shone out briefly then faded again. The great doorway was silently outlined where before not a crack or joint had been visible. Slowly it divided in the middle and swung outwards inch by inch until the doors were up against the wall. Beyond the lower steps, nothing could be seen. They stared in wonder while I drew an arrow and readied myself for the attack I knew to be coming.

I was wrong after all," said Gandalf, "and Gimli too. Merry, of all people, was on the right track. The opening word was inscribed on the archway all the time. The translation should have been: _Say "Friend" and enter._ I had only to speak the Elvish word for _friend_ and the doors opened. Quite simple. Too simple for a learned lore-master in these suspicious days. Those were happier times. Now let us go!"

Da strode forward and set his food on the lowest step. At that moment, several things happened. The Watcher grabbed him by an ankle and he fell with a cry. I began releasing arrow after arrow. I got knocked away from the door.

Da had been finally released and Sam pulled him out of the way, crying out for help. The dark water boiled and a hideous stench hit my nose.

"Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!" Gandalf shouted, leaping back.

I did not make it into the gateway when the Watcher pulled the doors shut. It then turned to trying to eat me.

**Third Person POV, Inside the Mines of Moria**

"Oh poor Aidan! I did not see him come in," Sam cried. At least Bill had left to find Duiniel before it had happened.

They heard Gandalf go back down the steps and thrust his staff against the doors. There was a quiver but they did not open. As he did that, Aragorn and Frodo called out Aidan's name.

Nothing was heard from Aidan, either within the Mines or outside with the thing.

"Well, well!" said the wizard. "The passage is blocked behind us now, and there is only one way out-on the other side of the mountains. I fear from the sounds that boulders have been piled up, and the trees uprooted and through across the gate. I am sorry; for the trees were beautiful, and had stood so long. I am also sorry we have lost our scout, Aidan."

"I felt something horrible was near from the moment that my foot first touched the water," said Frodo. "What was the thing, or were there many of them?"

Gandalf answered then Boromir talked. Gandalf volunteered to lead them through the dark with Gimli at his side.

"Gandalf, I know there is a chance Aidan escaped. I know he is able. I have seen him do things that I have not even seen elves do. But I have not seen what all elves can do, either," Frodo said.

"There is no doubt in my mind, dear Frodo Baggins, that Aidan is dead. There is no hope," Gandalf replied.

"I have seen him do things he should not have been. In this case, I will not listen to your words. I have hope that he may have."

**I know this is much shorter than you expected but I thought it better to stop here. It felt right, even if it is a cliff hanger. The next chapter we will see some of Eryniel and the children. Aidan's fate will also be revealed.**

**I have been very busy with a sick boyfriend, a sick daughter, and myself being sick, which is partly why the last chapter was posted so late and this one just now being completed. I suspected I would not write Aidan into all parts of the journey when first started this. I did not know what I would do when it came time for the Company to go through Moria.**


	7. Alive or Dead-I Will Fight

Disclaimer: Still stands. How many times must I do this?

This starts off with Eryniel and their children. My tribute to what goes on with the military families that stay behind when their loved ones go off.

This chapter ends with LotR's Chapter 8 _Farewell to Lórien_ in FotR so this briefly covers Aidan's view of the ending in LotR's Chapter 4 _A Journey in the Dark_ to the of Chapter 8 _Farewell to Lórien_.

I suspect it might be shorter, about as short as the last chapter I posted. I will try to make it longer, though.

Chapter Seven-Dead or Alive, I Will Fight.

Eryniel was sitting at the loom making more fabric. Duinmir and Nariel were growing quickly. Already they were two months and twenty-one days. She was nearly done making more fabric. Celebmir and Ruinmir were out playing with her father, their grandfather. She worried about Aidan.

Was he still alive? Was he safe? Was her hurt? Was he dead? Was he dying? Where was he? Was he cold? Warm? At an inn? In the wild?

She usually had these thoughts when he was away, yes, but never so much. It was like knowing he was going to be gone longer and that whatever his reason for being a scout made it worse. The unknown made it worse. He had been honest with her-it was going to be extremely danger and he didn't know if he was going to come back alive.

Duinmir and Nariel were crawling but not very well. They often fell over or ran into something after a few inches. When they did run into something, they would begin crying as though expecting it to move out of their way on their own. It always made her smile.

Duinmir was looking more and more like her beloved husband each passing day. Nariel was beginning to look like her. Aidan would have been pleased yet not. Nariel would no doubt have many suitors and Aidan had not fancied the thought of anyone wanting Nariel yet he could not wait to have grandchildren.

It was times like those he amused her. She loved him for it. She loved how he was different. Yet the same.

Her father came in with two panting boys. They were grinning as she saw her father looking a bit disheveled.

"How you or Aidan can handle these boys is beyond me. They have far too much energy and too many ideas. I am glad you were easy to be a father to. How are the youngest ones doing," he asked her.

"They are still learning to crawl. It is funny to watch them try to scare things into moving by crying at them. Have you heard word from Aidan yet? I have not and I worry for him."

"I have not but I trust he will return alive. I believe he will. He would not so easily allow himself to die when he has a wife and children waiting for him to return to."

She ceased what she was doing and began preparing lunch. She hated it but she knew there was not much she could do but keep hope and continue to be the mother of their children. She had to carry on. She knew he would not easily die.

"Naneth, when is Adar going to be back," Celebmir asked.

"I miss Adar. I'm scared the bad people are going to get him," Ruinmir said.

Her heart clenched. How could she tell them their father may never return? She wanted to promise them everything was going to be fine, but she did want to give them certainty when news could return and she be forced to tell her children he would never be coming back.

"Come, let me tell you what your father told me," she said. She could lull them into a false sense of security or she could tell them the truth. She had to tell them the truth. Her mother had told her the truth about her father. Now she had to decide if she should flower the truth or be blunt and straightforward.

Celebmir and Ruinmir came to her. One leaned on one leg and the other the other leg.

"I do not know when or if your father will come back. All he told me was that he was going south as a scout. That it was very dangerous. He promised me that he would not accept death so easily. He will do his best to return while doing what he is supposed to do to the best of his ability. What he does, he does to keep us safe," she said. It wasn't flowered. But it wasn't exactly blunt and straightforward either. All she could do was pray to the Valar that her husband would return alive.

Her father, Himel, watched as his daughter and two oldest grandsons went through what his wife and daughter when through when he was sent away for long periods at a time. He, too, worried for his son-in-law. He knew Aidan had the skills and knowledge to survive but that didn't make it any less worrisome. Environment and number of enemies had a lot to do with it his chance of survival as well. The type of enemy factored in as well.

His daughter and children were, for the most part, naive when it came to the enemies Aidan could come across. They only had a brief encounter with orcs but that was nothing compared to what Aidan would probably be facing.

All he could do was pray to the Valar that Aidan would return alive.

I had barely managed to escape the Watcher, only to be thrown into another frying pan. This one was wolves. At this point, I really wished I had Duiniel still.

I was running most of the time. I was exhausted beyond exhaustion. I was dizzy. I knew I shouldn't have drank from the stream without boiling the water but I had to have fluids and there was now time to make a fire and boil the water.

What kept me going was Eryniel and my children. The thought of them not having me there. Eryniel's grief and her having to explain why daddy would never be coming back again. I could not do that to her. I could not do that to the children.

It took ten days to reach the Nimrodel. I was certain that by this point, the Company was in Lórien safe and sound. If I was correct, they reached Lórien six days ago.

I bathed in the Nimrodel and by time I was done, I felt much better. I was clean. My pain was gone. I felt as though I had been given strength to go on. The past ten days had been hazy though.

I entered the forest itself and when I was shot at, I narrowly managed to dodge it.

"_I am Aidan of the Dúnedain! My Lord Aragorn son of Arathorn has come this way with others. I am their Scout!"_

One of them dropped from the trees and started at me.

"Well met, Aidan son of Frodo. The Company is indeed here. They are safe and said you were dead. Except Frodo, who clings to hope you are alive," he said.

"I nearly was dead. I narrowly missed being crushed or eaten by the Watcher. Then I was chased by the Hounds of Sauron most of the way. Several times I nearly was dead."

And so he led me to Lórien. It would take all day. And eventually, the pain would return.

The Lady Galadriel tended to my injuries before having another Elf help me down to the area the Company was. I had been informed that Gandalf had fallen into shadow. I knew he would come back but that did not erase the pain. Not even ease it.

As the Elf and I entered the clearing, those that did remain looked as though they had seen a ghost. I grinned.

"I would run and hug but I am bit too exhausted and injured for that," I piped out in a cheerful voice.

"I knew you could escape! I knew if anyone could, it would be you," Frodo exclaimed.

"Indeed you can do things we Elves cannot do if you can escape what even we Elves would have a difficult time do so."

"Wouldn't have been so bad, Legolas, if I didn't have Hounds of Sauron chasing after me shortly after escaping the Watcher, who could not decide between crushing me and eating me apparently. He tried to do both. Now, I need to sleep. Desperately so. Ten days with maybe five hours total can do that to someone. Unless you are an Elf."

They chuckled and Aragorn took over helping me. I was helped down to the very comfortable grass. I heard someone take in a breath to speak but what they said, if anything, I did not hear.

Sometime later, I woke up feeling thirsty and hungry-extremely so. I slowly sat up and found many of my injuries were now either gone or mostly healed.

"You have been asleep for the past three days, Aidan. Lady Galadriel has often come to you and used her magic to heal you further," I heard Boromir say.

"And I am grateful for her healing abilities. I should probably find something to eat and drink," I replied.

"I should not have doubted you, Aidan. I know that you are very young but I should have trusted Aragorn would not have allowed you come if he thought you could not."

"I would have doubted me, too, if I didn't know me. Not even Aragorn knows my full capabilities. Frodo has a better idea."

"Clearly. Come, I will help you find food and drink."

He helped me up. I dusted myself off slowly and somewhat painfully; just as we were about to take off, Lady Galadriel and her husband appeared.

I bowed to them.

"It is good to see you awake and standing, Aidan. We have brought food for you. My wife would like to speak with you as you eat," Lord Celeborn said.

"I find it rude to speak to a woman, no matter her status, while I eat and the woman does not," I replied.

"Then I will wait," Lady Galadriel answered.

"It is rude to keep a woman waiting."

"Such a noble man. You must eat and drink as soon as you can," she replied.

"I will not win this, will I?"

"I find it is often best to do as my wife wishes," Lord Celeborn answered with a smile before leaving.

We would leave Lórien soon. In the morning. Galadriel asked me if I would like to look into her Mirror. I agreed. I knew the risks of what I would see but I had to.

At first, I saw the woman and child I had saved in my last moments on Earth. The girl, Hayden had grown much. The girl was now ten. The woman had a small area of the house, a small shelf, with a picture of her Earth body and some other things. They were thanking me for my sacrifice.

Then it flashed to Eryniel and our children. She lying in our bed. The children were in bed with her, fitfully sleeping. She herself was crying, praying that I was alive and well.

I knew, somehow, that what I was seeing was happening, right this moment. It was strange.

Then it changed once more. A battle. It looked like it could be Minas Tirith. I saw my face as an arrow pierced my shoulder and a blade from behind pierced my chest. I vaguely saw Boromir. It was his blade that killed me. Why? His face looked wrong. Twisted and deranged. Angered.

It changed once more. Eryniel was screaming and crying at the same time. She looked deranged. My children were in tears. I could not hear what they were screaming but the lips moved in such a way I suspected it was "Adar!"

Then the mirror went blank. I was pale. Very pale. I knew I was pale. I knew there was a chance I was going to die. But to see how I was to die was completely different. Knowing that I _would_ die was different than knowing there was a chance.

"Aidan, I saw what you saw. Your fate is not yet set in stone. You were allowed to know these things so you may choose."

"Boromir wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to have died not long after we depart Lórien."

"Then you had sacrificed your life to save his. Most noble."

"How do you I am being allowed to know so I may choose? What if I'm being shown what I am supposed to do?"

"What if by saving Boromir, if he is meant to die, you change the way things happen?"

"Like how the quest ends?"

"Yes."

"This is something I must think upon. You are wise and right. I am being given a choice."

She allowed me to leave.

The Company and I were again summoned to the chamber of Lord Celeborn. He and his wife were there and greeted us with fair words. After some time, Lord Celeborn spoke of our departure.

"Now is the time," he began, "when those who wish to continue the Quest must now harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour til either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lórien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those that fall in battle."

Silence ran for a time. "As much as I would like to return home, I know my path does not yet lead me that way. I was brought to be their Scout. Knowing what I know, from what I saw when I looked into the Mirror of Lady Galadriel, I will still go forward and remain their Scout." I feared my death, yes, but I once had Viking blood running through my veins and they did not run from death, even when they knew it was to come. I would honor those Viking ancestors that were once mine by doing this.

No other spoke for a time. "They all resolved to go forward," said Lady Galadriel looking to our eyes.

"As for me," Boromir began, "my way home lies onward and not back."

"That is true," said Lord Celeborn, "but is all this Company going with you to Minas Tirith?"

"We have not decided our course," Aragorn said, briefly glancing at me once more. "Beyond Lothlórien, I do not know what Gandalf intended to do. Indeed I do not think that even he had any clear purpose."

"Maybe not," Lord Celeborn answered, "yet when you leave this land, you can no longer forget the Great River. As some of you know well, it cannot be crossed by travelers with baggage between Lórien and Gondor save by boat. And are not the bridges of Osgiliath broken down and all the landings held now by the Enemy?

"On which side will you journey? They way to Minas Tirith lies up on this side, upon the west; but the straight road of the Quest lies east of the River, upon the darker shore. Which shore will you now take?"

"If my advice is headed, it will be on the western shore, and the way to Minas Tirith," answered Boromir. "But I am not the leader of the Company."

None of us said anything, and Aragorn looked both doubtful and troubled.

"I see that you do not yet know what to do," Lord Celeborn said. "It is not my part to choose for you; but I will help you as I may. There are some among you who can handle boats: Legolas, whose folk know the swift Forest River; and Boromir of Gondor; and Aragorn the traveler."

"And one Hobbit!" cried Merry. "Not all of us look on boats as wild horses. My people live by the banks of the Brandywine."

"I suspect Aidan may as well. The Mirror revealed something about him and I asked him of it. He answered in truth though it is not for me to say," Lady Galadriel spoke.

"You know how to travel by boat," Aragorn asked in shock.

"I even know how to make a raft from wood and rope," I replied, trying not to laugh.

"That is well," Lord Celeborn spoke up, knowing laughter in his eyes. I knew then that Lady Galadriel had shared with him what I had shared with her. "Then I will furnish your Company with boats. They must be small and light, for if you go far by water, there are places where you will be forced to carry them. You will come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir, and maybe at last to the great falls of Rauros where the River thunders down from Nen Hithoel; and there are other perils. Boats may make your journey less toilsome for a while. Yet they will not give you counsel: in the end, you must leave them and the River, and turn west-or east."

Aragorn thanked Lord Celeborn many times for the gifts of boats not only comforted him much but also delayed the need to decide his course for several days. The others looked more hopeful as well. Whatever danger was ahead of us, it bettered to float down the Anduin to meet them than to walk forward with backs bent and energy given to the foot-travels. I could tell Sam was doubtful, though.

"All shall be prepared for you and await you at the haven before noon tomorrow," Lord Celeborn told us. "I will send my people to you in the morning to help make you ready for the journey. Now we will wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep."

"Good night, my friends!" said Lady Galadriel. "Sleep in peace! Do not trouble your hearts overmuch with thought of the road tonight. Maybe the paths that you each shall tread are already laid before your feet, though you do not see them. Good night!"

We left and as we returned to the pavilion, I noticed Legolas came with us.

Despite Lady Galadriel's words, they wanted figure out a plan. I told them without scouting the area ahead and my general lack of knowledge of the areas we would not possibly be going, I was of no use and planned on getting some sleep. They could let me know when they decided in the morning.

Come morning, not much had been decided. I had been forced to abandon much of what I had brought with me. My large travelling bag and what all was in there. The elves provided me with a pack and some gear in it. I was grateful. We were given food-_lembas_-and clothes. We received cloaks. I loved it. It seemed to possess every color and change depending on how the fabric was moved.

Pippin had thought it was elf magic. I had laughed. I knew we were honored with the clothes and cloaks. The fact that they were made, especially the cloaks, by Lady Galadriel and her maidens wove them. We were the first to be clad in the garb of their own people.

After the morning meal, we said farewell to the lawn by the fountain. Our hearts were heavy for it was a place of beauty. It was like a piece of Valinor in Middle-Earth and had become like a home.

We were led to the boats and given rope made of _hithlain_. I had been given a spare rope in addition to what was in my new pack. The reason was that I was the scout so there was no telling when and what I would need. And that should they need extra rope, I had it and they were not burdened.

Then we got into the boats Aragorn, Da, and Sam were in one boat, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in another. Legolas and Gimli, who had become fast friends while I was off trying not to get myself killed by wolves, wargs, orcs, and other creatures, were in another boat. A fourth boat was laden with most of the goods and packs.

I was given a boat of my own and I chose to keep my things with me.

The paddles were short in length but the bottom the 'blades' were shaped like broad leaves.

This was a trial run, I realized. Aragorn led us on this trial. Sam was scared and I was trying not to laugh though it was hard.

It was peaceful and I did not want to leave. I wanted Eryniel and I to live here forever. I knew that was not possible. The beauty of Lórien would fade as slowly the elves would leave it.

After some time, we came to the shore, for the Swan-ship of Lady Galadriel came beside the boat with Aragorn and they invited us to eat with them.

After we had eaten and drunk our fill, Lord Celeborn once more began talking of what courses we could take. I was vaguely paying attention-just enough to know what was going on and answer in case I was asked for my opinion.

Lord Celeborn had given me parchment, ink, and a quill. He was letting me write to Eryniel and he would make sure a messenger was sent with it.

_Dearest Eryniel,_

_Today, 16__th__ of February, we are departing Lothlórien. We have lost Gandalf but no other. Lady Galadriel allowed me to look into her Mirror. I saw that you were crying and that you feared for me. No not fear for me. I know it is hard to understand why I say that._

_Here is why I say it. I am fine know but when a battle held in Minas Tirith comes, I may not be. 15__th__ of March I suspect. The Valar allowed me to see my death in the battle of Minas Tirith. I may be able to change it but I am not sure if I want to. The reason? If I save Lord Boromir of Gondor, I die. But if I do not save him, there is a very good chance I will not. I cannot give details without telling you the nature of the Company and why, exactly, I am their Scout._

_Just know that whatever happens, it was meant to happen. I will not die easy._

_I love you, my wife. I miss your long, dark hair and your grey eyes. I miss staring into them for minutes yet it feel for longer. I miss the feel of you and the smell of your cooking. I miss playing our children and playing with them. I miss your father and him laughing at me as Celebmir, Ruinmir, and the other Dúnedain children make me look foolish. I miss your laughter, and theirs. I miss you smile, and theirs._

_Know this, my precious Eryniel, I will always love you and our children, no matter what happens and should I return, I plan on us trying for a another daughter. Four sons is enough but one daughter is not!_

_Always you and the children on in my thoughts. By time you get this, I will have left Lothlórien by days, perhaps even weeks._

_I send my love to you and our children._

_~Aidan_

I pulled out the toys I had carved while in Lórien and asked if they could be sent as well. Lord Celeborn said yes with a smile.

Soon enough, it was time for our parting and we drank from the cup of farewell.

Then it was gift time.

"Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of your Company," Lady Galadriel said. She gave him a sheath that had been made to fit his sword. It was overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought with silver and gold, and on it were set in elven-runes formed of many gems the name Andúril and the lineage of that sword.

"The blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat. But is there aught else that you desire of me at our parting? For darkness will flow between us, and it may be that we shall not meet again, unless it be far hence upon a road that has no returning."

And Aragorn answered: "Lady, you now all my desires, and long held in keeping the only treasure that I seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would; and only through darkness shall I come to it."

He was given another thing, from Arwen-a great stone of clear green, set in a silver brooch that was wrote in the likeness of an eagle with outspread wings. It was a token of hope from Arwen.

There was more talk between them before she turned to Boromir and gave him a belt of gold. Merry and Pippin received small silver belts, each with a clasp wrought like a golden flower. Legolas was given a Galadhrim bow, longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood. It came strung with a string of elf-hair. With it went a quiver of arrows.

Sam, little gardener and lover of trees, received a small gift-a plain grey wooden box with only a single silver rune up on it. "Here is set G of Galadriel but also it may stand for garden in your tongue. In the box there is earth for my orchard, and such a as blessing Galadriel has still to bestow upon it."

She said more but I was too busying trying not to laugh at how red Sam was quickly becoming. Then she turned to Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves," she asked.

"None, Lady. It is enough for me to have soon the Lady of the Galadhrim, and to have heard her gentle words," he replied.

More talking and he received not one strand of her hair but three.

Then she turned to Da, who received a phial. The light of Eärendil's star that was set amid the waters of her fountain.

Then she turned to me.

"Aidan, Scout of the Company, there is no better gift, in your eyes I believe, than what came early this morning. Some things from you family. Celebmir and Ruinmir each drew you something. Your wife Eryniel sends a piece of antler hung from a strip of leather. I do not understand its meaning but I believe you do."

I laughed. "Indeed I do! It is part of the first deer I hunted for our wedding celebrations. I saw in the first deer I brought back for her to eat part of as proving I can and will provide for her and any children she gave me. She had, a few days later, found out what it meant to me."

She had also sent me letter. Well, Celebmir and Ruinmir had sort of done so. They told her what to write and she wrote it.

I would read them later. I looked at the drawings my oldest boys did and could only smile. Celebmir had drawn a very poorly drawn me and him look up at the stars. Ruinmir was of the time Ruinmir had pranked me, with the help of Himel and Hethurin, and I ended up hanging upside down in a tree. Again, poorly done. The only reason I had known what they were supposed to be was because Eryniel had written on the back and what they said they had drawn.

"What gift would ask of we Elves, Aidan?"

"None for being able to write to my wife Eryniel and send toys to my children is a mighty gift for me. To be given what my wife and children have sent to me is a might gift as well. All that you have done and given us is a might gift to me. What else I desire is not something you can give me."

I did not remember how I got into the boat or how it reached the Anduin. I was thinking of my wife and children. It was safe so I could afford to be lost in thought yet know that I was not among the Lórien trees or the Silverlode, I could not afford to think too much.

I made sure I got ahead of them. I struggled to ignore the song they sung.

Suddenly the River swept around a bend and the banks rose up on either side. The light of Lórien was now hidden. Little did Da know, he would never again come to the land so fair.

The sun was before us and our eyes was dazzled, blinded, for our eyes were filled with tears. Gimli, unsurprisingly to me, wept the most openly.

"I have looked the last upon what which is fairest," he said to Legolas. "Henceforward I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift." He put his hand to his chest.

"Tell me, Legolas, why did I come on this Quest? Little did I know where the chief peril lay! Truly Elrond spoke, saying that we would not foresee what we might meet upon our road," Gimli continued. He spoke more but I paddled ahead to scout.

We went on and on and through the night. All I had to report were there were still trees everywhere. That it was cold and dreary.

**I tried to get this done as soon as I could. It's a little be longer than the last chapter but not by much. Next chapter will probably cover nine and ten in the book, ending FotR. And that is when Aidan has to choose whether or not he goes with Frodo and Sam, or he goes with the Three Hunters. If wants to save Boromir, knowing he will certainly die, or not and possibly live. I actually am not sure what I want him to do or what he will do.**

**What are your thoughts, readers? Should he go to Mordor or with the Three Hunters? Should he save Boromir or not?**


	8. Rest and the Homestead

Disclaimer: Still stands!

I'm sorry I haven't posted anything. My laptop's screen got broken and I haven't been able to get it fixed. I had lost the flashdrive-it's still lost, sadly. Then to top it all off, my phone decided it didn't want to be a hotspot. I'm on my old laptop. I had had the next five chapters already done but now I must redo.

Should Aidan go with Frodo and Sam? Or should he go with the Three Hunters? Should he save Boromir or not, knowing he will die if he saves Boromir?

##

Chapter 8-Rest and the Homestead

We had been on the river for several days. There was never anything to report. Nothing to report at all. Often times I thought back to my wife and children. Had they gotten their letter and toys? He was by himself so he could not look at the pictures or read their letters to him until they were camped out on the shores. Even then he could not for he had to scout the shores.

February 19, 3019 brought Boromir muttering to himself and Sam spotting Gollum on a log at dusk.

Nothing major happened until the night of the twenty-third. At midnight, Sam heard racing water. We had reached the north edge of the rapids of Sarn Gebir. There had been an Orc Attack from the eastern shore. We reached the western shore and Legolas shot at the Fell Beast the Ring-Wraith had been flying. Then we moved upstream to a small shallow bay. We slept in the boats that night.

The following day, we carried the boats and packs to the foot of the rapids. It took two trips so we camped by the pool that very night.

The next morning, we left at full light-about seven-thirty in the morning. We traveled down the river and at one point, encountered a brief yet heavy rain.

At one point, the channel started to become narrower and the current swifter.

Around two in the afternoon, we finally passed out of the chasm into the lake-Nen Hithoel. Three miles later, we pulled the boats to the shore and rested in the boats as we ate. Then we went back to the center of the river and paddled on. After thirteen miles, my Chieftain lead us toward the west bank.

Three miles later, we reached the lawn of Parth Galen, below Amon Hen. I could hear the Rauros falls. And we camped.

Eryniel woke up on the morning of February 26, 3019. Celebmir and Ruinmir were one year, five months, and seventeen days old. Duinmir and Nariel were four months and one day old. Her father was out are Ranger duties.

As the young ones were still asleep, she went out to the small animal pen her beloved Aidan had made just for their animals. He had made the pen of woven fencing with a woven gate for their five hens, single rooster, and their three adult goats-a buck and two does.

She feed the animals, made sure they still had plenty of water, gathered the eggs, then milked the does. Once all of that was done she went back inside with the eggs and milk to begin making food for the day.

It was mid-day when an elf came walking up to the front gate. Both set of twins were running and playing with each other as she had been working on sewing more clothes for them, especially Nariel. She was glad Aidan had thought to alter the yard fencing a little before he had left. He had worked on it during the night, though, so as not to take away time from her and their children. He had made the bottom part, minus the gate, woven.

"Are you Eryniel, wife of Aidan," the elf asked.

"I am. Have you brought news of my husband," she said as she got up.

He came through the gate and closed it behind him once more. He looked at the children who had ceased playing.

The oldest two, who he remembered was as mischievous as his lord's own twin sons had been and sometimes still was, looked up at him with hopeful looks.

"Is Ada coming back," Ruinmir asked.

The elf smiled warmly yet sadly at the child.

"I have some news of your adar though I think the letter he wrote holds more news than what I can give. What I know is from my Lord Elrond, who received it from the messenger who brought this letter and package from your adar. He reached Caras Galadan in the Golden Woods January twenty-sixth. Only Frodo kept hope he had survived the Watcher at the Gates of Moria. The others, even your Chieftain, had lost hope. It was seventeen days later that he came to Caras Galadan. The following three days, he was asleep. He was exhausted from being chased by many evils," the elf said in a gentle voice.

"Children, why don't the four of you go into the house. I would like to speak to ellon alone," she said.

The children, as predicted, complained but did as told. Once they were inside, the elf spoke once more.

"He was beyond exhausted and heavily injured. I do not know what gave him strength but I am glad of it. I have become fond of Aidan as a friend. Wargs, wolves, and orcs were among the things that chased him from the Gates of Moria to the Golden Woods. The Watcher had attacked and the Gates were closed. Aidan was trapped outside the Gates. Frodo truly was the only one that never lost faith in him. It seems Frodo knows more of what the young man is capable of than his own Chieftain!"

"I have seem some of the things he can do. I have seen no such being, elf included, do such things before."

"Aidan will have left the safety of the Golden Woods by now."

"Would you like something to eat or drink? Perhaps rest?"

"I would appreciate all three. My horse has already been tended to."

The elf followed Eryniel into the house then sat at the table. Eryniel gave him a glass of water and a plate of cheese, bread, and a couple of apples. The elf gave her the letter and package.

She read the letter and while she was glad to hear her beloved was well and the only death to the date of the letter had been Mithrandir, she was not so glad to hear of what choices he would have to make.

Then she opened the package after calling the children to her. There were several dollies for Nariel, some she knew was of elven make. The others had to have been made from Aidan. She told Nariel which ones had been made by him. Then she told the boys which of the carved figurines were whose and which ones their father had made himself. Only a few had not been made by him.

Then she saw some were for her. Some were figurines while others were scenes. Some of the scenes made her laugh. One scene had been of the first time he had watched all the Dúnedain children. It was when he was being tied up by their oldest sons as some of the other boys were making sure he was pinned to the ground. There was something of elven make in there. She unwrapped it to find a pendant. She read the note attached to the cloth wrapping and found it was from Lady Galadriel herself.

_Eryniel, wife of Aidan,_

_Your husband is most humble and did not ask anything of us. He said what we had already done, as well as sending the letter and toys to you and the children are a mighty enough gift. I took it upon myself to have some toys made for the young and give you the necklace. This necklace, when you miss him most, will connect you to him. Think of him and what you wish to say to him and he will hear. He will feel you. You will feel him and hear him when he replies._

_Lady Galadriel of Lórien_

She smiled then hung the pendant around her neck. It glowed slightly and she felt him.

Aidan my love, Galadriel sent me a pendant which will allow me to speak with you, she thought to him.

I must be dreaming. How could such a thing be possible? I miss you, my Eryniel. I miss the children.

We have received your letter and the package. Lady of the Golden Woods added some toys for our children as you had refused any gifts for yourself.

What could I ask for? To have aid in abandoning our Chieftain? I could never abandon him unless you or our children were in danger. I feel you as though you are here. I keep the letters and drawings with me always. Tell our sons I am proud of their drawings? That I enjoyed reading their letters? Oh man. I fear I must go, my love. We are supposed to be attacked some time today. Contact me tonight? Or early morn tomorrow? Boromir is supposed to die today but if I save him, I will die later in his place. I will let you know what I did when you speak with me again.

Be safe, my love.

Then she no longer felt him. She had what she needed-he was alive and coherent. He still loved her and their children. He knew they had gotten his letter and package.

**I know this is very short but I wanted to know what yall think. Should I have Boromir saved? Should Aidan follow Frodo and Sam? Or should he follow the Three Hunters?**

**I'm surprised none has left a review for the last chapter. I don't have the next chapter even started. I want to know what yall think Aidan should do.**


	9. Chaos and Madness!

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed the least bit. LotR still not mine. My OCs are.**

**As only one person answered the question, I was leaning that way and had planned on it happening. Only the characters kinda took over. I'm warning you know there will be a double dose of cliff hangers in this chapter-the Company and Scout "POV" and the Eryniel/Celebmir "POV". The Celebmir's will end in a cliff-hanger, too. So I guess it's a triple dose of cliff hangers. Sorry guys. On the Up side, Aidan will still be there for some of the battles.**

Chapter Nine-Chaos and Madness!

Today was the day. He knew that. What he saw in the mirror. It weighed heavily on his mind. Letting Boromir die, he the Ring would be destroyed anyway like it was supposed to. Saving Boromir...it could cost the entire war. Then what young Spock had once said came to his mind after years of not being thought of.

_The need of the many outweigh the need of the one, or the few._

He understood what it meant. He always knew what that meant. It was then he realized what he had to do.

_Sorry, Boromir, but you are only one and the lives you could destroy is far too many. I feel like shit for this but still, I'm sorry._

He would let the Gondorian die, as was his fate. That didn't stop the guilt from slamming down on him with such force he could have sworn he was hit by a freight train and somehow managed to survive-but with darn near every bone in his body broken.

He stood beside Frodo as he had come to the decision. Both had looking out eastward and gazing at the tall island.

When they had eaten, Aragorn had called the Company together. Aidan knew he was soon to speak.

"The day has come at last," Aragorn began, "the day of choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our Company that has travelled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose? Whatever we do must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water."

There was a long silence in which no one spoke or moved. Aidan knew he would have to decide, but how? Go with Frodo and Sam? Or go with the Three Hunters?

"Aidan, you have gone so far. I would not begrudge you if who chose to return. I know you may know what is to come, for you have said as such. What advise does our Scout have to give, if he is willing to give any?"

"I know how the Quest will end and many details from beginning to end but I can't give advise. If the Quest is to end in Failure and I say so, Hope will die. Yet if I saw the Quest is to end in success, confidence would be gained but so much so that confidence becomes arrogance and the Quest fails. I cannot decide for anyone, even if I do know their choice, for they must make it themselves without knowing what I do. But I will say this. Hope is an amazing thing. It gives strength when and where there is no strength to be found or seen. Where there is a Will, there is a Way. More than that, I cannot say. I have my choices to make," Aidan replied.

"Aidan, when it was just us two a little a go, before we ate, you suddenly looked very pained and guilty. Why is that," Frodo asked.

"Because, Da, I had made one of my many choices I must make. The need of the many outweigh the need of the one, or the few. I have always lived by that. It doesn't matter what I want or need. So long as I do what I must. That is what it means to know but to say nothing of it."

"Did you know Gandalf was to fall?"

"Sometimes..." Aidan took in a gulp of air. "Sometimes, to gain the power or understanding, one must first die."

"Does he come back?"

"Whether or not he does, he will not be able to help you as directly as he would like. He is not meant to help you directly any more. Not since he fell in Moria."

Aidan stood up and left, not wanting any more painful reminders of the choices he made and the ones he must.

Once he was alone, he heard his wife.

My love? What is wrong?

I knew Gandalf was supposed to fall in Moria to a Balrog. But I also knew I wasn't supposed to intervene. Oh, my beautiful wife, I have so many secrets yet I cannot tell anyone. I have decided that, to save many, I must let Boromir die. I cannot save him either.

What of our Chieftain? Is he to die?

All mortals have their time. He will be an amazing king, Eryniel. I feel so guilty letting Boromir die. Da _knows_ something is wrong and something _will_ happen. He asked me but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell any of them. I was never supposed to come with them yet our Chieftain commanded otherwise. He is releasing me from my duties as scout. I can return if I wish it.

Do you? Do you want to return, knowing all that you do?

I want to see you again! I want to see our children! Depserately so, my love!

Yet?

Yet knowing what I do, I think I can be of great help. I must refine Eowyn's fighting so when she faces the Witch-King, she will be able to avoid the Black Breath. They need all the hope they can get. I might be able to save lives in the battles to come!

And you could die during those same battles!

You think I don't know that? You think I don't know I may never see you or our children again? I do know, Eryniel!

I don't want you to die!

I know. I won't give up so easily. Besides, I want to see if you have twins the third time around! Kinda hard when I'm dead, don't ya think?

Aidan, my love... She sounded...like she might...want to beat him senseless. If the third time ends in twins...you are going to find yourself castrated!

Ma'am yes ma'am! At least I will have six children then! Six should be enough, don't you think? I'd like more but six will do. I hope these twins will be girls.

Aidan!

He could feel her laughter. She feared for him but he had to do this. He had to keep going. It was for her. It was for them.

Suddenly, she felt her fear. It was strong. It was panicked.

Aidan! We are being attacked! I'm scared!

Get the children to the horses! Lead the women and children to Rivendell! I keep two spare swords under the bed! Make sure Celebmir and Ruinmir have their blades on them. They are also under the bed. Each has a belt. I have packs ready where we keep the horses. There isn't food but there are some other things in there. I love you.

I love you too.

And then she was gone.

***Aragorn's POV***

At times, it was so easy to read Aidan, to understand him. Other times, like now, he was so hard to read, to understand. I watched him leave, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I suspected one of us was to die soon. That, for the sake of many lives, Aidan felt he had to let die. Or, maybe, that was one of the choices he had yet to make. No, I knew the young man well enough to know he had already made the choice. But who? He would not let Frodo die. Nor did-Boromir. Boromir was succumbing to the power of the Ring yet he was not its Bearer. But what did that other part mean? Frodo would not see-something _was_ going to happen.

Frodo had left to be alone, nearly half an hour ago. The rest of us heard loud crashing. It was coming from the direction Aidan had headed towards. It didn't take long for a panicked, fear, wild, crazed-looking Aidan to come bursting through the brush. I had never seen the man like that. Whatever he found couldn't be good.

"Aragorn," he said as he slammed into me, clinging tightly and crying.

"Aidan, what is it? Aidan," I said.

He didn't answer. I couldn't get him to answer. But I did hear him muttering something. It sounded like 'Please not them.' being said over and over.

"Them? Them who? You must speak to me."

"One...One of the things...Lady Galadriel sent...was a necklace...to let Eryniel and...I speak...We were just speaking...with our minds...I felt her fear and panic...then she had to go...they're being attacked..."

My heart froze. The village had been attacked.

"I told...her...to lead...the woman...and children...to...Rivendell..."

I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't...know...they would be...attacked. I'm scared...I'm lost...I don't know what to do..."

Never, in all my years knowing this young man, have I ever known him to be so broken. I have heard of him being so broken.

"I felt her fear...and her panic...like it was _mine_. My own!"

Before I knew it, we had to find Frodo. I told Aidan to stay. Aidan would not be able to focus. He was too fearful, too panicked, to be of any use. Even in finding the very hobbit who raised him!

***Eryniel's POV***

I had been playfully admonishing my husband when I began to hear screams of terror. One of the women came screaming down the path.

"We're being attacked! Orcs," screamed. She kept screaming it.

All the men came rushing from all over the place to a certain point. All the boys fourteen and older were doing just the same.

I felt fear and panic rise in me. What do I do?

Aidan! We are being attacked! I'm scared!

Get the children to the horses! Lead the women and children to Rivendell! I keep two spare swords under the bed! Make sure Celebmir and Ruinmir have their blades on them. They are also under the bed. Each has a belt. I have packs ready where we keep the horses. There isn't food but there are some other things in there. I love you.

I love you too.

I called the boys to me and they followed me to the bedroom. I looked under the bed and saw the swords and knives Aidan spoke of. I pulled them out and quickly changed Celebmir and Ruinmir's belts and wooden knives for the other belts and real knives.

"Your father told me to put them on you. Do you remember those things that attacked us before," I asked quickly.

They both shook their heads.

"They are attacking the village. Your father told me to put these on you. He told me that I must lead the other women and children to the elves. You must listen to everything I say. Do you understand."

They nodded, fear showing in their eyes.

"We must get the horses ready and get you and your siblings on them."

We ran back into the main part of the house, one of the swords already on my waist. I grabbed the youngest ones and the five of us went outside. I saw a thirteen year old boy armed with bow and sword.

"What are you doing," I shouted to him.

"To fight," he replied as he stopped.

"No, I need you to something else. I need you and the other boys to go to the women. They need to prepare to leave. Tell them to prepare to leave with the children and to meet at the center. They must have something to defend themselves with. After everyone is ready, we make for Rivendell."

The boy nodded and began going from house to house, starting with those closest to the fighting.

As we reached the horses, I quickly got them saddled, glad for my husband's strangeness. It did not take long to get the horses saddled and the young ones on them. The packs were in the tack-room. Those were put on the horses. The horse with Duinmir and Nariel was tied to the one with the boys. I put my necklace on Celebmir and told him he would be able to reach his Adar's mind through it if he wanted to talk to him badly enough.

I got all three horses to the center of the village. Already some were ready to leave. They were scared. I gave one-and older woman-a sword. She understood. She put it on with a grim face.

Within fifteen minutes, the women and children younger than fourteen were in the center, on horses, ready to ride.

"Boys with weapons, to the back. Children and pregnant women to the front! We head out to Rivendell!"

And I lead them out of the village and away from the fight. We were quickly increasing our speed. By the time the last of us were past the outer parts of the village, the horses were galloping. Every horse following the horses before them except my own, who was doing as I commanded.

Nearly a week had passed. The pregnant women and the children were getting most of the food that we had been able to bring with us as well as what the thirteen year old boys could find for us. We were half a day to the Ford. If we could cross it, we would be safe. I sent some of the boys ahead. I told them not to stop unless their horses needed to stop. To only let them rest as needed.

As it were, we were letting the horses walk. They needed rest but we needed to reach safety. Walking was the best we could give them. The horses knew the urgency in which we had to reach the Ford and on to Rivendell.

That was when we were attacked. Some of the older boys, the few armed women, and myself stayed behind to fight. I saw my children were behind everyone.

"Celebmir, go! Get them to safety," I shouted.

"Nana!"

***Celebmir's POV***

Nana was facing the big baddies, just like Ada had to save us before. I couldn't let her!

"Celebmir, go! Get them to safety," Nana shouted to us.

"Nana," I had shouted back. Doesn't she know Ada will come in time?

"Run! Before they get you! Ada is too far away to get here in time!"

No! I had to do what Nana did the time Ada stayed behind to protect us.

Just as I was about to tell the horse to go, I heard Nana scream. I don't understand what happened, but what I saw couldn't be good. She got a BIG owie. I told the horse to run. I had to tell the elves Nana was hurt really bad. I remembered Ada saying some parts of the body could be cut off and the person live if the bleeding was stopped.

**The second I get this posted, I'll start on the next chapter while I got the sense of urgency. Guess you get the conclusion to all the madness and cliff hangers of this chapter in the next one! Toodles!**


	10. What is going on?

**Disclaimer: Still the same as always. I only own my OCs.**

**I suggest reading this wonder full fic called _For Whose Sake_ by Celsius Fate. It's pretty interesting and has seventeen chapters to it so far.**

**Anyway, this chapter has some humor to it. I absolutely had to make sure Celebmir decided to boast of his and Ruinmir's most recent mischief during the Battle of Helms Deep and anything they might be planning.**

**Here is the conclusion of the previous chapter.**

Chapter 10-What is going on?

***Aragorn's POV***

When Legolas, Gimli, and I came to back to the camp, we saw Frodo and Sam's pack were gone. Their foot prints indicating they went on to Mordor. Then I noticed Aidan's pack was gone but his did not lead to the shore. His showed he was going back to Lórien then, most likely, on to Rivendell.

"Laddie, looks like one of them left a message for ya on yer pack," Gimli's gruff voice cut through my thoughts.

I looked at my pack and saw a message was, indeed, sitting on top. I grabbed it and opened it.

_My Chieftain,_

_Had I saved Boromir, then many more would have lost their lives than was meant to. He would have turned against us. The Valar showed me this with Lady Galadriel's mirror when I was still trying to figure out if I should save him or not. I thought it wiser not to try to save him. I had decided this just before Eryniel contacted me. I was thinking of following you, Legolas, and Gimli instead of Da and Sam. Frodo was, in the end, always meant to continue on with only Sam._

_The three of you must go after Merry and Pippin,. In doing so, you will discover Gandalf has since been sent back-Gandalf the White!-and after discovering Gandalf is alive once more, the four of you must go to Rohan-Saruman has Theoden-king under his control. I'll try to be at Helm's Deep by March 3rd. If not, expect to see me in the early hours of March 6th. If it is that day, I won't be alone._

_If I don't live that long, then you must remember this for when the time comes._

_Before the Gates of Mordor, Frodo's Mithril shirt will be shown as proof of his death. Ask Loud-Mouth (proper name is Mouth of Sauron) for Frodo's head as proof. If he can't show you Da's head, he is lying. He won't be able to show proof. The only thing Da looses during this Quest is one of his fingers-and that's at the end!_

_There will be a point where time must be played for. That is when his shirt will be shown to you. You have to play for time. Make sure Sauron's army is draw out from Mordor-that it's lands are emptied and his Eye is on you._

_No one else is meant to die...But I highly recommend on stocking up on Athelas. You'll need it for one of the hobbits and Éowyn_

_By the way, has no one thought that the reason no man can kill a Wraith is because a woman has to? Yep, that's right, Wraith-killing is a woman's job! Sauron thought so outside the box he thought INSIDE it. Men keep their women from battle. Cage them from know what it's really like to fight. Forbid them from doing so-often times from even known how to use any weapon just in case they have to so they can defend themselves! And since everything HAS to have a way to be killed (even if it's only a single thing), he chose women to be their downfall._

_Don't turn back to Rivendell. Your part is important. Oh, and please tell Legolas and Gimli I'm serious about you becoming an amazing king. That they need to remember that, even when they THINK you're dead. If anything, the little tumble off the cliff will only make you late to the party._

_I know this gives me little time. Seven to ten days, but I sense I'll be getting some help getting back to Rivendell. Not sure how or why but I do._

_Aidan_

I hoped, for his sake, he was correct. I also hoped, for his sake, that his wife and children were save.

"Well, laddie," Gimli asked.

"Aidan will meet up with us either on the third or sixth day of March. He also said if we see just Frodo's Mithril shirt, we should ask to see his head because we shouldn't assume something on a piece of cloth or armor. He wants me to tell you that he was serious about me becoming an amazing king and that the both of you need to remember, especially when you think I'm dead. Also that the little tumble off the cliff will only make me late to the party," I said.

"That lad could be a wizard some days."

I grinned.

"So, the lad intends to get to Rivendell _and_ meet up with us by one of those days? I doubt he can."

"We will see."

"I hope his wife and wee ones are save."

"As do I," Legolas stated.

"I hope they are. I hope he knows I expect a report after this."

***Aidan, four days later***

He was in a clearing, getting ready to take off running again after waking up when a large eagle landed.

"Come, I must get you to Rivendell," the Great Eagle aid.

"Thank you, Great Eagle! May the winds be ever beneath your wings and carry you swiftly," Aidan said.

Then he grabbed his stuff and got on the eagle. With the eagle flying, it took a day and a half. The eagle told him to jump into the river and so he did. He swam to the banks then took off at a run.

Minutes later, he reached the courtyard, where Elrond was.

"Aidan, I did not-the eagle brought you here," Elrond said.

"Yes, my lord. One of the gifts Lady Galadriel gave my wife was a necklace that would allow her to contact me. Five and a half days ago, while we were speaking, the village was attacked. I told her to lead the women and children here. I have heard nothing from her since. I fear that none have survived and if any did, they will be attacked before they reach the Ford," Aidan told him.

"Glorfindel, prepare the warriors," Elrond shouted as he ran to prepare himself for battle.

"Lord Glorfindel, I will run ahead," Aidan said.

"Try not to do anything stupid, human," Glorfindel said before taking off to do as ordered.

Aidan took off at a run out of the Gates of Rivendell after dropping his pack by the courtyard fountain.

If he ran the way he knew he could, within thirty minutes, he should be there. Eight miles in an hour. He'd have to run.

He was on a horse now, the group riding out didn't take long to get ready and mount up. They were a few miles still from the Ford.

Ada! Nana is hurt badly!

Celebmir? Where are you? We are nearly to the Ford!

Almost to the Ford. Some horses going across now. Orcs are attacking, Ada! Nana said you wouldn't get here in time.

How badly is your Naneth injured? Where is she?

She stayed behind to fight the baddies with the big boys and another. I remember you said some parts can be cut off and a person still live if the bleeding is stopped.

What part has been cut off?

Her head.

"Eryniel gave the necklace to Celebmir, he just contacted me! They're being attacked by orcs! Some of the horses are crossing the Ford as I speak. Older boys, my wife, and some if the other women stayed behind to by others time," Aidan shouted to Elrond as the elven horses ran as fast as they could.

How many baddies are left?

I don't know.

I see the Ford and horses trying to get across. Where in the group are yall?

In the back.

Break away from the horses to get across faster. Let them know the elves are close!

Second later, he saw two horses break away from the herd and cross the Ford. Soon, other horses followed. There were shouts then cry of relief.

Suddenly, he was running past the survivors and attacking from the back of the horse. It did not take long before the orcs were decimated.

Elrond told Aidan to escort them to Rivendell.

***Celebmir's POV***

"Ada, will Nana be okay," I asked.

Ada had never answered me.

"My sons," he started.

The way he looked, I didn't think Nana was going to be okay.

"Your Naneth is with Mandos now. Her spirit left her body when her head was cut off."

Ada sounded so sad. His sounded a little broken, too. Nana left her body...Nana left her body! Ada was saying Nana's body was dead so she had to leave! We wouldn't see her until we died!

I felt sad. I felt abandoned. I know Nana was trying to protect us but...

I started to wail. Then Ruinmir wailed with me. Then Duinmir and Nariel started wailing, too.

While Ada did not wail, he was quietly crying.

Helm's Deep

It was the third day of March. One of the Great Eagles had landed in Rivendell to take him to Helm's Deep. The large eagle had flown swiftly to get him to Helm's Deep before it was attacked. He would be going into battle exhausted both mentally and physically. The two boys had nightmares of seeing their mother die before their eyes. Sometimes, though, they would see him instead.

He had to sing to them to keep them asleep, and so now he was in dire need of sleep before he fought. If he were to be honest with himself, he probably wouldn't make it.

It didn't help that the Angle wasn't supposed to have been attacked at all. Something had to be wrong. Something wasn't right.

Early in the morning, he had been met by Elrond with provisions and such. He had told Elrond everything. Everything about his past, everything about what he knew. That the Angle wasn't supposed to have been attacked. At all. Nor was Rivendell but now he could not be sure if Rivendell would be the only Elven Realm to remain in peace.

Elrond had agreed that something wasn't right and that he would let the warriors know to be extra aware when they went on patrol.

Now that he was in Helm's Deep, Aidan could only think of what if Rivendell _was_ attacked and he wasn't there to protect his children? He hadn't been there to save Eryniel. He hadn't reached her in time.

He now stood before his Chieftain. In the room was the Theoden-king and his nephew Éomer Legolas and Gimli were there as well.

"Aidan, how many survived," he asked.

"No male fourteen and older survived. Just before the women and children reached the Ford, they were attacked. The thirteen year old boys and some of the women stayed behind to buy time for the others to cross the Ford. Eryniel had given her necklace to one of my sons, Celebmir. Out of his fear, he was able to contact me to let me know. One of the Great Eagles bore me to Rivendell the fourth day after we parted. It took him a day and a half to reach Rivendell. I had told Lord Elrond of the attack on the village and what I had told my wife to do. He and several of his warriors rode out to meet them. I went with them. We were nearly there when Celebmir told me they were being attacked. Once we reached them, we rode past them. Meters away from the Ford they had been attacked, my Lord. Fifty survived," Aidan reported, broken. "That was yesterday. The Great Eagle had stayed close to Rivendell so he could bring me here before the attack."

"You appear tired," Éomer pointed out.

"My two oldest, twins...Celebmir and Ruinmir...They saw their mother's head get cut off. They had nightmares. They could only sleep without them when I sang to him," he replied.

"Aidan, what did you mean you didn't know they were going to be attacked? You said that in the note you left me," his Chieftain asked.

"They weren't supposed to be attacked. Something is wrong. I don't know what or why. Rivendell isn't supposed to be attacked but I fear it will. I have told Lord Elrond of this. He has agreed that if the village wasn't supposed to be attacked yet was, then Rivendell may be attacked as well." Aidan answered.

He knew his eyes were haunted from grief and fear.

"If there is to be an attack here today, then you will need to get to sleep immediately. If you have nothing else to report to Lord Aragorn, my nephew will take you to the barracks and you will sleep there until you are awakened," Theoden-king said.

"Aidan, I agree with him. If there is nothing else to report, you are to sleep," his Chieftain said.

"There is nothing else," he replied.

Then he was dismissed and he followed Éomer to the barracks. He was out before he could complete lay down on the bed he was directed to.

***Back in the Room***

"I am sorry for the lost of so many of your people. I know your people are so few. I am also sorry he lost his wife," Théoden said. He understood what it was like to loose people that followed a leader. He also knew what it was like to loose a wife.

"Aragorn, Aidan said nothing of Duinmir and Nariel. You know him better than us. Has he lost his two youngest," Legolas asked.

"Aidan has more than two sons," Théoden asked.

"He would have mentioned it if he lost either one of them. He has the oldest twins-Celebmir and Ruinmir-, and the youngest twins-Duinmir and Nariel. Three sons and a daughter. Many of us have only one child. He was hoping to have more with her after he returned. He had not planned on leaving my side when he got news of the attack on the village. Lady Galadriel had sent to his wife a necklace that would let her speak to him through their minds. That was how he learned of the attack. Never have I seen him so fearful and panicked as I did when he ran to me. I have always known him to be quiet and stealthy. Yet when he ran to me...I doubt even an army of dwarves could have been louder than him. I fear he will not live through this battle he speaks of. He knows the future. He has not said how but he does know it," Aragorn replied. He was grateful that, at least, Aidan's children had survived.

"The poor laddie. He was a so hoping to see her belly grow big with more of his children. He loved her. He can't be taking it as well as he pretends," Gimli said.

"I do not think he is trying to feel right now. I think he is trying to do what he thinks he must. You heard what Gandalf said-he had been given a second chance at life. I know my father was, at first, numb and seemingly uncaring to everyone and everything except for me. He seemed distant to me but not so much as he seemed to others. His temper grew short, especially once he allowed himself to grieve. I think Aidan loved Eryniel as we elves love. We love deeper than mortals. The way Aragorn loves Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell," Legolas said.

***Rivendell***

Celebmir and Ruinmir were playing close to Duinmir and Nariel. The two boys had refused to carry wooden knives. They insisted on wearing their real ones until their Adar returned.

Lord Elrond was grieved the boys did not feel safe. They did not let their younger siblings to be taken too far from them. The Elves of Rivendell took turns singing to the Dúnedain children. One of the five pregnant women have birth too early and lost the child. Her husband had been among the fallen.

All the small boys had asked for wooden knives. Celebmir and Ruinmir would practice with the wooden knives. All the boys were growing up fast.

He suspected Celebmir and Ruinmir had watched their Adar teach their Naneth to fight. Maybe even spar with some of the other Dúnedain men. Either way, the two were better than he would have thought they would.

He had seen the love their Adar and Naneth had for each other. It was a deep love. He did not think their Adar would find another to love. He doubted the young father ever would. The young father might not even settle for another marriage, even if it was one of convenience.

Some of the Rangers that were away came up to him, having just come to Rivendell. They looked worried. One of them was Himel, the father of Eryniel.

I answered their other Rangers first. When Himel remained, I spoke to him.

"Eryniel did not make it. She fell during the second attack, trying to give the children and other women more time to cross the Ford. They were attacked not far from it. Aidan knows. He left earlier today. One of the Great Eagles had carried him here and back. More may have been lost had he not arrived when he had. The Valar seem to favor him. From everything he told me, he is favored." I continued speaking with him.

In the end, he decided he would stay with this grandchildren until his daughter's husband had returned.

***Helm's Deep***

Gimli stood leaning against the breastwork upon the wall. Legolas sat above on a parapet, fingering his bow, and peering out into the gloom. Aidan sat with Legolas, itching for a fight. He couldn't kill fellow humans and he certainly didn't want to kill his friends.

"This is more to my liking," Gimli said, stamping on stones. "Ever my heart rises as we draw near the mountains. There is good rock here. This country has tough bones. I felt them in my feet as we came up from the dike. Give me a year and a hundred of my kin and I would make this place that armies would break upon like water."

"I do not doubt it," Legolas replied. "But you are a dwarf, and dwarves are strange folk. I do not like this place, and I shall like it no more by the light of day. But you comfort me, Gimli, and I am glad to have you standing nigh with your stout legs and your hard axe. I wish there were more of your king among us. But even more would I give for a hundred good archers of Mirkwood. We shall need them. The Rohirrim have good bowmen after their fashion, but there are too few here, too few."

"It is dark for archery," said Gimli. "Indeed it is time for sleep. Sleep! I feel the need of it, as never I thought any dwarf could. Riding is tiring work. Yet my axe is restless in my hand. Give me a row of orc-necks and room to swing and all weariness will fall from me!"

"Do you really wish to fight until the marrow, Gimli, strange dwarf," Aidan replied playfully.

"What! To tomorrow," Gimli shouted.

"Maybe longer. I don't remember at the moment. Still a bit tired. I need...Oig, Arda ain't got any of it. Wake me up when you hear the screams and yells from Dike? By the way, I'm totally going to beat the two of you. I already know what numbers I have to beat."

It was past midnight now. The sky was completely dark and the scent of a storm was heavily in the air. Suddenly, a blinding flash seared the clouds. For a staring moment, all those watching on the walls saw the space between them and the Dike lit with white light. It looked as though it was boiling and crawling with black shapes. Some squat and broad, some tall and grim. All with high helms and sable shields. Hundreds and hundreds more poured over the Dike and through the breach. The dark tide flowed up to the walls from cliff to cliff. Thunder rolled in the valley. Rain came doing in a lashing manner.

Arrows, thick as rain, came whistling over the battlements and fell clinking and glancing on the stones. Some found a mark. The assault on Helm's Deep had begun yet now sound or challenge was heard within. No answering arrows came. Aidan was annoyed with this. They should fire back. They should be told to fire back.

The assailing hosts halted, foiled by the silent menace of rock and wall. Lightning tore aside the darkness over and over. Then the Orcs screamed, waving spear and sword, and shooting a cloud of arrows at any that stood revealed upon the battlements; and the men of the Mark amazed, looked out as it seemed to them like a great dark corn field tossed by a tempest war with every ear glinting with barbed light.

Brazen trumpets sounded before the enemy surged forward. Some went against the Deeping Wall while others went towards the causeway and the ramp that led up to the Hornburg-gates. There the hugest Orcs were mustered and the wild men of the Dunland fells. A moment they hesitated and then on they came. The lightning flashed once more and revealed upon every helm and shield the ghastly had of Isengard. They reached the summit of the rock; they drove towards the gates.

Then at last came an answer: a storm of arrows met them and a hail of stones. They waved, broke, and fled back; and then charged again; and each time, like the incoming sea, they halted at a higher point. Again trumpets rang and a press of roaring men leapt forth. They held their great shields above them like a roof, while in their mist they bore to trunks of might trees. Behind them, orc-archers were crowded and sending a hail of tarts against the bowmen on the walls. They gained the gates. The trees, swung by strong arms, smote the timbers with a rending boom. If any man fell, crushed by a stone hurtling from above, two others sprang to take his place. Again and again the great rams swung and crashed.

Aidan and Legolas were firing arrow after arrow, counting allowed their kills. Legolas had no wished to be outdone by a human. Aidan just wanted to see the looks on the faces of Legolas and Gimli when Aidan tells them his own number. His personally goal was sixty kills.

Éomer and Aragorn stood together on the the Deeping Wall. They heard the roar of voices and thudding of the rams; and then in a sudden flash of light they beheld the peril of the gates.

"Come!" said Aragorn. "This is the hour when we draws swords together!"

Running like fire, they sped along the wall and up the steps then passed into the outer court upon the Rock. As they ran they gathered a handful of stout swordsmen. There was a small postern-door that opened in an angle of the burg-wall on the west, where the cliff stretched out to meet it. On that side, a narrow path ran round towards the great gate, between the wall and the sheer brink of the Rock. Together Éomer and Aragorn sprang through the door, their men close behind. The two swords flashed from their sheaths as one.

"Gúthwinë!" cried Éomer. "Gúthwinë for the Mark!"

Andúril!" cried Aragorn. "Andúril for the Dúnedain!"

"Two," said Gimli exclaimed proudly, patting his axe. He had returned to his place on the wall.

"Two," asked Legolas. "I have done better, though now I must grope for spent arrows; all mine are gone. Yet I make my tale twenty at the least. But that is only a few leaves in the forest."

"Then add my twenty-two leaves to fallen leaves of the forest," Aidan said with laughter.

"Ai, I shall not be beating by an elf or a human," Gimli shouted.

"I shall not be bested by either of you, dwarf," Legolas said in a friendly shout.

"Oh, but then that would mean I would have to tell you of my goal so you know what number to beat! Oh no, _that_ won't do! A wager, perhaps? Coins to the one that gets the most? Aragorn is keeping count as well," Aidan suggested.

Gimli and Legolas agreed. Five gold pieces to the one with the most kills.

Orcs were behind the wall. Aidan's count was thirty. He was working hard to make sure he reached his goal.

Gimli climbed up and found Legolas and Aidan beside Aragorn and Éomer. The elf was whetting his long knife. There was for a while a lull in the assault, since the attempt to break in through the culvert has been foiled.

"Twenty-one," said Gimli.

"Good," said Legolas. "But my count is now two dozen. It has been knife-work up here."

"And I have twenty-three, Gimli," Aragorn said with a grin.

Gimli huffed.

Aidan, with a laugh, said, "No worries, Gimli, for you may tease Legolas that this human here has more than he at thirty-seven!"

Legolas' head whipped to look at Aidan. He was surprised the human was able to keep his count high. Perhaps agreeing to the wager was not such a good idea. Both Legolas and Gimli thought.

Ada, is it safe to talk to you? Celebmir's voice entered Aidan's head.

At the moment the fighting is quiet. Helms Deep is being hit pretty hard by the baddies. Gimli, Legolas, and I are making it a game for us. Who has killed the most baddies win. So far, I'm winning. I have small injuries but nothing else. Do not worry for me. How are you and your siblings?

Ruinmir and I are back from the library.

And what were the two of you up and about at this hour? Aidan could not help the amusement from being sent to his son.

Don't go into the library until someone else does, Ada. We remembered what you said about honey and feathers. We couldn't find any feathers so we used fallen leaves.

And who are my two little mischief makers trying to turn into a tree elf, hm?

Blondie.

Aidan began laughing out loud at that. He was getting strange looks until Aragorn realized he was talking to one of his children.

"What are your sons doing up that this hour," Aragorn asked.

"Apparently, Lord Glorfindel was going to get turned into a bird but my two oldest could not find any feathers so the used fallen leaves instead. Honey and leaves set up in the library," Aidan replied. "I wish I was there! I have been warned not to go into the library until someone else does! That takes 'tree elf' to a whole new level."

"I do not envy the elves of Rivendell," Legolas said with laughter.

"They are worse than Lord Elrond's twins," Aragorn added with his own laughter.

Gimli laughed the loudest.

Oh, my sons. You have brought laughter to not only myself but to those around me! A gift most precious!

Yay! Ada, Ruinmir wants know if we will be in trouble when you get back.

Don't get caught by those in Rivendell! That way I can pretend I know nothing!

Aidan heard laughter from his son.

Ruinmir is happy. We think it is funny. We are making plans for our next trouble. We hope to get the others involved.

Oh? Planning to overtake Rivendell while I am away, are we?

Night night Ada!

Then the connection was gone.

Aidan laughed hard.

"Oh, Legolas dear friend...I fear you shall have to bring an army of elves to Rivendell to take it back from Dúnedain children," he said, leaning against a wall while doubled over, clutching his stomach in laughter.

"And what makes you think so," asked Legolas, clearly amused at what the two children could possibly be up to.

"My sons are planning more trouble. They hope to get the other children involved. When I asked him if they were planning to overtake Rivendell while I was away, he told me good night much too quickly and cut the connection!"

"I do not envy the trouble Rivendell is soon to come! Oh, I should indeed bring an army! An army! An elleth army! Surely being told there are children in Rivendell that needs care would send them quickly there! Oh how they would coo over the children, rendering them defenseless! Perhaps I shall send an ellon or two so while the children are distracted, Rivendell may be taken back!" Legolas looked quite amused.

"Then once they found out who sent the elves aid, they would surely wish to attack Mirkwood in retaliation!" Aidan was finding this conversation just as amusing.

"Do you think so?"

"Oh, indeed so! Though I think that may be my fault. I told them when you take something over and it gets taken back, you have to retaliate." Aidan tried to look innocent.

"You are a bad influence on your own children, Aidan! You shall cause our people to ascend into nothing more as roaming pranksters," Aragorn said with a laugh.

"I know! Can you imagine my children taking down orcs and other such dark things by _pranking_ them! I think I would be laughing way too hard to do anything," Aidan said with a rueful smirk.

"You are strange, Aidan. To think that pranking orcs would be fun," Éomer said.

"Actually, I think it would be fun. Who wants to join me," Aidan asked.

They looked at him like he was insane as he bounced off to do not even he knew.

Aidan knew the two future kings were talking. He also knew there was to be an explosion at the culvert. He was glad he had thought of covering some of his arrowheads with balls of wool. He had a small jar of flammable liquid and his fire piston. He found the fire-starting stick he kept on him. He got above the culvert and lit the fire stick. Then grabbed his cloth covered arrows and dipped them in the jar before lighting them on fire. He aimed at the uncovered pot that was slowly making its way to the culvert. Was it safely far enough away? He didn't have time to figure it out. He took aim then shot. It hit the uncovered part and the rather large pot went off with a flash of flame and smoke. He squatted down, up against the wall to provide some protection. He waited a few second then stood up. He saw about thirty bodies. He quickly glanced to see if there anymore pots. Two more. If he got about thirty each pot, his count would be a hundred twenty-seven. About anyway.

He grabbed another cloth covered arrow, wet it, lit it, then took aim at the closer of the two pots. Then he ducked down. He heard it explode.

"Shit, does DL know about me? Or maybe S? Shit, maybe...fuck," he said in English.

He stood up and about another thirty dead. He repeated for the third pot. He got down, waited until it exploded, then stood up.

"Aidan, what are you doing," Aragorn asked.

"Pranking the orcs with three exploding arrows? That was a...Looks like they tried to get away for number three. Fifteen kills. So thirty-seven plus thirty plus thirty plus fifteen is...one hundred twelve kills. Think the elf and dwarf can beat that," Aidan said as though it didn't bother him at all.

"We must tell them of your new count," Aragorn stated, not sure how to take Aidan's casual attitude.

"Oh, I already beat them. There was supposed to be one of those exploding pots, not three. I think-is that a third? Oh no. I only had three arrows set. Oh no. We need to get off the wall above the culvert! Go before we get blasted by the fire! Go go go!"

And together they flew like leaves in a strong wind.

They barely made it away in time. The two, along with Éomer, jumped down to the culvert and became fighting. It was the last assault and it came in a sweeping wave. In the end, Aragorn and Aidan were the last to be called and they ran. Aragorn made sure was first. Aidan nearly didn't make it to the other side of the door.

"Things go ill, my friends," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow with an arm.

"Ill enough," said Legolas. "But not yet hopeless, while we have you with us. Where is Gimli?"

"I do not know," Aragorn replied. "I last saw him fighting on the ground behind the wall, but the enemy swept us apart."

"Alas! That is evil news!"

"He is stout and strong. Let us hope that he will escape back to the caves. There he would be safe for a while. Safer than we. Such a refuge would be to the liking of a dwarf."

"That must be my hope. But I wish that he had come this way. I desire to tell Master Gimli that my tale is now thirty-nine."

"If he wins back to the caves, he will pass your count again," Aragorn laughed. "Never did I see an axe so wielded."

"I must go and seek some arrows. Would that this night would end, I could have better light for shooting."

Legolas began to walk away but Aidan stopped him.

"Hey! Don't you want to know my count? You wouldn't believe the kills I got! Thirty for each of the first two blasting pots and fifteen for the third. That brings my total to one hundred twelve," Aidan said with a grin. My goal was sixty but I think I surpassed it."

With the dawn brought Gandalf, the wayward Riders he went to retrieve, and a self-propelled forest.

Aidan stood on the wall as he saw orcs, like a black smoke driven by a mounting wind, fled. Wild men were among them as well. They ran into shadows of the trees where wailing and screaming in pain. Any who retreated to the trees never came out.

"I think killer trees won the count," Aidan said no one in particular.


	11. Never Teach Children Battle Tactics

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ because I am neither male to a Tolkien. I do own my OCs.**

**After consideration, I had wanted to wait a few more chapters before revealing why the attack on the Angle and the three extra "blasting fires" were there. Then I figured 'why wait?' and so in this chapter, you, dear readers, will find out. With that said, you'll understand that why much dialogue was left out from the books. I had do from Aidan's view-either first person or third-so that I would have the perfect excuse to be able to do so. However, I think we should see what those two ruffian twins of Aidan's are doing in Rivendell first.**

**Oh, and sorry it took so long to get this up. I've started a few original stories and I've started some beta work for an author I read. Actually, doing the beta work made remember this fic. I promise I will finish it, even if it does take longer than I intend. Also, my internet has been acting up until yesterday.**

%%%%

Chapter 11- Never Teach Children Battle Tactics

Celebmir and Ruinmir, along with ten other boys between a year plus half and five years old, were slowly sneaking through Rivendell at night. It started in the halls of Rivendell's leader. They went room to room, tying each elf to the bed. The children had the elves at a great disadvantage, they knew. The elves thought someone, come morning, would notice them missing and look first in their room. Little did they know, _all_ the elves thought that. The ones in houses thought something similar to that.

They were split into two groups. Celebmir and Ruinmir were the captains. Each group had two scouts and three warriors. They were certain they would succeed in their mission in securing Rivendell as their new home.

Come morning, they were done and back in their beds for some very well deserved sleep.

Lord Elrond began to wonder why none had come to find him. Was he really not that needed? No, that was not it. He had thought the boys were pranking only him. What if they had worked through the night to prank all of Imladris? Who would be intelligent enough to do such a thing?

"Help! I'm tied to the bed," he heard one of his lords shout across the hall.

"You're tied to the bed?! What about me," he heard another of his lords shout.

"I think the children have taken Imladris from us," he shouted to them. "It seems I am tied to the bed as well!"

"Celebmir and three other boys tied me."

"Ruinmir and three others tied me."

Elrond chuckled. He should have known. All the stories he had heard of the two and what he himself had witnessed, he really should have known.

"Celebmir, Ruinmir, and six boys have tied me."

"Hey, anyone else tied up? I think my cousin's children were involved," one of the Dúnedain women shouted.

Elrond laughed. They had even thought to tie their own people up! Oh how he wished Aidan was here. He would have to stage a retail on the ones involved.

"I don't t'ink we t'ought t'is t'rough," Ruinmir stated.

"I'm hungry," one of the older boys said.

It was soon followed by a chorus of other boys agreeing. Some of the girls spoke up as well.

"We let one go to make us food. Then we tie up again," Celebmir said, realizing his twin was right. They really should have thought this through more.

Arwen had thought, at first, when two boys had snuck into her room, it was for a prank, not for taking over Rivendell. As she heard her father, Lord Erestor, and Lord Glorfindel shout back and forth, she realized her home had just been taken by children.

The absurdity of it. Her grandparents would not let anyone live this down. Perhaps her grandmother had forseen this and has sent aid?

She started to wonder if children, as much of a blessing as they were, should not be overlooked so much.

The two boys looked to be twins.

Those same two boys came in, along with six others.

What_ was about to happen to her that required eight boys_, she wondered.

"You. We are hungry. We will free you. Jus' long enough feed us. After we eat, we will tie you again. No funny stuff," one the twins replied.

"Captain, how do we know we can trust her," the oldest of the other six boys, a five year old, asked.

"We don't. But we are many. She is one. I don' t'ink she can fight," answered the first boy who spoke.

Captain? Surely that was not one of the names? It had to mean one of the twins was the leader. Perhaps both boys were? But they did not look older than other two. Then it dawned on her. She had heard of Ruinmir and Celebmir. Their mother had perished in the attack just before they reached the Ford. The two were much more intelligent, thanks to the creative teachings of their father when he was not away doing his Ranger duties or scouting.

"Why have you taken Rivendell from us," she asked.

"Our home was taken. What else do we do," the other twin replied.

"Your new home is here now."

"We know. We took it from you elves," the first twin spoke. He said it with pride. "Now quiet. You feed us."

"Why me," she asked. She had a funny feeling she already knew.

"You leader's child. And girl. You must know how to feed us," one of the twins replied.

And there was days like this being her Adar's daughter was not to her advantage, such as this. But if she played her part correctly, Imladris could be taken back by the elves.

***On the way to Isengard***

I was with my Chieftain. I had survived the battle, though barely. Aragorn had wanted me to stay behind and rest. Take time to grieve for the death of my wife. I had slept here and there through the battle-I suppose that was the only thing that saved me from death and leaving my children orphans of war.

Yet I had refused. I did not understand it. Though I suspected it was because I wanted answers and wanted to know if Saruman had the answers. I needed to know. When I pointed out that Saruman may be the who ordered the attack on our village, he went silent.

Aidan, are you busy. I heard Lord Elrond's voice in my mind. Did he have the necklace?

Only if riding to Isengard is considered busy. Was Rivendell attacked?

My Chieftain looked to me with a sharp look when he saw my worried face.

"Aidan?"

"Lord Elrond has Eryniel's necklace. I'll let you know what it is."

He nodded to me.

Did you tell your children to take Imladris?

I busted into laughter. "Oh, Legolas, dear friend, I fear you may need to send that elleth army you spoke of!"

There was laughter from those that knew what that meant. Confusion from the others.

Oh, no. Celebmir briefly mentioned that there would be an attempt before suddenly cutting off connection with a good night. What has happened?

They were...If not for the hunger of the children, Imladris would have been lost to children.

"They did it! My children actually managed to recruit the other children and took Rivendell!"

Gandalf didn't know if he should look surprised or if he honestly should have expected something like that from my children. Legolas was laughing, hard. Gimli was laughing deeply. Aragorn looked like he didn't know if should laugh, be proud, or scold me. Éomer, who had heard of my children's plans, looked shocked.

Everyone is laughing. So, what other mischief has my eldest sons caused?

They will not speak. None of the children will. We do not know if we have gotten all the children involved. We know for sure your two and six others. But I suspect there is at least two more. It seemed they had split into two groups. A captain-your sons being them-and three known children for each. We believe each group had someone watching on the outside. But none of the children will speak, even your two. They are quieter than the rest.

Of course my children would want to be part of the action. So, how did they take an elven city from a bunch of elves?

I would rather not answer that.

Oh, come on. I gotta know.

….I will not answer that. Just know we will retaliate against them and have begun doing so. The older children, who did not participate, are finding everything quite amusing. The women find it amusing. The older children and the women suffered the same fate as us.

May I talk to Celebmir? I'm sure he wants to know what they did wrong so they can try it again. I'll find out who the others are, if there are more.

"Apparently my sons were playing captain...," I started.

"I must admit that I am glad to not have children such as yours. In fact, I am certain I do not wish for any children now," Éomer stated.

"I think they had it very well planned out. The only thing they didn't think of was their stomachs. They split into two groups. My sons leading each one. Each had at least three others. Lord Elrond suspects each had a lookout but none of the 'captured' are speaking. Especially my sons. The Lord of Rivendell refuses to tell me how elves got bested by children," Aidan replied.

"I suspect it must be very embarrassing then," Gandalf said with a chuckle.

Ada?

Yes, oh Captain Celebmir?

The elf told you? Did he tell you how we tied everyone up? Every elf thought we were pranking just them so they let us tie them up! It was easy. I thought it would be harder so I told everyone to make sure they had their wooden knives on them. I wanted us to have a home. I wanted there to be a home for when you came back. Ruinmir wanted the same thing. We remembered what you told us-each captain needs warriors and scouts. We got two scouts and three warriors each. Our scouts did so well.

Celebmir kept going and going. Describing everything in exact detail. He told me the names of his 'squadron' and of his brother's. Then I told him what he did wrong, which included being the captain instead of one of the unseen scouts or just recruiting captains and make the plans.

Then I was talking to Lord Elrond. I told him I got nearly all details. They were looking for four instead of two more. They were the scouts. I told him I did not get names except for those that were captured.

Then I felt the connection sever. I started snickering. I relayed everything to those I was riding with, who laughed. Then my Chieftain asked the one question I suspected he would.

"Do you plan to tell Lord Elrond," he asked.

"I said I would find out who the unknowns were if there were more. I did not say if I would tell him or not. Nor do I plan on telling him I told Celebmir what he did wrong," I replied.

"And if I were to order you to tell him all you have discovered?"

"Then I would have to...even if you wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts."

"I think I will leave it up to you."

They still will not speak. What have you found out? Lord Elrond asked.

That all the elves thought they were merely getting pranked and therefore _let_ themselves get tied up. And apparently I gave them the knowledge they needed. I remember when they asked me, before leaving for the journey all those months ago, how to lead an army. Being me, I did not think anything of it. I told them they needed captains. Each captain needed warriors and scouts. Then I went on to explain some battle tactics.

Aidan, Valar help you should they try it again!

Celebmir told me there were two groups. Each group contained a captain, three warriors, and two scouts. They thought it would be harder to take Rivendell. Celebmir sounded so proud of himself. I have to admit, I am rather proud of them.

Did he say names?'

He was speaking so fast. I caught the names of the "warriors" but if you got my boys and six others, then you probably have all the warriors.

The Valar are probably still laughing at the elves of Rivendell.

King Thranduil was visiting.

Then I felt the connection sever.

I started snickering. That slowly changed into snorts. The snorts, in turn, changed into giggles. Giggles became laughter. Laughter became cramp-causing, breath-taking, all out laughter.

"What is so funny, laddie," Gimli asked.

"Oh, Legolas, I would say I'm so sorry but...but...," I couldn't finish.

"What happened," Legolas asked.

I crying laughter, I was red in the face, and I was having trouble breathing. Not to mention my sides and stomach were cramping pretty bad.

"Aidan, what happened," Aragorn asked.

"His father got over-taken by children," I managed to get out after nearly ten minutes.

"My-what," Legolas said. The look on his face made it clear it didn't know if he should laugh or be angry. But he was definitely confused.

"Your father, my friend, was in Rivendell apparently. The last thing Lord Elrond said before cutting off was this: 'King Thranduil was visiting.' I suspect I will not want to visit where you live for quite some time."

***Third Person POV***

Now Gandalf rode to the great pillar of the Hand, and passed it; and as he did so the Riders saw to their wonder that the Hand appeared no long white. It was stained as with dried blood; and looking closer they perceived that its nails were red. Unheeding Gandalf rode on into the mist, and reluctantly they followed him. All about them now, as if there had been a sudden flood, wide pools of water lay beside the road, filling the hollows, and rills went trickling down among the stones.

At last Gandalf halted and beckoned to them; and they came, and saw that beyond him the mists had cleared, and a pale sunlight shone. The hour of noon had passed. They were come to the doors of Isengard. But the doors lay hurled and twisted on the ground. And all about, stone, cracked and splintered into countless jagged shards, was scattered far and wide, or piled in ruinous heaps. The arch still stood, but it opened now upon a roofless chasm: the tunnel was laid bare, and through the cliff-like walls on either side great rents and breaches had been torn; their towers were beaten into dust. If the Great Sea had risen in wrath and fallen on the hills with storm, it would have worked no greater ruin.

The ring behind was filled with steaming water: a bubbling cauldron, in which there heaved and floated a wreckage of beams and spars, chests and casks and broken gear. Twisted and leaning pillars reared their splintered stems above the flood, but all sounds were drowned. Far off, it seemed, half veiled in winding cloud, there looked the island rock. Still dark and tall, unbroken by the storm, the tower of Orthanc stood. Pale waters lapped about its feet.

The king and all his company sat silent on their horses, marvelling, perceiving that the power of Saruman was overthrown; but how they could not guess. And now they turned their eyes towards the achrway and the ruined gates. There they saw close beside them a great rubble-heap; and suddenly they were awre of two small figures lying on it at their ease, grey-clad, hardly to be seen among the stones. There were bottles and bowls and platters laid beside them, as if they had just eaten well, and now rested from the labour. One seemed alseep; the other, with crossed legs and arms behind his head, leaned back against the broken rock and sent from his mouch long wisps and little rings of then blue smoke.

That was when Aidan's mind began to wonder. He knew he should have been excited to see Merry and Pippin but he couldn't get the image Celebmir had accidently sent him shortly after asking if Eryniel would be okay. Then himself seeing his wife and mother of his four young children laying dead, decaptitated, and trampled by the feet of those monstrosities. Wondering how he would make it as a single father. Wondering if he should choose a bride for the sole purpose that his sons and daughter have a female figure in their lives.

He would be expected to produce children with his new wife, no doubt. He wouldn't be able to do it. Not so soon and especially if he did not love the new woman.

He was so lost in thought he barely noticed his Chieftain nudging him into the real-world. He suspected they were getting ready to speak with Saruman.

Rage began to boil in blood. He wanted revenge for Erynial's death! He wanted to tear that _thing_ to pieces bit by bit with his bare hands! Then he remembered that he was not some animal. That he was not some monster. That he didn't have to lower himself to the same pathetic level as his enemies.

Nimoy's Spock sounded in his head as it sometimes did. _Hayden, do you really think it wise? Or even logical to take his life? He deserves to answer for his crimes, yes, but perhaps you should think. If you kill him out of rage and anger, you are not better than him. You know he takes over the Shire. Logically, he must die to prevent it. However, do not kill with such negative emotions. Kill him, knowing that is the only logical answer to keep him from claiming the Shire._

As usual, his voice of reason was right. He took several breaths and schooled his face. After they got all they could, Aidan would do what he had to keep the Shire safe. It would be a quick kill.

At the foot of the stairs, Gandalf and the king dismounted. Aidan dismounted as well. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli soon dismounted at will. Éomer dismounted.

His mind was clear except for the thought of how to kill him quickly and before anyone could stop him.

"...Will you not come up," he heard Saruman say as he finally focused on the activity outside his own mind.

"It you, Curunír, that is the fool. You were foolish to think the Dark Lord could ever win. You were foolish to think you could hide your treachery from the Valar. They knew of it yet they could not give it away and so they told you about me anyway. I know the future. You are a fool," Aidan replied. His face remained without expression.

"You are the fool, boy, if you think you can best the Dark Lord!"

"I would never dream of that. Only besting you. By the way, I know exactly where the It is at this very moment. Perhaps if all of my family still lived, you could enchant me with your voice but I still grieve and so I will not be enchanted by that voice of yours."

Saruman looked like he sucked on something particularly sour and disgusting at the same time.

Gandalf spoke once more and so Aidan started thinking what questions and how to word them. Then after his staff was broken, Aidan became aware once more.

"Who ordered the attack on the Angle," he said with a voice that was clear and commanding.

Aragorn, in that moment, saw that this was not any side of Aidan he knew. This was a cold, calculating, and logical Aidan. This Aidan could take Gondor's throne if he so wished.

"I did. To draw you out. In hopes you were there and you would fall in battle, protected that worthless family of yours," Saruman said.

Aragorn could tell the man was trying to get a rile out of Aidan. Aidan kept his face clear of all emotion.

"What of the extra pots of blasting fire?"

"In case you were there and knew of the one. It took much time for each one."

"I know your next course of action and to prevent it, there is but one logical course of action."

So quickly did Aidan pull his bow, notched an arrow, aimed, and released that none could stop him. The arrow hit it's mark-between Saruman's eyes.

"Dead people cannot take the Shire, now can they Saruman the Dead?"

Just as everyone expected, Saruman did not answer.

"Aidan, revenge is not always the wisest course," Gandalf scolded.

"Nor is letting him live when I know he will go to the Shire and lives of the Hobbits will be lost even when the Shire is retaken. I am preventing that. To prevent it, his death was the only logical course of action. Saruman can not be the cause of any more death. Had he not allowed himself to be weak against the Dark Lord, he would not have put himself in the position of death. In the end, it is the Dark Lord's fault. That and my own. It is because of me that the Angle was attacked. It is because of me nearly all of the village was slaughtered. You know I know the future and you know that I don't change things lightly. Are you sure want Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam to be captured and tortured by Curunír, Olorin? Are you so sure I acted upon emotion? Are you so sure," came Aidan's.

Gone was the young man that was practically an open book for all to read and here stood an emotionless man who was cold and calculating. Incapable of using emotions as a source of action. Even his voice had changed to that of neutral tones.

For a time, none spoke for they were absorbing what he had said.

"I am sorry, Aidan. I should not have judged you too quickly. You are correct in doing what you think you must to protect the Hobbits," Gandalf apologized.

"I understand why you spoke in haste. Few people have ever seen me use logic this way. Nor have there been many to see me like I am at this moment. There is nothing to be sorry for."

Then Aidan withdrew into his mind.


End file.
